Kim Possible: Fremona Mystery
by Slayer40k
Summary: Kim is going into her 2nd year of College single and lost in life plus her mother begins acting odd around her, wearing provocative leather and latex outfits, staying up late and hanging with weird ladies. Kim becomes increasingly suspicious of her but guilty as she has to choose between her own well-being and her mother's. Contains: Yuri, crossover with DC Comics, RWBY and FF7.
1. New Year, New Jacket, New Blonde

It's been a little over a year since Kim had graduated from high school and was taking her first few steps into real adulthood of being a woman. She was still keeping up with her international crime fighting while also juggling her 2nd year of college. She and Ron had taken a break from their relationship as Ron and Rufus had gone on a trip around the world for the summer.  
In fact, a lot of people in Kim's life was gone at the moment. Kim's father had been given a great opportunity to work upstate in a state of the art research facility. What made it even sweeter for Kim was because it was the summer, he took the tweebs with him, leaving just Kim with her mom Ann to themselves which worked perfectly for her, only things have been weird.

Before she started back to college, Kim noticed that her mom had been showing strange signs. Despite her middle age and serious demeaner to her work, Ann has become more obsessed with her look and begun dressing in a fashion sense that Kim deemed bold and uncharacteristic to as well as disturbingly erotic.

At first, she began wearing things like leather skirts with her normal working attire looking like a fashionable working attire, but than she begun to break away from what was appropriate. She begun to wear low cut tops, leather jackets and fashionable heels and boots too work. There wouldn't be a day where she would look her best with her hair and makeup. But the thing that was the most alarming about her fashion choice was Kim noticing her mother wearing latex of all materials.

Kim would notice her wearing it whenever she went out at night, like latex pants and tube tops like a fetish model. Which was the big behavioural thing alarming Kim. Multiple times in the week her Mother would go out for the night dressing like she was going out to party in leather and latex provocative outfits. Before she would be so sensible but now it was like she was hiding a secret live from Kim, but she was going to find out what was happening to her. She stayed up late in their living room until she heard a car approaching their home parking outside.

Kim sat up and readied herself. She was fatigued a bit from how late it was, but she was determined to confront her mother. Over the last few days, whenever Kim would ask her about it or bring it up, Ann would shy away from it or change the topic. But as she heard the sound of heavy heels enter their front hall, Kim wasn't going to let her escape this time. Sure enough her mother went to walk into the living room as Ann was surprised to see her daughter waiting for her.

"Kim? What are you doing up so late?" Ann questioned concerningly as Kim could tell from her red face and blood shot eyes that she had been up to something. Her outfit didn't help as she was wearing five inch heels with black latex leggings with a matching purple latex tube top with a sleek, tight fitting leather jacket over her and the make up on her face worn out from the night.

"I was waiting for you. Where have you been all night?" Kim asked her calmly and concerningly as she walked over to her not trying to draw too much attention towards the outfit her mother was wearing.

"I…was just out with some friends Kim" Ann said defensive as if she took offence to the question.

"And what were you doing?" Kim asked examining her. "Where did you go?" Kim asked her mother raised a brow and put her hands on her hips.

"Is there something you want you ask me young lady? Because you have quite the inquisitor tone towards your own mother" She said in a strict tone making it quiet clear she knew what Kim was up to.

"Mom what's gotten into you lately? You've been staying out late at god knows where and you been dressing…." Kim trailed off avoiding looking away from her mother's face with how provocative the outfit was as Ann stood there waiting for Kim's remark. "Well, not like a married mother" Kim said in a polite calm tone but Ann didn't take it as that.

"Kim! I'm allowed to act and dress in whatever manner that I would like to. And nobody has any right to correct me or criticise me on any way that I choose to live my life, especially my own daughter" Ann told her strongly not having any of it.

"But Mom this isn't like you" Kim protested as her mother went to walk back out as Kim reached out and stopped her.

"And what makes you say that? Why can't I be different or make changes in my life? Are you trying to say I should life my live and have worked around what you want Kim? To only do what you approve of and dictate?" Ann said quite snipingly as Kim retreated a bit never hearing this kind of tone and behaviour from her Mother.

"Well….no of course not. I just. I want to know more. I want to understand what is happening with you?" Kim said upset as this seemed to have affected Ann as she seemed to calm down and reserve her temper again.

"Well Kim. I'm not getting any younger. And if it wasn't for the fact I had you so young in my life I would already be out of my prime by now. I don't want to live out and have regrets in my life especially at my age and with your father gone I have been feeling a bit lost" Ann explained to her quite quickly as Kim followed her. "So I decided to take some risks in my social life and have met a number of individuals I got to know quiet well and enjoy their company" Ann went on.

"But mom you have nothing to be ashamed of or regret. You're still young, you're an amazing accomplice doctor and if I say so myself have raised an amazing family" Kim told her reassuringly had to hear this was how her mother felt as Ann seemed to take a deep breath at this as if she felt conflicted about something.

"I know what you're trying to say honey, and thank you but this is just something that I need. It's something you wouldn't understand, just the great sensation and joy when I go out and meet with them, when I am away from the responsibilities of work and being a mother for just a night. I never felt so complete and perfect for along time" Ann said pleasingly a she let out a sigh of relief and smiled as Kim didn't like this.

"And what's so rewarding and great about parading around in latex and leather?" Kim was quick to say voicing her disapproval as Ann crossed her arms.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I am dressed Kim. Is there anything wrong with me and my friends wanting to dress young and sexy?" Ann turned to Kim and approached her insulted.

"Young and sexy? You're a married woman who are you trying to impress? And I don't go around wearing leather or latex!" Kim snapped in response not believing what she was being told.

"So, your calling yourself young and sexy and don't think I should be able to feel the same. Or do you want everyone to satisfy your needs Kim?

"I think I have a pretty good moral compass mom, I have the track record to prove it. The only people who like to dress the way you do are the ones who get paid to take it off or want to bring the world to its knees!" Kim said getting more heated as this crossed the line as Ann marched towards her with her hands on her hips as Kim had to admit she even looked like a different woman as she seemed intimidating.

"What are you trying to call me young lady?" Ann said sternly. "Go ahead, say it!" Ann screamed as Kim wasn't going to back down.

"A slut mom, you're dressing like a slut!" Kim said as it did pain her to say it to her but emotions were high and she was not going to stand down. Especially now that Ann was furious.

"Don't you dare ever call your mother that again!" Ann demanded from her.

"Are you my mother? You haven't been my mother in so long I can't even recognise you anymore. You're nothing like the kind woman you once more. You now stay up all night dressed like a nightwalker and think that its fine when its completely shameful!" Kim told her as Ann was going to put an end of this as she loomed over her daughter and screamed.

"Enough!" Ann screamed causing Kim to go silent. "I have had enough of your attitude and your tone towards me Kimberly Ann Possible!. Get up there's stairs this instant! I don't want to hear another peep from you. You're a grown woman you're mature enough to keep yourself out of other people's business and to act your age when you come across things that you don't like. And as long as you're living in this home you will listen to your mother and listen to her!" Ann said furiously as Kim who wanted to speak out again but accepted defeat. For now.

Kim went up to her room as she started to calm down a bit and felt terrible with how that went down. She only brought it up because she cared, but things got heated too quickly and now she paid the price. There's no way her mom would talk to her after that. With that, Kim stripped and quickly got to bed as she found it hard to sleep, still worrying and feeling bad about it.

Morning came soon as Kim woke up not feeling the best after what happened the night before with her mom. She didn't know what she was going to do about this. She felt so concerned for her mom but couldn't tell if this was something she should pry into. Maybe last night was her mother's way of saying she was going through a midlife crisis and if this was a evil force, there was no logical reasons to have her act this way.

Kim decided for now that she would drop it. Things were rocky with her mom after the night before so maybe if she patched things over with her, she will be more open to talk about it. With that decided, Kim got out of bed and took a shower before college. It was the first day of her 2nd year of college and while she was sad her summer was cut short because of how early they start she was looking forward to this.

She got to work quickly with drying herself and picking the right outfit as she wanted to make an impression for the start of the year as she hurried herself. She got dressed in a fashionable, sensible light outfit for the summer weather as she left her room and hurried downstairs. Kim noticed that her mom hasn't gotten out of bed yet which was unusual from how early she would need to be for work, but maybe this was a good thing. Their emotions may still be high after last night's fight so maybe it was best Kim waited till after college to talk to her.

Kim went to leave without saying goodbye as she opened the front door and walked out to hear a motorcycle pulling up to the front of her house. Kim was stopped on her tracks as she saw it park at her curb and see a tall, female figure step off it as she parked it and walked towards Kim, whipping her long, lushes locks of blonde in the air as she took off her glasses.

"Hey there, you must be Kim" The woman smiled with a youthful tone of life in her voice as she smiled like the sun at Kim.

"Ummm yeah, that's me" Kim said not sure how she should react to this stranger showing up at her house, as she had the same fashion sense that her mother has been showing of late. She was knee high boots over leather pants with her torso covered in a tight, shining leather jacket with her natural, enormous breasts pultruding out from underneath. Her colour scheme reminded Kim of a bee with a combination of yellow, black and brown as well as her matching black and yellow bike she rode up with.

"I'm Yang, I work with your mom" She smiled introducing herself as she put her glasses away into one of the pocked of her jacket as she adjusted her large breasts with Kim sighing her gaze away. "Is she in?" Yang asked as she stood a good bit taller that Kim with her breasts staring right out at Kim's face.

"Ummmm I don't think she's up yet. You work at the hospital with her?" Kim asked suspiciously as her appearance and fashion sense was no coincidence.

"I'll give it a knock and get her up, it's nice meeting you Kim. Have a good day at school" Yang grinned waving as she walked right past Kim to her front door as Kim didn't know what the deal with this woman was.

"I'm a college student actually" Kim eyed her with a sassy undertone not liking how rude this woman seemed.

"My bad, enjoy yourself so" Yang giggled as if she was trying to shooo Kim away for some reason as she knocked on her front door. Kim wasn't going to tolerate this as she wanted to stay behind and find out more, but she remembered her plan from before with trying to be on good terms with her mom. Besides, she was an international crime fighting spy, she had her resources to investigate into this more.

Kim quickly made her way to her college as she found a quiet enough place not too far away from her first class as she took out her kimumicator and went to her main source for all the info and recon that she needed.

"Hey Kim, don't have class now?" The reliable, helpful voice of Wade came on the screen who sounded a lot better and suited since going through puberty.

"I got five minutes to spare. Which is why I need to make this quick. Dig up all you know about a woman named, Yang" Kim told him in a hurry not wanting this all to impair with her college life.

"Uhhh do you got anything more for me to work on. I mean I guess Yang isn't a very common name but could you tell me what I'm looking for?" Wade asked confused by Kim's odd request as he got to work typing away.

"Blonde woman, I'd say mid to early twenties, tall, long hair, prefers travelling on a bike and is….well endowed" Kim said sad to admit but apart from her hair was her most defining feature.

"Got something, you must be on about Yang Xiao Long**. Whoa! This girl's made a name for herself. Her strength is unreal you should see some of the videos of her punching things" Wade said impressed as he pulled up a picture of her as sure enough it was the same woman Kim met.

"That's the one and please don't get distracted" Kim said as she could see Ron flipping over the top of a super strong blonde. "What about her occupation and hobbies?" Kim asked wanting to dig deeper into her life as Wade typed it in.

"Seems like she enjoys kicking criminal butt as much as you do. When she's not boasting her strength she a trill seeker, putting herself in every dangerous situation you can think of and taking down major bad guys. Although it does seem she also works as private security" Wade pointed out as this struck a cord.

"Let me guess, she's hired out here in Middleton?" Kim asked which would explain why she was here.

"Yeah, I see public records recognising her position here, but as too who she works for or does, that's classified" Wade informed her as this seemed like a suspicious lead to Kim.

"Could you try and find out who that is?" Kim asked as she noticed it was getting dangerous close to the start of class.

"It'll take time. Why what's up?" Wade wanted to know with this random obsession with this woman.

"It's no big, just a family matter. Thanks Wade" Kim said signing off her Kimmunicator as she ran to class which she was sure to get to, perfectly on time.

The day went by slowly as Kim was finally finishing up her first day of college. Her mind was still pounding her mother and that woman Yang from before. She was partially distracted as she anticipated more news from Wade about that mysterious woman Yang but also for herself. Kim felt a little lonely and fragmented with college as new year meant new classes and classmates with the first day always being the hardest.

Not being with Ron she wanted to make more of an independent presence for herself without having to rely on her crimefighting reputation. But throughout the entire day she wasn't able to make a single impact or notice from anyone. Kim was disappointed by this but she had more important things on her mind, she can worry about that when she's more certain and secure about her mom.

Thinking of which, Kim was going to stick with her plan of keeping up with good communication and contact with her. The last she needed was to start another argument with her again and be on bad terms. But she needed to seem natural, she just had to learn the right boundaries, make it known to her mother that she interested but not nosy about her personal life, that should make things easier for her. Kim thought through this plan all the way back home as she made her way through the front door, sure enough noticing the absence of a yellow motorcycle.

"Kim? Is that you sweetie?" Kim instantly heard her mother calling in from inside as she was surprised to hear that she was home so early.

"Oh, yeah mom it's me" Kim replied back thankful that she seemed to at least be able to talk to her again.

"Could you come in for a minute? I want to talk about last night" Ann's voice came back as Kim let out a quick sigh, hoping they could avoid the awkwardness from talking about it but knew it was enviable. Especially if she wanted to be in good terms with her again. Kim made her way into the Kitchen where her mother seemed to be reading some notes and having some coffee as she sat up and faced Kim.

Kim noticed how her mother seemed to be dressed in smart but fashionable sense. She was wearing simple short heels and tanned tights with a short white miniskirt and a plain white shirt with rather tasteful and fitting light white, leather jacket. While Kim didn't really approve of her mother's latest fashion rage she admitted her style her was on point as she still looked like a professional doctor. Although as she came over to Kim she seemed to have a sympathetic face.

"Kim, I'm sorry about last night," She said sadly to Kim as she seemed to be serious and legitimate as Kim was surprised thinking it was her who stepped over the line last night and thought this would be harder to do. "I know it must be hard for you to understand and truthfully it's something that I have been embarrassed and not ready to confront, so when brought it up to me last night, it all just flooded out" Ann spoke slowly and worryingly as Kim felt bad about it.

"No Mom, I'm sorry" Kim started not wanting her to take all the blame, especially when she was going to take it all originally.

"You did nothing wrong Kim, you were your normal, caring, loving self. You saw something happening in my life and were worried about it and I expect nothing less from you that to have brought it up," Ann smiled as Kim felt a lot better and proud hearing her mother say all these nice things. "Really, I'm just trying a new lease of life for a bit. I mean your father has been away and the boys too and you're now a grown woman in college, I guess this is just the first time in a long time I feel like a young single woman again" Ann opened up as Kim took it all in feeling bad about her suspicions.

"Mom it's okay. You can talk to me about it" Kim smiled as this a lot faster and easier than what she thought it would be like, but it was also sad to hear as he came closer to reassure her.

"But that's the thing Kim, I enjoy this new lease a lot and I don't think this is something you can understand through talking. So, I thought of a peace offering that could maybe help tensions and maybe even make things clearer for you," Ann interrupted her abruptly as she walked back over to the counter and picked up a box beside it on the floor. "I thought maybe if you tried the fashion it may make things easier".

Ann came back over to Kim as handed the box to her daughter. Kim was surprised as his was definitely not going how she thought it would but not wanting to be rude opened up the box and say the glimpse of black leather under sugar paper inside. Kim sat the box down and pulled out a leather jacket from inside of it, one that she surprised by as it looked designer and super expensive.

It was made of really fine, high quality leather with a sleep smooth design. The fabric seemed a lot lighter than how it looked like, feeling breathable and was designed in a biker style. It was decored by a number of gold zip and wrapped around her body with a lower cut bottom finish. Kim felt the material between her fingers as she almost got tingles from how soft and smooth it rubbed off.

"Wow! This is super cute" Kim said honestly. As much as she disapproved and wasn't a face of the material and style, she had to admit that this was super versatile fashion wise and gorgeous.

"You like it? Oh I'm so relieved," Ann exhaled gratefully. "I thought that maybe if you gave wearing it a try it may ease your disapproval" Ann said sullenly seeming to still a bit upset with herself about the other night.

"It's fine, I do like it. But this is definitely designer and looks high end. Where did you get this? Like how?" Kim exclaimed really taken back by this gift as she found herself going back to her curious investigative self as she was afraid she was being to up front about it.

"It's no biggie Kim. I was able to get it from one of my new friends, it was more than affordable anyway" Ann shrugged off her question. Kim mean was lucky that didn't seem to affect anything but this could explain what happened this morning.

"From your friend Yang? I met her on my way out to college this morning" Kim said wanting it to sound more like an understanding statement than a noisy question.

"Oh, yes from her" Ann said quickly like she didn't want to talk about her which set off an alarm on Kim's mind. As long as she seemed playful and relative to the topic she may be able to learn something in a her buttered up phase.

"How do you know her? Don't tell me you mentioned her before. I completely blanked with her and am hoping I haven't met her before. Would be super awkward" Kim said trying to be as normal as she could as it seemed to work as her mother let off a soft chuckle.

"No, I haven't. She's relatively new. Yang is a temporary contractor brought in for a project I have been working on. She's really friendly and always pushes me to break norms ignore the stigma of age. But I'm rambling now, try it on, make sure it fits" Ann shooed away the topic focusing back to her gift.

Kim was going to risk maybe prying a bit more into this 'project' she mentioned but it was probably better for later and just took a mental note. She pulled the jacket back and treaded her arms through loving the soft brush of the silk under line. The jacket almost felt moulded for her body from how perfect it fitted, clinging tightly to her skin but not restrictive. Kim looked down on herself as she had to admit, she looked good in it and complemented the style well.

"It fits perfectly mom, thank you" Kim said more delighted and happy by it than she could ever imagine.

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that," Ann said delighted as she came over and lovingly hugged her daughter. Kim embraced her back feeling such a deep, loving comfort from it seemed like something she had missed for a long time and it just felt so right and good for her. "Let's promise to never fight again dear. It's just the two of us for the time being and with everyone else gone, you're the most precious thing I have" Ann said softly as they hugged with Kim be sucked into the moment.

"Okay mom, I promise. I love you" Kim said burying her face lovingly into her.

"I love you too sweetie," Ann said softly as they finally broke up from their embrace. "You look beautiful in that jacket. I think it suits you well" Ann complemented her further as blushed slightly.

"Thanks mom. I think you're right. I can already see better why you enjoy wearing clothes like. Although I am not trying latex" Kim said sternly finding that way too out there for her, at least leather could be tasteful and fashionable for those who could pull it off.

"Not at your age no!" Ann said sternly all seriously before breaking into a gently snicker. "Now, how was your first day back? Sorry I wasn't there to send you off. I was still a bit upset" Ann apologized profusely.

"Mom it's fine, I'm not five anymore. It was okay, I got to admit it's a little lonely but it's only the first day back. Tomorrow is another day" Kim smiled to her.

"That's the spirit, you're still young Kim, there's no point dreading on what can be perfected in the future," Ann reassured her as an alarm went off on her wristwatch. "Oh darn, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you for bit. I have some work ready for me in my lab" Ann apologized as she quickly gathered things and readied to depart to her lab in the house.

"You're working from home again? It feels like a while since you were last in the hospital" Kim laughed pretending like it was a joke, but it was a true statement that bothered her.

"Don't be so silly I was there this morning after Yang came by. It's just easier for me to work at home for the mean time. Love you sweetie" Ann said goodbye, giving Kim a quick loving kiss on the head before departing off into her lab.

Kim wanted to pry a little more into her mother, but she was happy enough for the time being. She was curious as to what she has been working on, but the lab was right there if she needed to be nosy, the only problem being her mother never left. Still though, Kim was happy they made things up and was really impressed by the leather jacket she was gifted. It wouldn't be something she would see herself wearing often in a normal situation but wearing it for her mother will help getting in her head.

With that Kim made it up to bedroom as she threw her handbag onto the bed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Kim stopped and took a better look of herself in the mirror as from this angle she could fully appreciate the jacket. Herself and her Mom were right, it did look really good on her. It complemented her figure well showing a nice outline and its sleek material making her look more appealing to the eye. Kim felt the material again as she could see more worth coming from this jacket than simply as a device for her investigation.

Kim quickly realised she was getting a bit too easily distracted checking herself out in the new jacket as she remembered the more important details she had to do and returned to her focus on her investigation, pulling out her kimmunicator again. The screen flickered on as Wade's eyes was glued to his screen snacking on something as he watched some entrancingly.

"Uhh Wade?" Kim politely called out as he didn't hear her as his eyes widened from whatever he was watching. "Wade? Wade!" Kim called out to him again but louder as sudden the sound of a loud crashing thud along with female voice gloating that Kim very quickly picked up who it belonged too.

"No way! How did she do that with one hand?" Wade awed in disbelief as Kim put politeness aside.

"Wade!" Kim screamed turning up her audio as suddenly he jumped from his seat and freak out a little dropping his snacks.

"Wha! K…Kim…..Sorry I didn't hear you log on" Wade quickly caught his breath and sat up straight awkwardly.

"Were you watching videos of that Yang woman?" Kim questioned recognising her voice as Wade got all awkward.

"Yeah, sorry. After our chat early I got a little too drawn in with research on her" Wade admitted sheepishly.

"No biggie," Kim giggled as she expected nothing less, he and Ron were just giant man-child. No wonder they always got along. "But speaking of that, did you find out who hired Yang?" Kim asked quietly to make sure her there was no chance her mother overheard her.

"Oh yeah, but it's weird at first it seemed like a straight answer after digging through some stuff, but than I noticed when I took a different route, I learned another group hired her" Wade quickly rambled still a little shocked from Kim's scare as Kim couldn't follow it.

"Ummm could you repeat a bit clearer for me?" Kim asked wanting to make sure she understood him.

"Right sorry, a bit frazzled. Basically, I pulled up at least a dozen organisations that are registered to Yang. Which seems highly unlikely, especially how disconnected they are from one another. Most of them seem like businesses but then there are services and what I can only dummy companies" Wade explained better removing his explain method and skipping to the results.

"You think that the real one is disguising itself in there with a bunch of fake ones?" Kim suggested as him as Wade typed away bringing up his notes.

"Either that or it's a red herring for whatever reason. You mind filling me in on what this is all about?" Wade asked thinking it could give more info for him to work on.

"It's probably nothing Wade, just a suspicion. Let me guess though, Middleton General Hospital is on the list?" Kim said with confidence as Wade looked at the screen and looked surprised.

"Yeah that's right, how did you know that?" Wade asked not knowing.

"Because my Mom said she worked with Yang there" Kim said as it did show that her Mom has been telling her the truth.

"She does? Wow. You think she could get me her autograph?" Wade said with great enthusiasm as all Kim had to just give one short look of disappointment for Wade to get the hint. "Right right sorry, I'll stay focused".

"It's fine, but why would she be working there, she didn't come across like a doctor and you said she was a trill seeker. Could you pull up her medical records and see if she is sick or was injured? When my Mom said she worked with her that could be doctor patient wise" Kim pieced together seeming more logical and plausible.

"Good thinking, I didn't want to pry unnecessary in her personal life but let you know what I find tomorrow. With strength like hers I can see that having great strain and problems on the body, or her genes could really help others. I have no doubt knowing your Mom that her work with Yang is for the good" Wade smiled innocently as for some reason Kim just couldn't say the same, call it just a bad hunch that's been plaguing her.

"Yeah I think so too," Kim lied unsure. "I'll catch ya tomorrow Wade, thanks again" Kim said as she hung up. She was going to think more into it but for now it was probably better that she just wait until she had more information to work off. Instead she may as well invest some time with college, it may have been the first day back, but she still had readings to do and prepare for.

Sometime later, "Kimmy! Honey! Are you hungry?" Ann called up from below the stairs. It's been a few hours and Kim got a little too sucked in with her reading as she seemed to be having some trouble concentrating and did not want to make any blunders or mess-ups so early in the semester.

"Oh, yeah I'll do down now. Thanks Mom!" Kim called back as she packed away her notes and swung off her bed. She changed into some more comfier lounge pants as she worked but kept the leather jacket on without even thinking as it was snug enough and not too warm for her to work in. She ran downstairs as straight away noticed a strong pungent smell filling the house.

"Wow, you really went all out Mom" Kim commented as she went into the dinning room as the table was all prepared with Ann doing the final touches.

"Well we do have something to celebrate with you starting back" Ann beamed proudly as Kim felt slightly embarrassed but loved.

"It feels like it's been so long since we last dined together. You've been so busy lately with work" Kim said slightly disappointed as she helped her finish and took her seat near her.

"Well last night taught me the importance of spending time together and maintaining communication" Ann smiled to a she sat down on the opposite side to her.

"I couldn't agree more," Kim said delighted as this seemed this would help with learning more about her Mom. "Wow this smells lovely, I don't think you cooked something like this before" Kim commented as she examined the really luxurious pasta that her mother made as it looked like high-end quality cooking.

"Well I have been doing more than trying bolder fashion and lifestyles, young lady. I always wanted to try more sophisticated dishes and seeing how it's less picky with just the two of us, it's a perfect time" Ann explained with the first sentence being said in a sassy sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry again Mom" Kim said feeling a little bad as Ann raised a hand up to stop her.

"It's fine Kim, we've already talked about it and I understand how this can be new and confusing for you. But let's not talk about me, this is for you. I want you tell me everything about today" Ann told her sternly but quite caring as she dished out a sizeable portion to Kim.

With that, Kim started to open her Mother about how her day went and while her face she seemed fine, inside, Kim was starting to feel guilty.

It looked like her mother was being a lot more serious and open with her and really trying. She started feel a little guilty about going behind her back investigating like there was something wrong. But she was only doing it cause she loved her and was starting to think deep down inside it was all in her head. But for now she tried to drown all those thoughts and just enjoy this intimacy with just her and her mother.

"Wow that was amazing Mom" Kim beamed feeling filled and satisfied as they finished up their food and deep meaningful conversation.

"Your welcome honey, let's be sure to make time for this more. I think we both really need it" Ann smiled warmly to her as Kim couldn't agree more feeling a to lighter and happier by the end of it.

"Yeah we really need to. Here let me clean up. It's the least I can do to thank you" Kim said not taking no for an answer as she got up and begun to clean up.

"Thank you, sweetie" Ann said not going to stop but instead just sat there staring at Kim until she begun to notice.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked noticing her as she gathered the dishes.

"You just look very nice and mature in that jacket" Ann complemented her as Kim blushed slightly completely forgetting about it.

"Oh? Thank you. I kind of forgot I had it on. I really like it mom. There was no need for you to treat me with it but it's great" Kim opened up as it felt really nice and even though it was a little hypocritical from how she was like last night, she was glad she tried wearing leather though.

"Well I didn't really think it would be considered a gift. But I'm glad you enjoy it, you look very grown up and womanly in it" Ann complemented her further as it really felt good for Kim to hear for some reason.

"Thanks Mom" Kim uttered feeling herself blush as she felt a bit awkward from it as her mother got up and walked around to her.

"I love you sweetie" Ann smiled giving Kim a quick kiss as she went to walk out of the dining room.

"Are you going to bed?" Kim asked curious as she was enjoying her time and company.

"I'm afraid so. I over did it a bit last night. I'm going to check up on some things in the lab and then get to sleep. Don't stay up late Kimmy" Ann called back as she left the room.

"I won't, night" Kim called back as she got ahead to clean up.

The best way she could describe today was unexpected. After the out burst the previous night Kim didn't think this would be happening. It seemed a little too good be true for some reason, like someone flicked a switch and her old mom was back. Kim folded her arms and thought about this for a bit as she thought a little more. She still had a her suspicions but she soon found it hard to think om it.

Her trail of thought begun to break a part a bit as she felt really unfocused and tired all of a sudden like she was day dreaming or something. It than hit her that she was up as late as her mother, she was probably as tired for her. Kim thought it would just be better to just call it a night and get to bed room.

After finishing the dishes, Kim quickly made her way back to her bedroom as her mind still felt a little foggy on herself. She went to get changed as she found herself hesitating a bit when she was about to take off the leather jacket. Kim took one more minute examining the jacket on her as there was something about that was setting off that hunch, but just as fast as it popped up, it melted away as she felt around it while looking in the mirror.

With that Kim gently took it off and made sure to treat it with great care as she hung it with a hanger as she stripped out of the rest of her clothes with less care deciding to sleep in her underwear. She didn't really have any more thoughts about her investigation or suspicions. In fact, for the first time in a long time, Kim was able to go to bed feeling a lot better and clear minded.


	2. Little Miss Popular & The Lesbian Film

Kim was having a wonderful night sleep, which would have continued if she hadn't almost rolled out of the bed from how much she digging herself deeper into her mattress and pillow out of comfort in her sleep. Kim muttered annoyed at how deeply asleep she was as she adjusted her messy pillows and bed sheets when she noticed something odd. The hallway light was still on and taking a glimpse at the clock, it was after one AM. That meant her mom was still up.

Kim found it odd she was still up so late working as she thought it would be best to go check on her. She got up and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the door, until she froze realising she was still in her underwear. She found her sweatpants still on the floor and quickly shimmed them on and instead of trying to find a top in the dark, she saw the reflective glimmer of the leather jacket hanging up and opted to throw it over for cover.

Although she could have sworn she got a spark of energy when she threw it on as she felt the cold leather and smooth silk on her body skin, that felt really relaxing and pleasing to her. But Kim didn't think much on it as she made her way down the stairs towards her Mom's lab where she stopped as she could swear her Mother was talking to someone. Kim didn't to be nosy, but she had to know what was keeping her up so late and why I was so important. Kim slowed her pace as she was lucky enough that the lab door was slightly opened.

"…It could be ready for field testing. If it's rushed now results won't be as effective as hoped but will be an improvement…" Kim heard Ann saying as sure enough she found her mother standing with her back to the door and her hand holding up a phone as she marched over to her work table. Kim wondered who she would be phoning so late in the night and why it was important.

"…I've broadened the testing for the pills from outside of myself, results are still pending for the other subject but I have noticed an increase in symptoms in myself personally." Ann informed the mystery recipient. Kim was wondering what symptoms she was referring as Kim took note of a pill container that her Mother picked up and examined.

"Okay, I will send a copy of the results along with Yang's file first thing in the morning. Thank you for understanding. I promise I won't fail us!" Ann said in strange tone that Kim took note of as she hung up the phone as her mother looked a little concerned about something as she went to open up the pill contained as she took out a pink and white pill she took swiftly. Kim took note of anything else that might be important as her mother put away a number of files and the pills into a draw which than locked before turning to make her way out of the lab. Kim quickly realised she was too lenient on her spying as she quickly made her way back to the stairs to avoid being caught out for spying.

"Kim? What are you doing up sweetie?" Ann asked surprised to see Kim as it looked like her daughter was coming down the stairs.

"The light was still on, have you been working since dinner?" Kim asked thankful she seemed convincing like she just showed.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, things were moving rather well and I didn't want to break my progress. I was just heading up now." Ann apologized convincingly as what Kim saw was still in her mind.

"So what were you working on?" Kim asked seeing an opportunity to fish for information.

"It's the same as before sweetie. And Kim, were you sleeping in the leather jacket?" Ann asked raising a brow as she stood outside her bedroom as Kim blushed embarrassed.

"No no! I just threw it on to cover myself." Kim defended awkwardly as she hid her blushing face as she hugged herself shying away from eye contact for some reason.

"Hehe it's okay honey, I'll see you in the morning good night." Ann told her lovingly as wrapped her arms around her and held Kim in a long deep hug as Kim felt so nice and relaxed from her hug, but the tightness it was doing on the jacket was starting to make her sweat a little. Ann ended their moment with a loving kiss to the head as Kim felt filled with joy and care from her mother as she left to go into her room.

Kim was still curious about what her mother was doing in the lab downstairs, but the embrace and experience in the hallway there couldn't make her focus on it. She figured she should just sleep on it when she was more focused, she stripped out of her sweat pants and walked to the bed about to get in when she paused, realising she was still wearing the leather jacket. Kim was about to put it back where she hung it but than she remembered what her mother said about sleeping in it, but Kim laughed it off thinking it was ridicules as she took it off again and placed it back where it belonged, before crawling back into bed for another deep, restful slumber.

Even after her awakening during the night, Kim was still able to get a strong solid sleep as she felt a lot better in herself, with her body feeling lighter and not as heavily burdened. It was all she needed if she was going to make something of today. She did however check her kimmunicator for any news from Wade but sure enough it must have been taking him longer than usual as Kim choice to put it out of her mind as she went along with her morning routine and showered.

As she went to dry her hair, Kim examined and tried to think what would be good to wear for the today. She didn't get anywhere the day before in college as she figured maybe she should step up her fashion game. Kim's eye didn't take long to drift over the jacket she received as I was designer and incredibly fashionable, it may make it easier to form an outfit around it.

With her centre piece chosen, Kim opted to wear something warmer and fashionable to go with it as she wore short, ankle length boots that were on with some tight, tattered and darkly washed out jeans. For a top she just left a bra on and covered the rest of her body in a loose, light grey cardigan which of course was than topped with the leather jacket as Kim chose to keep her hair down but accessorise to the current weather with a pair of sunglasses. Sure enough, while most of it was something she would normally wear, the jacket really stepped it up in terms of style as Kim took a moment to admire herself before grabbing her stuff and making her way downstairs.

"Morning Kimmy." Kim was met with the sweet sound of her mother who Kim was surprised to be up in the kitchen cooking away.

"Morning mom. I didn't think you would be up." Kim said surprised but also with a small hint of passive aggressiveness as she entered.

"Well I didn't get a chance to see you off yesterday and I wanted to make up for it." Ann smiled as she stunned to face Kim as she looked surprised at her appearance as she smiled warmly. "It seems like every time I see you now, you're always wearing that leather jacket." She smiled to her.

"You only gave it to me yesterday." Kim shyly said, blushing slightly as she sat down. "And what about what you're wearing?" Kim pointed out as her mother was wearing something more inappropriate today. Today she was sporting heels with leather leggings on with Kim's hated latex addition of a black latex miniskirt around her waist. She did wear what Kim found to be a rather nice white blouse on her torso, but Kim was too unobservant to notice the leather breast bra Ann wore beneath it. Kim could accept the blouse and even the leggings but the latex was still disturbing for her to see.

"What about what I'm wearing?" Ann raised a brow sassily as she came over to Kim.

"No….Nothing." Kim opted not to pursue it at risk of an argument.

"Anyway, I made you breakfast. I didn't think you would have much time to prepare yourself something." Ann told her willing to pass it as she brought a plate over to Kim which she saw contained a rather lavish looking omelette as Kim underestimated how hungry she was.

"Thanks mom, wow it looks great." Kim thanked her as she wasted no time as she dug in, amazed at how good it was with all her favourite veg and so well-seasoned. "It tasted great Mom." Kim smiled after her first mouthful as Ann seemed glad as she worked away. Kim still felt distracted and put off as her mother wore that latex and outfit as she remembered that she said she was meeting someone today. "So what are you up to today?" Kim asked casually to spark conversation as her remembered her mom's lab.

"Uhhh nothing special. Mostly meetings. Contrary to popular belief, 50% of what doctors do are bureaucracy and paperwork." Ann rolled her eyes sighing as that was what Kim heard. "I just have to present my progress and findings that I've been working in private, nothing exciting nor fun." She sighed further as it seemed convincing to Kim after seeing how drained and annoyed she was ending her call the night before. But Kim was still curious about what she has been working on as she ate away at her breakfast.

"So are you going to be late getting home tonight?" Kim asked hoping to find a window to investigate.

"Depends how long it takes to explain it for them to understand. Why do you ask?" Ann asked suspiciously as Kim needed to diffuse it.

"Well you mentioned us spending more time together to bond, so I was wondering if you were up for that tonight?" Kim suggested as she has been feeling closer and more reassuring when they opened up and spent time together.

"That sounds like a great idea sweetie. I'll pick up somethings on my way home for it." Ann smiled to Kim as she felt slightly dishonest but glad.

"Great. Thanks for breakfast mom, I better be going no…" Kim trailed off as she got up getting interrupted by the sound of car beeping, sounding really close. Kim turned to look out the front as sure enough a fancy black car with tinted windows had driven into their driveway. "Who is that?" Kim asked her mother who let out a short sigh.

"That's my ride. These corporate meetings are far too serious they always offer to chuover for me." Ann sighed disappointingly. "And we were having such a nice start to the morning. I'll try to get home not long after you Kim." Ann said politely as she hurried to get her purse.

"Take your time mom it's fine. I'll walk out with you." Kim smiled supportively getting her handbag. She mother strutted out the hall with Kim as she grabbed the leather jacket she left hanging their, adding it to her already quite shiny and provocative outfit. "You're really going to wear that too?" Kim found herself asking still not won over by Ann's fashion who frowned.

"Kimberly." Ann said sternly to warn her as Kim was smart enough to drop it for now.

"Sorry, it's just…..I really like the outfit as it is." Kim lied as her mother seem to accept it.

"Thank you sweetie. I can see about getting you leggings like these to go with your jacket. Or the skirt if you're interested." Ann smiled as Kim felt her stomach turn at the thought of wearing latex or anything else leathery with her jacket.

"I think I'm okay thanks. I'll see you tonight mom, good luck with the presentation." Kim said to her.

"Thank you sweetie. Have a great day. I love you." Ann told her as she embraced her daughter and gave her a departing kiss as Kim felt her heart flutter a little from the affection of her mother as she hugged her back deeply, getting slightly distracted by the sound of their leather rubbing off themselves.

The two soon broke from their hug as they went separate ways, with Ann giving a short caring care to her daughter before getting into the black car and vanishing from view. Kim looked back as the temptation to follow her or maybe sneak into her lab entered her mind, but with all the effort her mother was going through for her the more guilty Kim felt as she decided to focus on college instead.

When Kim arrived to the college, she made a vow to herself to drop her suspicions of her mother and focus on herself. When she made her way towards her first class, she begun to get the feeling like she was being watched. As she walked confidently through halls, she caught the glimpses of people's heads turning at the sight of her, before trying to look back before she noticed.

At first Kim was awkward and self-conscious as to why all of a sudden people were noticing her, but than she realised that it may not have been for negative reasons. Kim begun to notice the up and down gazes of guys checking her out with much intrigue and trying not to look weird. But it wasn't just men, girls were also excited by her appearance, as they got their friend's attention to see Kim's style.

Kim looked down at herself and had to admit she did step up her appearance a lot more as she must have looked a lot more fashionable and eye appealing for the new environment. She was definitely getting people's attention more and it must be thanks to this jacket, trying her outfit fashion together.

"Hey there." Kim head someone coming up from behind her as she waited outside the auditorium for her first class as she turned to see two girls gathered behind. "Your jacket is so cute, we got to know where you got it." One of the girl's smiled getting a better look at it.

"Yeah, your fashion is amazing. I'm so jealous." The other girl giggled looking up and down at Kim's clothing and style.

"Oh thanks, you're too kind." Kim smiled and blushed politely. "I'm not sure where it's from to be honest. I got it as a gift. Not really used to wearing jackets like it but it's nice to hear I'm doing something right." Kim giggled modestly as she awkwardly pulled her hair back behind her ear.

"You look great, hey do you want to sit with us or are you waiting for someone?" They offered intrigued as compared to yesterday this almost seemed like a dream.

"No, no I'd love to." Kim said not wanting to sound too over excited but appreciative. "I'm Kim by the way." She introduced herself politely as she begun to mingle with the two girls with ease as they made their way in.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Kim as it was the complete opposite as the day before. Everywhere Kim went or class she attended she was getting people's attention. Different guys and girls would instantly be drawn towards Kim and have to meet her as soon Kim went from a nobody to the centre of attention where ever she went.

In the past, Kim would have thought that this was too much attention. She didn't like being along but didn't want everyone wanting her, but things seemed different in her. This leather jacket only seemed to get better for her as she grew more interest in it's appeal. If this was what she was experiencing, she could only imagine what kind of treatment her mother was getting in her life.

It wasn't like Kim was doing anything wrong. She may have seen leather to be too sexy and provocative for her taste, but it really depended on her actions she did with it. Kim was still Kim, just because she was wearing a leather jacket didn't change who she really was. It made her feel guilty again about suspecting her Mom. Just because she was wearing all this tight shiny clothing didn't mean she was no longer her mother or the woman she used to be. Maybe this was what she was trying to show and teach Kim.

Kim was starting to appreciate and enjoy all the attention she was getting and was even starting to get thoughts about exploring it more. If wasn't for the fact she promised to hang out with her mother that night, she would have been happy to hang out more with her many new friends she made. She defiantly felt like she could walk with a new level of confidence in her life.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kim smiled as she entered their home as she couldn't wait to tell her how today went and thank her again, believing it was to do with the jacket she was gifted. Mom?" Kim called out again as she took off her handbag and looked around as sure enough there didn't seem to be any sign of her Mother. She did say that she would try to get home around the same time as her, but as Kim walked past her Mother's lab, what she saw last night came back into her head.

Kim was still feeling guilty and conflicted with spying on her, but like she kept telling herself, it's because she cared and loved her, she didn't want there to be anything bad happening with her in this new lifestyle. Opting to take the risk, Kim got to work as she was able to swiftly lockpick the door to her Mother's lab as she slipped quickly encase she returned.

Kim instantly walked over to the table were sadly it looked like her mother had cleaned it up since the night before. There were still a few lab notes that contained a ton of different chemical formulas that just went over Kim's head. It looks like her mother also kept strips of fabric on the table like a tailor with different shades of leather that Kim examined to find it with the same soft sleek feel as her jacket. There were also latex samples there that Kim ignored but quickly took pictures of to send to Wade.

Next Kim started to go through the draws that seemed to have more of these samples along to were Kim found those pills her Mom was taking the night before. Kim looked at the bottle as she noticed that there was a manufacturing company, Fremona Inc. Kim took note of the name as she was about to take two of the pills to use as a sample for Wade when she could have sworn she heard a car pulling up.

Kim panicked and cursed herself for not having enough time as she quickly returned the pills back and quickly made her way out. She was annoyed she didn't have enough time and didn't even get to check the filing cabinet where she saw her mother pulling file on Yang from prior. Kim wasted no time when she got out as she quickly relocked the lab door and made her way int the living room where sure enough, her mother had just gotten out of the same black car she left in that morning.

"Hey ya Mom." Kim acted casual as her mother came in looking a little red and flustered as she came in with her leather and latex looking a little ruffled.

"Hi Kim, sorry I'm late sweetie. That meeting took up more time than I hoped." Ann sighed looking tired.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked concerned as it should have been too strenuous on her if it was just a meeting.

"I'll be fine, it just took a lot out of me." Ann giggled reassuringly. "How about I get ready for this evening?" Ann suggested as this did give Kim a chance to check out what she had found with Wade.

"Sure mom, I'm going to do some work for class. Give me a shout if you need any help." Kim smiled casually as she made her way upstairs into her room. Once there, Kim took out her communicator and turned the volume down, cautious of her mother waking in or over hearing her conversation.

"Hey Wade, did you get what I sent you?" Kim asked eager to learn what she found.

"Yeah, I think I got a general idea what it is. What's this for? Still for this, 'personal matter'?" Wade wanted to know as he typed away.

"It's the work my mom has been hiding from me and it's linked to Yang in some way. Do you know what it is?" Kim said not wanting to hear any disapproval from Wade and only results.

"Yeah, it seemed to be a composite on skin reactions. Like allergies." Wade explained to her as Kim remembered the fabrics she had found.

"Let me guess, they are in relation to leather and latex allergies?" Kim guessed as it would make sense.

"Yeah you're right, latex allergies to be precise. Because of its artificial properties it can cause skin allergies to a lot of people. But this also seems to focus on general skin reaction." Wade went on as Kim tried connecting things together when Yang popped into her mind.

"Wait Wade, look up on file you have on Yang, see if she has a latex allergy." Kim asked trying to piece things together.

"Yeah, you're right. Yang does have a latex allergy. You think that's why she's been working with your mom?" Wade asked as it did make sense to Kim.

"I think so, I overheard her collecting results on Yang so I'm guessing maybe she's one of her samples. I guess that might explain how she got involved in this new lifestyle." Kim said quietly as she wanted to believe all of this and drop her whole thing towards her but there was what felt like a small voice telling her there was so much more.

"Huh? New lifestyle?" Wade questioned not hearing about this.

"It's nothing. At least I know I have nothing more to worry about. Thanks for the help Wade, although could you still look into that Yang thing. Also look into this corporation in your search, Fremona Inc." Kim gave to him as Wade took note of it.

"Sure, I'll see if that helps. Don't keep me in the dark about this Kim." Wade added before signing off for the night as Kim figured it was best to head back down to her Mom.

"Oh Kim, I was just about to call you." Ann smiled as Kim came down to the living room to see the blinds were pulled and furniture rearranged into a more cosier format with the table brought closer, holding a large slow cooker filled with a strong aroma filled stew. There was candles to light the dark room as it looked so nice that it instantly gave Kim a relaxing, pleasant sensation.

"Wow, this looks so nice and cosy Mom." Kim chuckled softly as she deeply appreciated how much of an effort her mother had been putting in with this.

"Really? I didn't really have time to do anything more for it." Ann said glad that Kim enjoyed. "I just thought we'd just eat together and take in a movie."

"That sounds great to me. I'm happy as long as we're spending time together." Kim smiled as she went to sit down on the sofa as Ann joined right next to her. Ann offered Kim a bowl and dished out the stew to her as Kim caught a deeper riff of all the seasonings and ingredients, making her sink deeper into the sofa relaxed.

"I'm afraid I'm not the best when it comes to picking movies. I just heard that this one is new and was quiet popular." Ann giggled cluelessly and awkwardly to Kim as she went to play the film.

"I don't think it matters. I'm just happy we're spending time together like this." Kim smiled as she shifted closer into Ann as their clothes rubbed off each other.

Kim couldn't be happier as it felt like all of the suspicions and espionage she was having behind her Mother's back never happened. It felt like everything was back to normal as she sank deeper between the sofa and her mother and begun to eat away at the stew. Like with the rest of her Mother's cooking, it was warming and nourishing to eat as Kim savours it's taste and affects on her as she begun to turn her attention to the film.

It seemed to be a foreign film, it didn't seem to be anything too special or unique from the start, just focusing on late teenage girl around her own age. It seemed to be one of those coming of age stories which usually Kim didn't care too much about. But the film didn't matter to her as long as she got to spend time with her mom like this. The story than introduced another female character as it seemed to than focus on the two of them bonding together.

Kim could start to notice undertones starting to form and be shown in the film but she took no head of it at first. She finished with her stew as she sat up on the sofa, folding her legs up to the side as she startled to nestle herself closer into her mom next to her. But as the film begun to go on, these undertones begun to become clearer as the focus of the movie as Kim begun to feel a little awkward.

She watched on as sure enough, one of the girls was indeed in love with the other the other feeling conflicted with her own sexuality. She never saw herself watching this kind of movie with her family, but her mother hadn't said anything yet and she didn't want to ruin their evening. Besides, Kim told herself there was nothing weird or wrong about it. It was just a film and it's a common thing nowadays.

Kim heard her mother shift a little as the sound of the leather and latex she wore crinkled loudly as the sound of it for some reason sent almost chill like sensations down Kim's spine. With the candles burning in the room, Kim noticed that she was starting to get quite hot and a little flushed. As the movie started to get a bit more explicit with exploring one of the girl's sexualities and featured a lot of her naked, the thought entered Kim's mind that maybe it was the film's doing.

Sure enough, as a scene played were one of the girl's looked at herself naked in the mirror and with feeblish intent, tried to pleasure herself, Kim felt her face burning. She was expecting her mother to at least comment it, but there was nothing, so Kim remained silent. It was probably the room, a quick glance at her mother told Kim she looked red in the face too. Kim told herself it was probably best to take off the leather jacket finally which she had been wearing so casually she almost forgot she was even wearing it.

But when Kim went to take off the jacket, she found herself freezing and being hesitant. Her fingers touched off its smooth sleek material as it felt so good and calming to her. In fact, this whole room and situation felt so relaxing to Kim. Her mother shifted again gently as their leather rubbed off one another, creating a short shower of leather creaks that was like ASMR to Kim, as she gently bit her lip from how much of a electric reaction it shook through her.

Kim didn't want to dwell on it too much or interrupt this moment with her mother. She just told herself she had to calm down and relax more and it would pass. Kim lowered herself down more and wrapped on of her arms around Ann, squeezing gently as heard her jacket squeak and creek more, sending more sparks into her. Kim just ignored it for now, lowered her head onto her Mother's shoulder as she cuddled into her, Ann giving Kim a short maternal kiss on the head and made Kim comfortable.

After that, Kim just focused on the movie, trying to keep her mind on the plot more than what was going on. She just distracted herself by feeling the leather material of her own and her mother's clothes as she took deep breath after deep breath. She felt like she was going to fall asleep there from how warm and relaxed she was, but stayed focus, at least till the end as the movie seemed to be reaching its climax.

Kim gripped into the leather fabric with bathed breath as the two girls seemed to confront one another and both of them confess and come to grips with their sexuality. They were alone as they were getting closer towards one another with a gaze towards one another that Kim felt drawn into. She didn't know why she felt so invested in this film but she wanted to see them kiss and love each other.

Kim was feeling so hot and drained from watching this as she was starting to feel something else. She felt her insides starting to flare up, like she was having a period, but it wasn't painful, it was more of an aching pleasure. Like Kim was begging for some satisfaction and relieve but wasn't, only letting the feeling grow.

She dug deeper into the leathery feel of her mother and jacket as Kim was practically panting from how hot and drawn in she felt as her loins were burning and contracting. Her eyes were glued to the screen as the two young women held one another with their eyes closed and lips moving closer together.

Kim was practically begging for them to kiss already for some reason. It was like everything will be relieved in her if they only just kissed. But sure enough, the second the two girl's lips touched, Kim let out a moan, too sucked into the moment to realise what she did as she bit her lip and breathed deep as the two girls continued to kiss each other passionately.

What happened after that was practically a blur to Kim, like she was day dreaming. She remembered the kissing scene so vividly in her mind and the detail of the two kissing and how it made her feel, but afterwards she had no idea what was happening but was still taking it in. Soon enough the credits started to play as Kim snapped out of her day dream, not fully remembering the end but knew it was happy and that's all that mattered to her as she slowly picked herself up off her Mother.

"That was nice, sorry about the content. I didn't think it was going to be like that." Ann giggled amusingly as she sat up and stretched as her clothed creaked again, reenergizing Kim as she rubbed her eyes.

"No no, it's fine, I liked it." Kim said stretching as well as her body felt like it was vibrating gently after the experience.

"Are you okay sweetie? Are you blushing?" Ann asked tilting her head as Kim was definitely red now turning away awkwardly.

"No no I'm fine, I'm just a little hot after that." Kim sighed a relief as Ann raised a brow.

"A little hot? Because of the content?" Ann asked concerned. "Is there anything you want to tell me Kim?" Her mother asked warmly as Kim realised she had given her the wrong impression.

"No no no no Mom no…..it..it…it's just because of the candles….and the jacket….and the cuddling….." Kim was red in the face blushing as her mother hugged her reassuringly.

"It's okay Kim. I know what you mean. And it doesn't matter if you are or aren't too me. You'll still be my daughter, who I will love unconditionally forever." Ann told her lovingly as she held her close and stroked her hair lovingly. The embrace was so nice and reassuring for Kim as she felt she was entering that state from before when watching the film as she fell into her mom.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled rubbing her cheek into her mom's jacket's fabric relaxingly.

"So, you liked the film than?" Ann said trying to end the awkwardness for her daughter as she seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh, yeah, no I did. I really liked it. I was happy they got together in the end. Not for any sexual reason." Kim added quickly not wanting to come across as a lesbian to her mother as she was awkward still as her mother just laughed at how cute this was to her.

"It's fine Kimmy, there's no need to be so awkward." Ann reassured her again as Kim really hoped she was getting the right impression.

"I think I'm just going to head to bed now if that's okay. I'm feeling pretty tired and drained." Kim told her feeling pretty sapped from the weird experience she had.

"Yeah you were falling asleep cuddling into me, you looked so cute sweetie. Just like when you were a little girl." Ann giggled as at least this was a new kind of awkward she was getting.

"Mom stop that's embarrassing. Are you going to bed too?" Kim asked wanting to change the subject as her mother seemed a little awkward now.

"No, actually I was invited to go out tonight. I expect I will be out late." Ann explained expecting Kim to be disapproving of her.

"Okay than, enjoy yourself mom, love you." Kim smiled as she went to go upstairs much to her mother's surprise. Kim figured it was best that she got to bed and slept off whatever came over her during that. She quickly made her way upstairs were despite it not being so late, Kim felt drain after everything as she entered her room to find it be freezing as the cold air hit her hot body hard.

Kim grunted as she realised that her window was left open all day and her mother must have left the air conditioning on. Kim wanted to hurry into bed and warm up as she put the jacket off and had to endure more cold. She pulled off her top and jeans and Kim snapped her bra off as she caught a glimpse on herself in the mirror and froze.

Kim stood there in just her underwear as she looked at her naked body, with the cold sexualising more of her features. It was just like the scene in the movie as Kim looked at herself like she was a stranger as the feeling in her loins were still aching away from her dream like state. Kim reached up at her erected nipple as she cupped the cold skin and found it sensitive to touch as Kim backed away.

Kim didn't know what was coming over her as she rarely ever felt like this in her life, but after watching that movie and the loneliness of her breakup, as lowered her other hand down towards her crotch as she looked into the mirror. Kim let out a shameful moan as pleasure erupted from her loins as Kim shut her eyes and the intimate images of the film filled her mind.

But Kim had to stop what she was doing as she realised this wasn't her. She was just confused right now and needed to rest, that's what she told herself. She back away from the mirror as she wasn't going to let herself attempt masturbating again as went to go into her bed but had to stop. She looked back at her leather jacket hanging here as the temptation was too strong for her.

Besides it was too cold to sleep in just her panties. Biting her lip, Kim threw away any bad thoughts she had on the subject as she took back the jacket and threw it back on, letting out a soft moan as she felt it's leathery, silky touch on her bare naked torso. Not only did it warm her but it satisfied what had been lingering since the film.

Kim practically fell into the bed and squirmed into the feel of the jacket without a care or worry in the world. She didn't even bother to read Wade's e-mail's about what she asked about. She didn't even think about her suspicions on her mother or her mysterious work, now she just let her body and thoughts after watching that lesbian romance take hold combined with how good the leather felt on her cold naked body, to quickly sink into one of the deepest sleeps she had gotten in a long time.


	3. Sex Dream, The New Red Head, Coffee Date

Kim stirred in her bed, not due to a restless sleep like the prior night, now there was something else plaguing her. The movie she watched definitely left an impression on her subconscious as Kim was in a deep sleep that looked like she was inside a film. It felt so unusual to her, it was so vivid and detailed to her.

The leather jacket she chose to wear could be felt as she slept, with its soft smooth material clinging lovingly to her bare naked body. But it was more than just the fabrics she was wearing she could feel, Kim could feel her heart fluttering like mad and emotions flowing through her. She felt vulnerable and lonely like she was going to cry and she seemed to be looking for something.

But then it all began to fade away, being replaced with deep emotions of joy and warmth all caused by the one thing. There was a girl in her dress, a young girl around the same age as Kim who kind of seemed like a mirrored persona. She had such beautiful red hair, a slim but strong toned body shape at around the same height as Kim.

She stood there looking as lonely but glad to see Kim just as much as she did. She stood there in a full leather body suit that almost looked like a costume to Kim as she wore a mask only making her face harder to see in her dream state. Kim could feel her emotions and yearning only getting stronger as they approached each other. Everything Kim experienced when she watched the movie was coming back strong.

Kim felt like she was in love with this mysterious girl, like she held the solution to all her confusion and confliction. Her body glimmered in her leather as Kim wanted their bodies to embrace and rub off each other. She wanted to kiss her, she wanted to explore her, and she wanted to make love to the masked beauty. Fitting for a dream, Kim acted out of character in a state of lust as it seemed the more she tried to have this girl, the faster she faded away before Kim snapped awake.

Kim leaped out of her bed taking a few deep breaths as her alarm blared away next to her. She ignored it at first as the reality of the dream begun to sink in. She curled up in the bed for comfort, hugging her self completely forgetting she slept with the jacket on as she just ran her hands over the material for relaxing comfort.

Kim began to question what had come over her. Her body felt pretty hot and frustrated after the dream as it seemed so real to her. But the more worrying part came from downstairs, were she felt her womanhood having a burning itch of arousal and in her bare state she could feel that it was damp after a dream such as that. But why did she pretty much have a sex dream about another girl.

This wasn't Kim's first sex dream, she was a human girl after all, she had needs and desires as much as the next person, but she never had any lesbionic ones or even signs of it. So why did this one make her so aroused and make her want more. She never had such an emotional one there, as soon as she woke up she felt the looming sensation of loneliness and need for someone to creep in although faded shortly.

Kim looked down and she figured it was best not to dwell on it now, besides she needed to get ready for college. While she's sure there was some over the top erotic subconscious reasoning or psychology behind it, Kim was just going to blame that film she watched with her mom the night before. It only made sense that she has a lesbian dream after she watches a lesbian love story. Besides Kim never took interest or looked into anything lesbian themed out of simple sexual difference so it made sense her mind would wander with the concept and idea.

She was wasting enough time worrying about it as Kim hopped out of bed and went in for a shower Without second thinking, Kim slowly slipped out of her jacket carefully and hung it up while she waited for the water to heat she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Kim examined herself and was confident that she lost weight or at the very least her features seemed a bit more noticeable. It was fine by her despite not being very active lately, although the jacket has been quite flattering on her frame, maybe all this stress and worry for her mother had a positive effect on her.

Kim stepped into the shower, enjoying the refreshing sensation that washed over her when her mind did think of something. She looked down her naked body and felt drawn to her vagina which was still a little bothered after that dream. While Kim didn't like it, she thought it was only best that she examined herself, besides it was the healthier thing to do.

Kim nervously lowered her wet hands feebly towards her womanhood as her fingertips gently graces off the outside of her lips. She instantly jolted a bit and let out a deep moaning groan as the burning sensation spread through her, not painfully though it was pleasurable. Kim despite what she thought was right ignored it and braved the courage to go deeper in as she slowly begun to dig her fingers inside herself as she groaned out lustfully.

She knew she was doing this for medical reasons, but she still was still enjoying it. She bit her lip gently as she forced herself to rub up and along her folds trying to see if there was any sign of an infection, but instead of burning it was numbing. Soon there was just the pleasure of this as Kim closed her eyes and moaned softly as she continued to examine her vagina, starting to get far too lost and into her own actions as she almost slipped in the shower.

Kim cried out slightly and rebalanced herself as she instantly retracted her fingers out and caught her breath. She got way too into that, but she couldn't blame herself. She had needs and it was only natural after her break up with Ron and that erotic dream she had that she would have urges. But what Kim only realized then was that she was wasting too much time daydreaming while she played with herself in the shower.

She quickly wrapped up her shower and got quickly to work drying herself and getting ready, which meant picking an outfit. Kim instantly eyed her leather jacket as it was a no brainer she had to wear it again, she was so popular the previous day and had everyone's attention in it so she would be a fool to pass up wearing it again. Hopefully her scent didn't linger on it though after sleeping in it she thought but figured she could easily mask it with perfume which she rarely ever wore.

She thought she would be a little bold and went with a swede skirt over her panties which she put on tightly around her waist. Beneath them she went with knee high socks and a pair of ankle length boots to complement her jacket. Kim felt the urge to show off a bit more of her chest as she put on an off the shoulder top which she than partially covered over with her leather jacket left open. Finally she felt her outfit needed some accessorising as she put on some simple earrings and went with a choker for around her neck and make up choices to match it.

Kim gave herself a quick glance in the mirror as did find her outfit a little bit alternative and unusual but she still really enjoyed wearing it all the same. But even if she had an objection to it, she didn't really have any time to pick something else as she was reminded of the time and quickly grabbed her bag and went out.

Kim felt bad she was going to skip out on her time with her mom, she was enjoying spending time with her in the mornings but she better leave now and avoid missing class, plus she can get breakfast there. But Kim did notice a lack of sound downstairs and her mom's bedroom door still shut. She was probably still in bed and getting ready after being out all night.

"Mom? Mom are you awake?" Kim asked quietly as she knocked gently on the door but didn't get a response. "Mom?" She tried again as she thought she maybe still asleep and figured it would be best to wake her and check up on her as she turned the knob to slowly open it.

"Ahhhh! Wait Kim, don't come in!" She heard her mom say quickly as Kim stopped herself instantly as there seemed to be a lot of movement inside the room and Kim could swear she heard someone giggling.

"Oh, sorry. I'm running a little late, I'm going to be going off now." Kim told her on the other side of the door as she dropped her smile as she could have sworn she heard her say something to someone.

"Oh, okay honey. Sorry I'm running a little beHIND! Too…..Ssshhh!" Ann shouted back sounding unsettled as she said something else under her breath as it definitely sounded like there was someone else in the room.

"Mom? Who are you talking to? Is there someone else in there?" Kim asked suspicious as she went to open the door, opening the door as a dank warm smell was emitted from the room that instantly heated up Kim's body a bit and unsettled her.

"Don't come in KIM!" Her mother ordered her quite strongly. "I've got nothing on, I'm trying to take a call while dressing myself." She said back as Kim left the door open a bit as that odour seemed familiar but still off to Kim as she was happy to close the door again.

"Okay, well I better get going myself. Love you!" Kim called back finding her behaviour really bizarre but figured it was better to leave and not waste more time on as she hurried down stairs and skipped off to college.

Kim made her way to college with a new spring on her step. After how well things went yesterday she walked more confidently, almost as if she was almost strutting as she went along, giving a slight sway on her hips as she held her head up high. Sure, enough when she made it to the campus, things were even stronger than what happened yesterday.

More people were noticing Kim with more boys wanting to introduce themselves to her while some of the girls from before wanted to instantly rekindle with her. Kim instantly felt rejuvenated, forgetting everything from that morning as she soaked in the attention feeling so relaxed and enjoyed practically being the queen of the college. She only took a break from them all when she forgot to go to her locker and used it as an opportunity to get away.

"Kim! Where have you been!" Kim instantly jumped as the Kimmunicator she had in her locker instantly came on and Wade startled her. "I guess I got to call off the search party now, you were so keen on learning this stuff, I'm surprised you've been so quiet since last night." Wade calmed down leaning back relaxed again as Kim instantly forgot about Wade and her private snooping.

"Sorry Wade, I was having a night in with my Mom. It completely slipped my mind. Why what's up, what did you find?" Kim asked giggling as she found it amusing how caught up she had become all of a sudden.

"A lot. Remember how I was talking about those dummy corps? Well I took the name of that company you mentioned, Fremona Inc. and I think there's something big going on behind them. I had to dig deep and cautiously to go under their radar but they have their hands in the pockets so many places around the country, including Middleton. And get this, they are the ones who bought your mom's hospital." Wade explained to Kim as it made a lot of sense to Kim who took it all in and tried to piece together it.

"And that makes them Yang's employers to, right?" Kim asked remembering the blonde well.

"That's right, all her security permits and privileges all came from them. They've bought a lot of places in Middleton, they even have a HQ here in the largest building in the city, I will send you the location in case you want to learn more for yourself." Wade told her as he sent her the location as Kim checked it out and sure enough she remembers seeing it as it looked like any high-rise business tower.

"Thanks, I will be sure too. What do they do? Why are they so secretive and shady?" Kim asked as she became more concerned for her mother as just when things were starting to look better, and she could put her mind at ease, things were starting to look dark.

"Officially, they're an investment company, a perfect cover for the amount of money they pour in, buying up properties and establishments. But what they do with these companies explains why they hide. They use their resources into all sorts of research and development that range from big areas such as pharmaceuticals to little things like fashion." Wade explained the best that he could as something seemed odd about it too Kim, like something she just couldn't piece together fully but seemed simple.

"Listen Kim, I know that you want to keep this secret and all, but this group is looking riskier. I mean I had to stop there because I was afraid it would raise alarms and get us in trouble." Wade explained as Kim interjected.

"No of course, ease off for now. I say focus on Yang, something tells me there's more to her than wanting to simply because of a latex allergy. Even if she has a thing for leather," Kim said as Wade raised a brow of confusion with this comment. "But if my Mom is secretly helping this group, I need to make sure she's not in danger and being used by them." Kim said to him as she was hoping that her Mom's new fashion and lease of life was because of her time spent with this wild young woman Yang and not through malevolent means through this mysterious company.

"I get it now, that explains why you were so secretive to me about it. I'm sure your mom will be fine Kim, she's as smart as you are. She would never let herself and her work be used for evil means." Wade reassured her as Kim hoped the same thing, but Wade didn't know everything she did.

"Thanks Wade. I promise I won't keep anything from you again. I really appreciate all of your help with this." She smiled as she looked down the hall seeing students making their way to class as she wanted to take her mind off it like she promised herself and focus on college while she was here.

"One more thing, Kim." Wade stopped her as she turned back confused. "Are you…. trying a new outfit look?" Wade asked as he was able to get a full length few of Kim as he found her incredibly cute but a little much for her taste.

"Huh? Why what's wrong with it? I want to make an impression in college, it's nothing too…." Kim looked away avoiding eye contact as she drifted off to the side again when something caught Kim's eye in the crowd. Kim saw a girl turning from the side as her long red hair swung with the black glimmer of leather shinning from behind her fiery strands

Kim ignored what Wade was saying as she stared at the girl with great interest, examining what she was wearing as the girl seemed lost looking around the hallway. Kim had a hunch and she needed to see it, to be sure. She needed the girl to turn around and face her and she finally did, looking straight at Kim like she was thinking about something, but she gave everything Kim wanted to know.

She was about her age and height, in fact they were quite similar in all regards. The only thing that stood out about their bodies was the superior breast size this girl had over Kim but apart from that they had the same kind of body and that included the same kind of clothing. Sure enough, Kim instantly recognized the same beautifully tailored leather she saw on herself through the mirror. This girl was wearing the same designer leather jacket as Kim.

Everything seemed to fade away for Kim as she instantly stared down the girl, not caring she was noticing her as Kim looked with tunnel vision. This couldn't have been a coincidence that they wore the same jacket but oddly enough this girl definitely had a taste for leather. While Kim wore her jacket open, this girl choice to wear it tight, showing off the curves of her cleavage, as it dug tightly into her body. But what was also tight was her choice of leather leggings that showed her well toned legs and calf length boots worn over them with their heels giving a slight height advantage over Kim.

Kim ignored Wade's questions as she shut the locker and marched right over to the girl who quickly noticed Kim approaching her and like Kim, must have also noticed that they were wearing identical jackets.

"Hi, sorry I hope you don't mind." Kim apologized trying to stay focused as she was so drawn to this girl that she needed to get back to her senses.

"No no it's fine. I was actually a little lost." The girl shrugged off politely as she seemed to have something on her mind but didn't want to say it.

"Sorry but. You see I couldn't help but notice we were wearing the same jacket." Kim pointed out as the girl seemed to respond to this like Kim with curiosity.

"Yeah I know, strange coincidence right. But I guess we both swear the same great fashion sense, right?" The girl giggled like it wasn't anything too important, but Kim saw great importance in it.

"Yeah. I mean I'm actually a little interested in where you got it. See my jacket was a gift from someone and it would be rude of me to ask where they got it from, so I was wondering where you got it. Sorry if it's a bit rude of me to ask?" Kim said apologetically as the girl tilted her head at this as she examined her own leather jacket and felt the fabric.

"Oh, actually truth be told, I don't know myself," The girl asked with the same tone of confusion and uncertainty as Kim had been plagued with for the last few days. "I got this from a friend of mine not too long ago. I was unaware there were any others like it. Sorry I can't be much help to you. Truth be told I've been quite curious about its origins too." The girl said sadly as she felt the fabric of the jacket enjoyably as Kim found it but then Kim began to feel her jacket too and she felt how relaxing and alluring its smooth service was on her skin.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about class. I'm late for my class, it's in room 202." The girl freaked out as Kim was reminded she too was going to be late but oddly enough it was the same room she had class.

"Wait, I'm in there next. Here follow me it's over here." Kim told her as she hurried along as the girl ran along behind her. They slipped into the lecture hall just in time for the lecturer to start class. The girl Kim encountered sat next to her as their arms and elbows kept rubbing off each other, as Kim had a thousand questions for her, but every time their leather touched, it seemed like sparks were flying between them as they both looked at each other with slightly red faces before smiling and focusing back on the class.

Kim found it hard to focus as she felt so drawn to this girl, like she had been searching for her. It felt like if she was to find any new information about her investigation, she would have to get them from this redhead. The second this class was over, she was going to find out all she could about this mysterious girl. Soon class ended as the girl went to get up and leave when Kim got her attention.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Kim asked her as she touched her jacket and it felt like she got a static shock from the grab but thought nothing of it.

"Oh yeah sure, thanks. You really saved me there. I would die of embarrassment if I was to be late for my first class." She smiled pulling her hair to speak to Kim as her face was so pretty and youthful to Kim.

"Wait, you're only starting up now? Semester started two days ago." Kim giggled as she started to walk out of the lecture hall.

"Oh, yeah. I transferred here from Gotham, it's a little fast for me truth be told. I thought I didn't get in here but then I got a phone call offering me a position here yesterday. They said I could start next week but I didn't want to miss a day, so I got the first train last night and yeah here I am." She shrugged as it sounded crazy and obsessive when she said it out loud to Kim.

"Wow, that's insane." Kim as she instantly realized it sounded wrong. "No no not like that, I mean. That's a lot of dedication, I really admire that." Kim said reassuring her as she felt so awkward talking to her as Kim really wanted to make good impression on the girl and make her like her, but she seemed she was failing. "Sorry can we just start over?" Kim asked awkwardly as the girl just giggled finding it amusing.

"It's fine, I know what you mean. But yeah I take academia very seriously. I must seem like a complete dork. I'm Barbara by the way, Barbara Gordon." The girl smiled awkwardly enjoying Kim's behaviour which was a great relief to her.

"I'm Kim, Kim Possible." She smiled back feeling a thousand times lighter that she didn't make a fool of herself. "So, you're new here? I'm happy to show you around the city. I don't have any classes left so I got the whole day to enjoy." Kim offered as she wanted to know more about this Barbara and try and find out the origin of their jackets.

"Nice to meet you Kim, I really owe you for earlier. That sounds great, I'd like to know more about this place. I'm all yours for today." Barbara smiled as her phrasing instantly made Kim think she said something else but just ignored it as a simple miscommunication as they walked out, through the college.

As the two girls strutted through the halls in their leather outfits, they felt like the most popular girls at school as Barbara begun to feel the same love and attention Kim had gotten in their sexy leather covered bodies, especially Barbara whose outfit didn't hide much to the imagination about her features.

"Wow, I feel like everyone is staring at us. Is everyone this friendly?" Barbara blushed as she pulled her hair back awkwardly as girls were giggling in love with their outfits and guys were instantly checking them out with sexual interest.

"I think it's the leather doing it, I learned how appealing it is to other's yesterday. I'm not surprised, it's such a provocative and sexual material to wear." Kim sighed as she tried to stay on her moral compass from before, but even if it was sexual she was learning there was nothing wrong in wanting to feel or be sexy wearing it.

"Oh, is that why you wear it?" Barbara asked giggling as Kim blushed at the question. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that." She quickly took it back not wanting to offend Kim.

"No no it's fine. Actually, it is kind of why I'm wearing it. It was a gift from someone wanting to show me that while provocative it's still okay to wear. Why do you wear it? You seem to already have an enjoyment for it." Kim asked wanting to press a little and learn from Barbara who definitely didn't feel the same way.

"Oh well. It's a little complicated. But I'm glad you're keeping such an open mind on it, you're such a mature woman Kim. I mean you're practically walking like a full adult woman. Which I had that kind of confidence in my life." Barbara laughed as Kim smiled, shying her face away blushing a little from the complement.

"Yeah well, let's say I have a lot of years' experience." Kim said awkwardly as Barbara thought that was interesting to learn.

"Oh? How so? Come on tell. Unless it's personal." Barbara said as they walked along as Kim giggled as it was nice to meet a girl like her who didn't know about her spy life and wasn't also drawn in and allured by her leather jacket and more bolder fashion choice.

From there Kim begun to open up on all the crime fighting work that she would do in her free time, much to Barbara's amazement. She really seemed drawn in and interested in what she had to say, as it seemed like Barbara had a great moral compass. It was only fair that she opened up about herself where Kim learned the fact that her father was a police commissioner, explaining her high regard towards stopping crime.

It was something that Kim felt they could really bond over as she felt so isolated and unique from it that it made her seem too out there from other girls. It was nice she could share it with this girl in a mature manner and not have them see it as Kim bragging. Truly it seemed like they were able to bond properly and Kim finally succeeded in making a real friend at college and was completely invested in getting to know Barbara but was only thrown off when she heard a familiar sound and spun around to see a yellow blur speeding by.

"Yang?" Kim found herself uttering as she quickly cut off Barbara to turn just in time to spot them. Sure, enough as if time stopped for her, Kim got a clear image of the blonde woman driving past the two, with her long blonde locks sticking out from her helmet as she rode in the same yellow and black leather outfit her matching coloured bike. But Kim could swear that in that instance, she was looking right at Kim as she drove off ahead and lost ahead of them.

"Hmm, do you know them?" Barbara asked clearly noticing Kim cut her off and get drawn in by this yellow bike speeding by. Kim didn't know why but she found Yang showing up as a bad sign as she wanted to get off the streets.

"It's nothing, sorry about that. Want to get a coffee?" Kim smiled trying to find an excuse as Barbara was more than happy with the idea as the two made their way into the newest café to them. They sat down in a booth next to a window as the encounter with Yang rekindled Kim's inquisitive mind and felt like she was getting distracted with Barbara, but she had to fight that urge to care about her own personal and social needs in college. But as she gazed out the window, she could see the massive tower of the Fremona HQ where Yang was driving towards as Kim couldn't shake it.

"Are you okay? You seem a million miles away." Barbara asked feeling like there was something wrong with Kim as she seemed a bit distant from her.

"No no… it's nothing, it's just something that's been going on." Kim smiled it off as tried to focus on now.

"Maybe I should I go, I don't want to keep you." Barbara said awkward and politely as she went to get up as Kim didn't know why but she instantly reached out for her to stop her not wanting to lose her company.

"No please stay, I need this!" Kim told her as she gripped onto her leather jacket with the two college girls blushing at each other. "I mean…not in that way. I…. Oh god I'm such a mess." Kim said embarrassingly as she let her go folding her head into her arms on the table feeling like a complete idiot as she couldn't be normal for the life of her around this girl.

"Hey you're fine. Come on talk to me. What's wrong?" Barbara sat back down giggling to make Kim feel better as she looked back up to her sighing.

"I'm…. just an awkward mess right now. I don't know why but…. I came out of a long term relationship with my boyfriend and that made me realize how kind of dependent I was. And now I've been trying and failing miserably at trying to be more independent and meet new people." Kim groaned as she felt so pathetic saying this to Barbara who just snickered and put her hand on Kim's as Kim's mind instantly reminded her of the film she watched the other day as she tensed up a little.

"Seriously? You have to be kidding me. Kim you're telling me you are a mess and not independent when you are able to take down supervillains, travel the world and fight crime but can't even talk to a girl or handle college?" Barbara questioned as when she said it like that it sounded dumb to Kim who blushed forgetting Barbara was still holding her hands.

"It must sound stupid when you hear it." Kim sighed blushing embarrassingly.

"Actually, I can kind of relate and see where you're coming from. But Kim you're fine, I've been in kind of awe with you since we met. You think I am a confident social girl? If you didn't come up to me I would probably still be wandering those halls in a state." Barbara laughed as Kim found it hard to believe that a girl as attractive and mature as her would be like that.

"Shut up, there's no way you can be. Just look at your body and appearance, you seem so confident and mature." Kim complemented her as now Barbara was the one blushing.

"Hey body confidence doesn't equal social confidence." She laughed as the two girls shared a laugh together as they both realized they were still holding hands as they awkwardly let go after the shared moment. "This is nice, it's been so long since I have been able to do something like this and feel normal." Barbara smiled warmly as she fiddled with her jacket.

"Didn't you do this before back in Gotham?" Kim asked as Barbara begun to unzip her jacket slowly as Kim couldn't help but find the act a bit distracting.

"No, not really. Being the police commissioner's daughter doesn't make you very popular with college girls who just want to party and break the rules." Barbara said sullenly as she unzipped her jacket and pulled back it's leathery grasp on her cleavage as Kim's eyes widened a bit as Barbara was only wearing a slim revealing, grey sports bra that held up and showed off her cleavage to them while her midriff was muscular with pecs and slight signs of bruising as Kim blushed at the impressive sight not expecting Barbara to be so fit.

"Huh is something wrong Kim?" Barbara instantly noticed as Kim turned her gaze. Barbara looked down on herself and reminded of what she was wearing and freaked out a little moving to zip her jacket again. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to being around others like this. I never really dressed for going out." Barbara apologized trying to cover herself up panicking as Kim tried to stop her.

"No no no it's fine. I was just taken back a bit," Kim urged her as Barbara slowed up her actions as Kim calmed down with her. "It's just, you look so strong. You have such a beautiful womanly exterior I was just surprised how muscular you are." Kim explained to her as Barbara blushed opening up her jacket again feeling more comfortable after hearing that.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Barbara questioned slowly never being called that before by another girl.

"Well yeah of course, obviously." Kim giggled to her as Barbara blushed silently seeming being more comfortable with showing of her body more to Kim as Kim quickly realized how her words may have been interpreted wrongly. "I mean, just from the top of my head in honestly. I don't want it to sound like I'm checking you out or anything." Kim added very quickly and awkwardly as she realized that sounded even worse.

"Hehe it's fine Kim, thank you." Barbara smiled as she showed off her strong feminine torso out there for Kim as the two begun to enjoy their coffee and unwind, opening more up to each other.

"So how come you wanted to move out to Middleton? I mean I don't hear great things about Gotham and make it a personal rule for myself never to even touch it crime wise. But you came here and started college in a space of a day, you're really dedicated but there has to be something else?" Kim laughed wanting to know more about her generally but also to press her for information because there was something so odd about this girl. She seemed like a mirrored clone of Kim but seemed to be hiding something.

"Oh, well like you said I am dedicated, I'm pretty much a complete nerd. Why I'm so awkward around someone like you, I'm not used to being liked or popular." Barbara shied away awkwardly.

"What do you mean by someone like me?" Kim tilted her head wanting to know what kind of impression she gave off.

"Well, just look at you. You're smart, pretty, a professional crime fighter, you must be the most popular girl around." Barbara said in disbelieve as Kim felt flattered, but she hadn't felt those things in a while as Barbara shyly felt into her jacket as if for comfort.

"You'll be surprised I haven't had much luck with people since leaving High School, but I think that's why we've gotten along so well. We are very similar, and I think we both want the same thing from this college." Kim smiled gently to her as Barbara felt the same way as the two did feel a connection already. "But you didn't give me a straight answer, why did you come?" Kim wanted to know eagerly.

"Fine. I guess for a few reasons, my dad has always been over protective of me, so I was happy to finally get some distance and develop on my own. I've had a few male role models in my life but I don't really think they suit who I am…also..." Barbara drifted off as Kim leaned into her and reached out to encourage her and remind her she would listen and not judge; a deep sense Barbara had already gotten from Kim. "I feel like I can trust you with this…but…" Barbara said slowly and nervously as Kim was at the edge of her seat but was distracted again.

Before Barbara was able to go on any further, Kim heard the same sound again, turning outside the window to see Yang passing by the café. This time however, she was passing by slower as Kim narrowed her gaze at the woman and was taken back. In her slower speed, Kim was able to notice Yang was looking off at her side from behind her helmet. She was looking right at Kim from within the café as Kim shot up now suspecting that Yang is following her.

"Kim what's wrong?" Barbara asked frightened a little by Kim's sudden action as grabbed her bag.

"I'm sorry I got to go!" Kim apologized as she ran out of the café. But the time she got there Yang was already speeding off as Kim clenched her fists annoyed. Was Yang following her all day, driving past her twice in the one day could easily be a coincidence, but she looked right at her. She could see Kim in there with Barbara and was going over half the speed she was going before just to check her.

There was definitely something dodgy to Kim about Yang as the things Wade told Kim about her employer and their HQ popped into her head. Kim looked off into the distance where she saw Yang speed off too and sure enough, the HQ building for this mysterious Fremona Company could be seen. Kim felt bad ditching Barbara but she had to find out more now, as she ran at full speed towards the HQ building.


	4. The Catgirl and Kim's new Girlfriend

There was definitely something dodgy to Kim about Yang as the things Wade told Kim about her employer and their HQ popped into her head. She felt bad having to leave Barbara like that without giving a proper reason but she had to take this opportunity. She was convinced now that everything was connected and that the answers had to be at this Fremona HQ.

She stumbled as she ran, cursing her ankle boot choice in shoes, but she didn't think she would have to do anything like this today. None the less she didn't let it stop her as she slowed down her pace and realised she just had to stay off the streets for safety. If she was tracking or stalking her, then there would be no way Yang would be able to follow her. Even if she did, they would both be isolated, giving Kim the perfect opportunity to confront her.

But why was Yang following her? Is it because she found out she was researching her and the company? What if her mother set her up to do it? No that would be ridicules to imagine, there was no way Kim's mom could be involved and wrapped up in whatever they were planning. But they seemed really secretive, was it really for good intentions? She trusted her mother enough to only do good, but something about Yang and her strong, violent nature didn't click in place to her.

Then again this could be just all in her head. Yang isn't from here, perhaps she was just lost and randomly driving off. Her mom seemed to be trying to treat her latex allergy. Maybe this all had to do with treating latex and leather allergies and why her mother had grown so fond of wearing it. For science. But Kim knew for sure the only way she was going to get closure and be able to rest and sleep easy about all of this is to go to the source of everything. Where it all connects. Fremona Headquarters.

Kim emerged from an alleyway outside of the large corporate building as there was no sign of Yang as she tried catching her breath and calm down. She decided to scout the building out a bit as she peered into the large, windowed reception area. It looked like a normal kind of office building, with large reception table with a few women behind the desk hard at work.

Every now and then Kim noticed a few other women crossing across the lobby as they were all smartly dressed, of course they all had the similar fashion choice of wearing either leather and latex with their work clothes. It was in the same style Kim had viewed her mother wearing of recent, a balance between sexual fashion and smart business attire. Maybe this was Fremona's dress code, she didn't know why they would but she remembered learning they pride themselves on an all woman workforce, so it would make sense she figured it would be full of women.

But while Kim took mental notes and noticed this all, she also realised that they didn't seem to have a proper employee identification method. Piecing together what she viewed, it may not be necessary. Only women should be present there and they all have the uncommon fashion choice of wearing leather or latex. It was good thing she had the jacket her mom gave her. With luck, it may be easier to sneak in and investigate. Even if she gets caught, it's a public office, it's not like it's closed off to Middleton. Kim couldn't see much risk.

Kim calmed herself and made sure she looked presentable in the same manner she would be for college and strutted inside. She knew the number one thing to maintain when infiltrating a place like this is to blend in and maintain a perceived appearance of confidence. Like she was meant to be here, she was as busy and active as all the other girls.

It seemed to work as she walked past the reception, keeping her eyes forward, but quickly gazed at the women behind the counter. They seemed to notice Kim's appearance but didn't seem alarmed or concerned about her. She breathed a sigh of relief as they seemed to give her as much attention as the others, just what she needed.

She made her way down a corridor where she was given an idea on the scale of the Fremona work force. Kim walked down near a large office like workspace that housed a few dozen women, dressed the same as everyone focusing on what looked like administration work. Kim needed to find out their projects and goals as this looked more like a strictly business area as she wandered off and found a directory.

The building was practically a skyscraper with the number of floors as she wasn't surprised they needed a digital directory to fit in the sheer size of the map and everything it housed. It looked like it was built to run just about everything Fremona had their hands dipped in and managed for their female work force.

There were a few floors that looked like apartments for them to live in, along with an entire gym and pool. It's like they didn't even want their employees to ever leave. Kim found on the map a floor that took her interest and would have to do with her mother, 'Medical R&D Labs'. There was a few of them, other R&D floors and departments and existed, but the most unusual thing Kim found was what was on the top floors.

The building appeared to have roughly sixty stories too it, but the entire upper third of the building seemed somehow similar. They bracket off with the term 'Madams', ranging between 10-1 the higher up they went, each getting two stories between them as Kim couldn't figure out what it meant by that. Finally, at the top having a few extra stories too it was something called 'GM' as Kim took out her phone and without anyone noticing, took a picture of it all.

At least now she had a destination in mind, the labs. She can finally get answers and confirm her suspicions on what her mother is working on and what this company does. Kim strutted off with the same pace as a few of the other women as she found an elevator she could take up. She took this time to notice they really did higher all women as she tensed up by what seemed like female security guards walked past her with extremely strong and toned bodies.

Luck seemed to be on Kim's side today as she and a few of the ladies got into an elevator together with one of them wanting to go to the labs too. It appeared there was some sort of employee card or id needed as one of the ladies just to activate the elevator as Kim exhaled delighted with how easy this was being. Although knowing her history, getting in when infiltrating was the easy part, it was staying hidden and getting out which always blew up in her face.

"So yeah, it was totally unreal. The entire club was losing their minds seeing her act like that before," Kim heard a girl in front of her say. Kim was tucked into the back corner not wanting to be noticed as there were three women together in group seemingly gossiping as she listened in.

"Yeah, it was insane, she's usually such a hard ass but Selina made such a show of her," Another girl sighed in regards to whatever they were talking about.

"Sssshhhh don't just say that, you don't know who could be listening." The first girl warned them.

"I can't believe I missed out on that. I would have killed to see her like that," The third girl moaned.

"Yeah we know why." The second said as they all giggled mockingly as Kim was completely out of the loop and none the wiser.

"Please tell me someone recorded it." The third asked.

"Oh totally, Selina encouraged it. You know how much she loves attention. She was drinking in the crowd last night. She's such a bitch!" The first one rolled her eyes as this seemed to get the attention of another woman in the lift. Standing opposite of Kim who looked as strong, big breasts and shouldered as the security women.

"Careful now ladies, don't forget your respect." They spoke out to the three as they snickered and giggled a little.

"Oh come on, we all know Tifa despises her. You do too I'm sure." They said as Kim really wanted to know who was this Selina woman and why people thought that.

"True, but I know to be careful and vigilant of my surroundings," The strong woman in the corner commented as she turned to face Kim, looking right in her eyes as the other three girls turned to face her too. Kim thought she was in trouble that the woman figured that she wasn't one of them and thought she was in for a tough fight in an elevator. "What about you? What's your thoughts on Selina?" She questioned accusingly as the other girls joined in.

"Yeah….what are your thoughts on her," The middle girl eyed as they stared Kim down demanding an answer as Kim was unsure what to say.

"Ummmmm to be honest….." She started saying not sure what to answer that would be correct. "I don't really think anything of her," Kim managed to smile making it seem like she wanted to be neutral about this, but the girls seemed surprised by this answer, as Kim could breath again as they all started to laugh.

"Wow! What balls she has," One of the girls laughed as Kim smiled along with them trying to keep her cool as she didn't fully understand what she said.

"She's pretty brave, easy to see who she works under," The strong woman commented as thankfully the door opened for Kim as she could finally escape, stepping out with the three women who went off the other way while Kim got her bearings.

They were talking about working under someone, she wondered than if this mysterious Selina woman was their boss or supervisor. Would make sense why they were so secretive talking about her. She wondered if there were multiple bosses to this place with how large it is. Kim figured she may be able to find out who her mom works for and learn more later if need be, but for now she had to see what the labs were working on.

When they called it a lab they were right. The hall seemed to loop around the building and linked into rooms that were locked out to her, but at least they all had long but slim, window panels. Inside she could she a number of women in white, like they were scientists working on different things. They seemed to have almost an entire production line for something that Kim couldn't make out without making it obvious she was spying. But there was one thing she recognised. The pills that she found in her mom's work place.

She knew she was definitely on the right track but had to keep moving. Every now and then someone would walk by and notice her. They seemed to be getting more suspicious of her just walking around the halls and not being dressed in white as Kim hurried over to another door and peered in.

In this room, Kim found that these scientists had been packing up what seemed to be leather clothing into boxes. It seemed unusual for an R&D laboratory as Kim skipped further down and noticed it was like a production line. In another room she saw what they were doing or testing with them.

They were ringing out leather to dry out and putting other types of clothes in what seemed like a tumble dryer. There were also women only in their underwear, surrounded by these scientists as they appeared to be trying on these leather clothing. But as Kim practically pressed her face to look to the side of the room as to what they were wetting these clothes in, she saw something. She saw a scientist holding a leather jacket that looked identical to her own and Barbara's, being dipped into an unknown solution, as Kim's mind raced wanting to know more.

"What are you doing?" Kim jumped as she got too wrapped in trying to get a better look at it all as someone spotted her. She turned around from the doorway she was peering into as sure enough a young woman, about her age, maybe a little older spotted her as Kim knew she was in trouble now. The girl thought, looked really unusual and for some reason, seemed to be wanting to dress as a cat.

She wearing dark purple, latex thigh boots with a gold rim design and a white flower emblemed on them. These were worn over black leather pants held tightly by a purple belt. Her top was covered in a long, white latex jacket in the same style as her boots and looked like the scientist wear on this floor. What made her catlike, was the fact that she had cat ears poking out of her thick black hair, which Kim swore she saw twitch. She must have also had been wearing contacts or something because she had unusual yellow eyes.

"Oh…..I'm sorry." Kim smiled trying to sweet talk her way out with politeness but the girl seemed pissed and annoyed straight off the bat.

"You don't belong here! Who are you?" The catgirl demanded, stepping forward in her thigh high boots echoing in the hall to corner Kim against the door.

"No no…I do belong here…" Kim quickly defended as there was no way she was going to get past her and escape without alerting the whole building.

"Don't lie to me! You're not a scientist. I monitor the progress of every woman who works on this floor! You're coming with me intruder!" The black-haired girl hissed as Kim noticed she had animalistic canines and genuinely felt intimidated by her.

"I'm not lying…" Kim defended trying to come up with a cover story, cause if this kitty had claws, she did not like her odds. She tried using everything she knew about this mysterious company to her advantage. "I'm here because I'm assisting one of the doctors!" She quickly came up.

"Oh, is that so?" The girl grinned and stalked towards Kim like she instantly knew she was lying and was just waiting for any excuse to attack.

"It is. I'm assisting Dr. Possible." Kim said relying on her knowledge.

"Dr. Possible?" The catgirl raised a brow but slowed her pace.

"Yeah….you know. Ann Possible, tall long.." She described but got cut off.

"I know who Ann is! I find it hard to believe that she would ask for an assistant." She snarled.

"Well…" Kim tried thinking off the top of her head and remembered how she sounded in the morning. "She's not feeling the best today. So, she asked me if I could get some research notes for her," She went on praying she said the right thing.

"Research notes? On what?" The girl inquired as she hasn't called Kim out yet.

"On the pills of course…" Kim answered as the girl seemed to be quiet about this answer but was still giving Kim dagger eyes. "And also, skin reactions to latex." She added.

"Uh huh?" The catgirl said smugly as she shot her arms out, practically pinning Kim to the wall and leaned in sniffing Kim's body like an animal. Kim could feel her heart racing at this, but at the same time, she never felt so alive. Being cross-examined by this cute catgirl, having her be so intense was making Kim feel exhilarated. "What madam do you follow?" She asked softly an inch away from her face.

"Madam?...Ummmmm Madam…." Kim breathed as she thought her heart was going to explode. The girl was so close to her that Kim swore she was going to kiss her as her body was trembling with excitement and her lips twitched trying choice the right word. She only knew of two female names that it could be. "Madam….Selina?" Kim answered softly.

For the first time since getting caught by her, the catgirl actually smiled as she slowly closed her eyes and seemed like she was about to kiss Kim. The redhead felt she should stop her or get out while she could, but she seemed intrigued to stay. She remembered the movie she watched and the feelings she felt during it, as Kim blushed, feeling these emotions rising up inside her as she too closed her eyes.

"Blake!" Came a loud female voice as both the girl and Kim jumped upon hearing it. They were both blushing but the dark haired catgirl seemed to have broken, no longer looking intimidating as she seemed to almost retreat. Kim snapped out of her state, not knowing she just stood there as she peaked around the girl's shoulder and panicked again. "Blake, I can see you!". Yang was strutting down towards them.

"Stay here!" The girl who must have been called Blake said, shoving Kim to the side of the door frame, out of Yang's sight as she strutted up towards her, trying to compose herself. Kim couldn't believe how bad things suddenly turned. The adrenaline from before was still flowing through her as she tried calming down as she peaked around the door frame. Sure enough, it was indeed Yang, but thankfully she seemed preoccupied chatting to that girl Blake, having an odd beaming smile on her face.

Kim had to come to her senses and get out of here, that girl Blake gave her the perfect opportunity to not get caught. And Yang, accidently may have just saved her from….whatever she was about to commit too. The corner was just ahead of her, if she got around it, just could run for the elevator. It was now or never as Kim quickly paced with her back turned to Yang and Blake, turning into jog as she ran around the corner.

Kim could see the elevator in sight as she hurried there without drawing anyone else's attention. She realised she was screwed no matter what though, because she'd still needed a pass to use the elevator. But it looked like Kim's luck had returned as one of the girls she rode the elevator with came out of a lab.

"Hey, do you mind using your pass on the elevator for me? I left mine downstairs and don't want Selina to ride on me, you know?" Kim asked playing into the side she made coming up as the girl laughed like before at this.

"Wow, you Diana girls are fearless. Sure thing," She commented as she used her pass for Kim who didn't want to press her luck this time and just wanted to get out. But now she heard of another name, Diana? Was she another boss like Selina? These girl's all seemed to work under someone. Everyone here seems to hate the one called Selina but that woman, Blake she encountered seemed to be thrilled with what she said.

"Hehe thanks a lot." Kim commented as she slipped into the elevator. Just as she did though, she saw Yang walking around the corner as she instantly begun mashing the elevator buttons. Please close, please close, please close, Kim was begging as thankfully the door closed before Yang could catch her as she descended down below. Once in the lobby, Kim just walked briskly out the front door, ready to sprint in case someone stopped her as she was finally in the clear.

She walked around the street towards the alley she came from as she was relieved to have gotten out okay. But she felt like visiting there left her with more questions than when she arrived. The girls there acted really odd and were definitely secretive and hiding something. She would have to go back soon but not today. She dilly dallied way too much in there as it was already dark. She should get back home before her mom was wondering where she was.

Kim started to stroll through the alley as she could now think clearly now that she was safe. She remembered her encounter with that catgirl. Why was Blake getting so close to her, was she going to kiss? Did she actually stop to kiss her too? Kim questioned herself for doing that, she wouldn't kiss a girl. Would she?

No, of course she wasn't. She was in a tough spot, she was just mimicking what Blake was doing so she could get out of here. There was no way a girl would kiss another girl who she didn't know at all. She was sniffing her before like an animal, maybe she was getting closer to see if she was lying. Yeah that's it, she must have just been trying to make Kim uncomfortable so she'd crack. But was Kim really willing to commit and kiss her?

"You lost cutie?" Kim heard as she snapped out of her deep thought as she just walked into trouble. Three adult men were also in the alleyway as Kim knew from the look on their faces what they had in mind for her.

"I'm just heading home thanks," Kim smiled as she wasn't really dressed right for a fight, but for some reason, she felt safe. She awkwardly clung onto her leather jacket and got the soft, relaxing relief and comfort that has had been getting since she got it. It made her feel instantly better but didn't want to sink as deeply as she had before.

"Great, than we can come with you and keep you company." They droned as they breathed heavily at her appearance. She felt so crept out by them and couldn't wait to beat their perverted asses, but there was three of them and they could have weapons.

"No way!" Kim groaned as she tried walking past them to see if they will give up and avoid a fight but they snagged her leather jacket and pulled her towards them as Kim knew it was time to kick ass, but she felt protective of her jacket and hesitated.

"I thought you college girls were all about whoring yourselves and having a good time. Don't you want to know what having three fat cocks at once feels like?" They moaned as the three men took advantage of Kim's hesitation to wrap their hands around her and grope her body as Kim couldn't believe she froze up like a rookie.

"Let go of me you sick fucks!" Kim screamed as she tried wiggling out of them but couldn't over power all three of them. Suddenly though, there was a whirling sound of metal, as one of the goons cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, getting struck in the head by an object. Kim was just as confused as the pervs as the looked down at what looked like a metal boomerang shaped like a bat.

Suddenly the moonlit alleyway had a shadow cover it briefly as something descended from above, landing gracefully but strongly in front of them. Kim was mesmerised as she saw a strong woman in leather stand up tall from her landing. With knee high, yellow leather boots, a matching belt, elbow length gloves, wearing a matching cape and cowl, all over a one-piece leather catsuit with a yellow bat insignia, was the legendary female vigilante, Batgirl. With her burning red hair flowing down her back that looked familiar to Kim, she eyed down the goons and silently advanced.

One of the creeps held Kim tightly around his arms while the second one advanced on the heroine. The third one who got struck by the batarang quickly got back up pissed off as he too joined in the fray. Kim meanwhile felt like she was having a dream. She remembered learning about Batgirl back when she was a teen and was a bit obsessed with her. She was thankful she was here to save her, but it was odd. It felt like she already met her.

"Who the hell does this bitch think she is?" The goon shouted charging at her. Batgirl did what Kim cursed herself for not doing and instantly countered the goon, sweeping him low and punching him hard under his ribs, then reached around and had him flip over her, slamming their face hard against the concrete ground and knocked him out.

The other guy swung frantically at her, but Kim was amazed and in awe with how effortlessly the strong Heroine could cartwheel off the ground to avoid them. Kim just fascinated with the beautiful vigilante as she blocked and dodged their blows with ease, before with great speed, jumped kicked the prick in the face, keeping her balance with just one leg and repeated kick him a few more times before he stumbled onto the ground.

"Stay back or I'll cut the slut!" Kim heard her captor threaten. She was so sucked in by Batgirl that the goon had pulled a knife and had held it against her throat. Batgirl seemed to calm down but didn't seem to be alarmed or too worried.

"Just let her go and surrender. I don't want to break anything!" Batgirl told him stoically as Kim froze. Her voice! It sounded so familiar. Her long, beautiful red hair, her strong leather cladded shoulders. The fact that Batgirl didn't work anywhere near Middleton, it couldn't be. Was Barbara Batgirl?

Kim had to know for sure if it was true as she used the inspiring Heroine to show off what she could do. Kim reached up and grabbed the goons wrist that held the knife and kept it away as she slipped out of his grasp and broke his wrist, forcing him to drop the knife. The creep screamed out as Kim kept hold of him and pulled his arm back, dislocating it out of it's socket as he collapsed to the ground out of commission. Kim turned back to confront Batgirl but the heroine had started running and pulled out a grappling hook, getting launched onto the rooftop above.

"Wait!" Kim cried back as she started running after them. She may still be in heels but that didn't stop her as she hopped on some bins and with her gymnastics vaulted herself high enough to grab the fire escape ladder. Kim determinately started to climb up it, despite the tightness of the jacket restraining her. She kind of liked it though. It was returning her sense of adventure and giving her a high rush.

She climbed up to the top of the rooftop and saw Batgirl jumping across to a few other rooftops. She wasn't out of the clear yet as Kim stayed on her trail, as she sprinted in her ankle boots and leaped over the roof, rolling gracefully on the other side. She didn't want to dirty her beautiful jacket, but the leather material made it feel nothing when rolling. No wonder heroes wear leather, she should invest in it for missions.

Batgirl didn't seem to know she was being followed as she took a break at the edge of the rooftop ahead as Kim leaped over, not being noticed. She had to know if it was her. Kim has been going through uncertainty the last few days, she needed closure in something. She approached over to Batgirl and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Kim quickly realised this may have been a bad move as Batgirl thought she was being attacked as she grabbed Kim's wrist and tried pinning her blindly. Kim managed to twist and turn her body to undo her pin as the two girls begun to wrestle each other. It was fine for Kim as she crept her hold on Batgirl, not wanting her to run off again as Batgirl pinned her onto the ground, being pulled down.

"Barbara! Stop! I know it's you Barbara!" Kim told her Batgirl seemed to be trying wiggle out of Kim's hold and flee but Kim clung tight onto her soft, thick leather, blushing slightly as Batgirl seemed to stop. Kim slowly let go of her as Batgirl stepped up and reached up to her cowl. Kim looked up with anticipation as sure enough, she pulled her leather cowl off, revealing Barbara Gordon's upset face.

"I like your place." Kim said trying to break the silence. After learning of her secret identity Barbara wanted to talk to Kim at her place as it was a short leap away, entering down from the rooftop. Kim was starting to get mad with herself. She shouldn't have chased after Barbara, but she wanted to know desperately and thank her for saving her. Barbara hadn't said a word as they journeyed there as she must have been so mad with Kim.

"Why did you follow me Kim?" Barbara asked as she seemed more upset than angry.

"I…..wanted to thank you. When I saw you fighting those goons…..you looked so beautiful and strong…it reminded me of you. I just had to know if it was you Barb. I'm sorry," Kim apologised as Barbara seemed to find the answer odd. Kim looked around Barbara's apartment as it was small but nice. It had a couple of cases needing to be opened as she forgot Barbara only just got to Middleton.

"I'm such a useless idiot!" Barbara sighed as paced away from Kim.

"What do you mean? You're not an idiot!" Kim said feeling sorry as she wanted to make things right.

"I am! I'm here on my own for one day and a civilian already learned my secret identity! I really am the worst vigilante ever!" Barbara said annoyed as it looked like she was about to cry as Kim wasn't going to allow her too as she marched over and forced Barbara to look at her and took hold of her.

"Okay! I'm not a civilian! I'm a crimefighter just like you Barbara! Crimefighters work together and know each others secrets. You can trust me Barb just like how I know I can trust you. You're not a useless heroine. I've been obsessed with Batgirl ever since you debuted when I was fourteen. Your so strong and womanly I've always idolised you and wished I could be half the heroine that I was," Kim told her reassuringly as the two college girls stared at one another as Kim poured out to her.

The two of them got lost in each other's eyes as she sleeves of Kim's jacket rubbed off Barbara's leather suit. She begun to feel warm and excited, with her face visibly blushing, but so was Barbara's. Kim moved in closer as the two girls' breasts pushed off one another. This wasn't the same as it was with Blake, this was real. She felt it at the café and now standing here despite knowing she was a teenage idol, Kim understood these feelings.

Kim took a deep breath and closed her eyes, going for it. She kissed Barbara, she felt as awkward doing it as she did kissing Ron all those years ago, but it was on a whole different level. It felt like a sexual awakening was occurring in her panties. She felt like her crotch was melting and time stopped as she kissed deep. Kim started to really realise what she was doing and thought Barbara was going to be kissed. She was about to stop but then the unthinkable happened.

Barbara was kissing her back. In fact, the redheaded Heroine seemed to have been trying to slip her tongue inside of Kim. Kim moaned slightly as she opened up to the hot heroine as the two started to make out. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. With Batgirl of all people. This had to have been a dream, but she didn't want it to end as she gently ran her hand over her sexy Batgirl suit. Soon the two broke off as they both giggled and snickered awkwardly, both lost for words.

"Thank you Kim." Barbara blushed awkwardly not sure what to say.

"It's fine. It was kind of for me too," She said honestly blushing as she walked a bit away trying not to freak out. She actually kissed a girl. And she liked it. No, she loved it! It felt more emotional and erotic than her time with Ron. She felt so awkward the night before and with Blake but now Kim thinks she could honestly say. She loved girls.

"Don't want to ruin the nice moment but….why where you at Fremona, Kim?" Barbara asked as she cleared her throat. She forgot completely what she was doing before meeting her as she tried to get serious, bottling the bubbly feeling she got from kissing Barb.

"Oh well…." Kim said unsure what to say, but she said she trusted Barbara. She meant that, now she had to show that. "This may sound crazy, but I think their up to something fishy. My Mom works for them currently and she's been acting super odd," Kim begun to open up and get serious as Barbara seemed to return more to her Batgirl persona.

"Odd in what way?" She asked walking over to Kim. Kim decided to make herself comfortable as she sat down on Barbara's couch as the redhead sat down next to her intrigued.

"Well….she's was my Mom. Really caring and loving to me and my family. But lately, her behaviour has been odd. I wanted to think it was just in my head but there must be something off. She's been staying out late. Hanging out with strange, odd women. And…..she's grown quiet fond of wearing leather and latex…like all the time," Kim said as saying it out loud really made her sound crazy. But Barbara didn't seem to react off to it.

"Yeah, everyone associated with them seems to grow quiet fond of wearing it." Barbara sighed as Kim lit up and turned to her.

"Wait wait! You know about them? Have…..have you also been investigating them?" Kim asked excited as she was so happy she wasn't alone on this anymore as Barbara smiled warmly.

"I guess you can say they're the real reason I'm here," Barbara answered as she wanted to be as honest as Kim was. "Truth is…..I came here to prove myself. A friend of mine gifted me the jacket and has been encouraging me to take things into my own hand. Prove myself as a solo Heroine," Barbara smiled to her as Kim could relate and was impressed with her.

"Why did you have to do it alone?" Kim asked wanting to hint that she will be happy to help her.

" The other vigilantes…people like Batman. They won't act until crime actually occurs. I know these people are bad news. They're buying up a lot of dangerous industries like weapons and chemical development but disguise it with tacky stuff like designer clothing. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing and wait for danger," Barbara told her determined as Kim smiled, admiring her dedication and strength as she took her hand to reassure her.

"I understand. But what I meant was. Why do you have to do it alone. Why don't we work together on this?" Kim asked her as Barbara blushed, holding each other's hand.

"You….really mean that?" Barbara asked as Kim shrugged.

"It's no biggie. If there's something dodgy going on, we can end it together. Besides, if we're going to have a relationship, we need to be supportive and honest to one another," Kim said blushing to her as Barbara seemed to be taken a bit back by that.

"You…want to have a relationship with me?" Barbara questioned as Kim freaked out realising what she said.

"No no no, I meant with the investigation. Well no….but…" Kim said as she couldn't belief she's acting like this. She feels like she's become a child again when she first begun liking boys as Barbara seemed to like it as she leaned in and kissed her. Kim instantly felt better with the kiss as she instantly calmed down. When Barbara stopped, Kim took that as a yes as she got up.

"So I don't know much, but my Mom is working on combating skin allergies. Specifically ones to do with artificial clothing….like Latex. She seems to be working close to a well-known fighter, Yang Xiao Long. Who I think was stalking us when we were at the café. That's why I freaked out and left you. Sorry about that." Kim explained.

"It's fine. I don't know much about this girl Yang but I can use what little resources to find out more. Any other individuals you know connected Kim?" Barbara asked.

"I infiltrated their HQ and got a few names. Don't know much about them but they could be bosses. They spoke like they were but their just first names. However, I think they refer to them as 'Madam', might make it possible to find them." Kim pointed out.

"Madam? Seems really odd. It may have to do with their feminist ideologies and positions, having high female titles. What where they?"

"The one mentioned the much as a woman called Selina. They mostly seemed to hate and fear her, so I think she might run that building. Everyone was secretive about bad mouthing her. Another thing they mentioned was a woman called Diana. Seemed to be an open and honest woman according to them," Kim explained what she learned and picked up on as Barbara seemed to have an odd face, like these names were familiar but she didn't act on it. "But there was another boss mentioned. One with a more unusual and distinctive name. Someone called Tifa. Do you know something about those first two I mentioned?" Kim finished, noticing Barbara's face before as she shook her head.

"No it's just an odd coincidence, they're common enough names. But you're right, there's only one woman I know of who's called Tifa. Tifa Lockhart, publicly recognised as the strongest woman on the planet. Well at least who's true identity is known," Barbara added as she knew a number of super powered or alien heroines who were stronger. "Apparently she's an entrepreneur now, owned a large chain of bars.".

"Why would a bar owner be connected to them though? Unless she's funding them….wait. The woman who worked for her looked really strong. If Fremona buys up companies than they would acquire their work force. There was other strong women working security there. Who better to hire than women trained by the world's strongest?" Kim put together as Barbara nodded in agreement.

"Than maybe these Madam's are the title for the partners. They each run and manage their own department." Barbara hunched.

"Than my mom must work under whatever Madam runs the science field. I'll try to find out who they are when I go home. I'm going back there tomorrow. This time more prepared…..Oh wait, there was another girl. Or at least…catgirl. Her name is Blake and she seems to be connected to Yang, you maybe able to learn more connecting the two." Kim explained.

"Okay than, be careful and I'll leave the infiltration in your capable hands. Teen international spy." Barbara teased.

"Shut up, you can't say much. You were a vigilante the same time I started doing that. For all I know you could have had a crush on me and my outfit." Kim smirked back to her as Barb raised a brow.

"Why did you?" Barbara blushed but was deeply flattered, while Kim was cursing herself and refused to answer.

"….So what are you going to be doing? You said you had limited resources, why is that? I have a guy if you need to use them." Kim spoke fast trying to hide her mistake as Barb loved it but was awkward with the question.

"Ummmmm yeah….I kind of had a falling out with some people. But….You know Catwoman? I can rely on her to give me help if I need. She's a pro at going behind people's backs," Barbara said as she figured she could say stuff like that to Kim now but wasn't ready to share more people's secret identities.

"Wait? Isn't she a villain? I know I'm asking a lot of questions but don't leave me hanging." Kim begged her as Barbara found her adorable like this as she got up and got bold, putting her hands-on Kim's hips.

"Hmmmm I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But what was that you said about having a crush on me?" Barbara teased as Kim turned red and tried to walk away but Barbara pulled her in as the two begun to make out again. Kim instantly felt good giving into kissing her as she felt so hot and naughty.

Barbara was feeling just as good and horny like Kim as the two's kissing was getting more heated. Barbara gripped her yellow leather gloves off Kim's jacket while Kim did the same, running her hands slowly down Barbara's tight, curve leather back, wanting to touch her butt. Barbara wanted to go further as the two newly discovered lesbians wanted to just keep exploring each other's bodies as Barb was going to make the next move.

The two broke off now panting from heat and arousal as Barbara was willing to fully commit to Kim as she reached up to her neck and took hold of her zip. Kim begun to light up, thinking her crotch was about to explode as she heard the erotic, slow sound of Barbara's unzipping her costume as Kim wanted it so badly. Kim's hand lowered to her pants as she wanted to strip with Barbara, but the mood was soon ruinied as the bed in the room begun to ding.

"Oh crap! It's so late. My mom will freak out!" Kim panicked as reality returned as she sadly had to leave Barbara hanging again, despite wanting to explore this side to her deeper.

"Can't you call her? You're free to spend the night," Barbara offered wanting this just as much as Kim.

"We can't. Yang could be tailing me and if she is trouble, she'll learn about you. We can't let them know we're spying and inspecting them." Kim panicked going over to the door as despite wanting to get her bit, Barbara agreed it was the right and serious thing to do.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Barbara told her as she leaned in and kissed Kim on the cheek, but Kim wanted more than that for leaving her dry as she made a bold move and grabbed Barbara by her leather covered breasts and pulled her in for another deep kiss.

"I guess this makes us Girlfriends now," Kim smiled mischievously as she ran out, leaving Barbara smitten on the spot from that.

Kim ran out of Barbara's apartment block, wanting to get home before any other surprises happens to her that night. However, as far as thing go, that ending there was amazing, Kim willing to give anything to stay with Barbara. She was so beautiful, she couldn't believe how fast things moved. She now had a girlfriend who was amazing. Not to mention she was Batgirl, that was insane to her.

But the deepest thing to come from that encounter was Kim finally learning to accept and embrace her feelings. The things that had been conflicting her for so long and tormented her last night during that lesbian film. She completely believed her mother, leather really does make you feel sexy and strong. She wanted to be just like Barbara with her leather batgirl suit.

All these swirling emotions were building up especially on her crotch as Kim was getting tormented by it. She had to get home asap and cool off so she could think straight. But maybe she didn't want to think straight. Barbara was the best thing to happen to Kim all week, no all summer since Ron and her family left.

She was so beautiful and hot. Kim couldn't forget when she first saw her in that same sexy leather jacket that she wore. She was practically irresistible in that full leather suit. Kim just wanted to rub herself all over her body and get that same, pleasuring relief she got from her mother and Blake. She finally reached her house as she stormed into her house with her Mom noticing.

"Kim, where have you been?" Ann asked calling from the sitting room but Kim simply ignored running past.

"Sorry Mom! I was out with a girl from college. I'm heading to bed. Will talk in the morning!" Kim called back as she legged it up the stairs and straight into her room, hitting the light and collapsing onto her bed.

Her mind felt like it was spinning from all the hormones and feelings as the only thing that felt right and clear was Barbara. Kim took a few deep breaths and started to strip wildly from her clothes, needing to cool off from how hot and bothered she was. She threw all of her clothes away, but subconsciously left her jacket on the bed. The cold air hitting her naked body made her feel better as she panted deeply when her phone went off and she checked it.

'So what were you saying about that crush? Shame you had to leave so early but you were right. Good luck tomorrow, don't be a stranger partner. I'll let you know what I find out off CW. Enjoy ? Night, Barbara' was the text that she was sent, but Kim cried out and thought she was going to have a nose bleed.

There was a picture sent with the text message, it was a selfie from Barbara, taking from the reflection of a full-length mirror. From it, Barbara was still in her Batgirl costume, but it was fully zipped down pulled back where they barely covered her nipples of her perfect breasts, showing her sexy well-built body, right down to her crotch which she used her hand to block, but Kim could noticed some red down there.

Kim cried out from the sight as she couldn't hold back anymore. Her hand lowered down towards her crotch as Kim gently fingered her dripping aroused pussy. Kim screamed out in erotic bliss from the deep pleasure that came from it as she used her hand to gag herself with her blankets so her Mom didn't hear her. But surely, she had to do the same for Barbara. Kim bit her lip as she wanted to go further.

She took her phone and got off the bed, snagging her leather jacket and threw it on standing in front of the mirror as she admired her sexiness with it's shiny, tight embrace. She took a deep breath and perked her breasts out from the jacket's shields, tucking her stomach poked out her slightly unshaven crotch out as she took a picture.

'Thanks Barbara. I'll be fine. We need to pick up where we left off for sure. I think you may have missed out the most though. You do have a sexy costume but I don't know what you like on me apart from this jacket. Sweet dreams ? Kim.' She typed out quickly in a hurry and sent it, never doing something so naughty in her life, but she loved it.

She hit the light and collapsed back into her bed, wiggling her naked body, bar the leather jacket in her soft bed, squirming and moaning in the dark as she masturbated. She popped up her phone to her side and had it showing her Barbara's sexy selfie. Kim was practically drooling as much as her pussy her went in deep on herself with two fingers.

"Oh fuck! Oh my god Barbara!" Kim found herself saying as her moans grew louder as she pulled her blankets and bit down on it to muffle her noises. While one hand worked on her burning crotch her other hand fondled with her leather jacket. She felt so sexy in it and wished that it was Barbara's body that she was worshipping.

Fremona, Yang and her Mother was the last thing on Kim's mind, all she cared about right now was relieving this torment. She wanted to experience deeper pleasures. Even masturbating right now to Barbara was more pleasurable than any time she and Ron fucked. Doing it with Barbara could only be amazing.

Kim couldn't wait to see her naked in person. To kiss and rub their bodies together. They had to try out their leather into it. It felt so hot and sexy Kim just craved it. Maybe even latex. Just thinking about that made her think of that hot catgirl Blake. Maybe she should have kissed her and played along. She should have gotten a deeper feel of her latex while she could to see how she'd be wearing it.

No, she couldn't start thinking about other hot girls. Barbara was her girlfriend now and she was way hotter than Blake. Oh she couldn't wait to loss her virginity to her. Does her first time with a woman count as a second virginity? Kim didn't care, as long as she got to fuck the hot red head. She just focused on her hot face and body in the image as she fingered and rubbed herself wildly.

"Oh Barb…..Oh fuck me Barb…Oh I want you…..Oh I love you Barb….That's it…..Oh make me cum…..Oh fuck me Batgirl….I've been a badgirl….punish my pussy…..aww…awwwwwAWWW….AWWWWW YESSSS!" Kim squealed completely unaware about what she said and how loud she was as she screamed finally releasing all this tension and orgasming deeply.

She had never had a climax like that before as she kicked off her blankets, only wanting to feel leather's feel on her bare skin. Kim panted in the dark as she rubbed her sensitive crotch and inner thigh, feeling her naked accidently rub across her lips as she cried out deeply. Kim was practically in a different state of mind, wanting to pleasure herself more, but she was so rusty and pent up she was completely drained. The leather down there felt amazing, she wanted Barbara do it to her. She turned her head to the phone, falling asleep to Barbara's image, as she never slept so deeply and calmly in her life.


	5. Latex Nightmare, Mom's Fashion Sense

While Kim had been having restless sleep in the previous nights, she was experiencing a much peaceful, enjoyable slumber, but was still deeply vivid. Kim's masturbation session influenced her as, as she rolled around naked in her bed, her leather jacket tightening and brushing off her breasts and womanhood. Kim was moaning softly in her sleep as she enjoying a vivid sex dream.

The redheaded beauty she dreamt of the previous night was back, but slightly different. She was no longer the vaguely appearing, literal girl of her dreams, she had become fully realised. It was Barbara. It was more than just her though, it was a multitude of Barbara's. She saw her in her skin tight, black leather Batgirl suit, looking like she was dancing for her amusements, showing off her tight curvy body.

There was the sight of her from when they first met, dressed so simply but pretty, instantly snaring Kim's interest. She looks so naturally beautiful, she didn't know why the whole college didn't stop for her. Not to mention the leather jacket she wore, the same beautiful one that she wore. God she looked so sexy in it, her body looked so hot in black leather. Kim just wanted to wrap her body around her.

Another figure of Barbara was her naked. The selfie she was sent gave Kim's mind just enough information to create an accurate image of the naked heroine. So slender, so tone and strong. She did look hotter in black leather though, but leather would get in the way of the fun Kim was in the mood for. If she had more control in this dream, she was fuck this growing harem of her hot girlfriend.

Finally, there was a forth figure of Barbara. This one was in a completely different attire, shining brightly like an angel to Kim's subconscious, glimmering in a full cladded collection of purple latex. Barbara was swaying and moaning erotically in silence as she wore a one-piece, purple latex catsuit, with long matching boots and glove over it. It must have been being a superheroine, but Barbara made looking latex look so sexy and good. Kim wanted it so much.

"Kim….." The silence of the dream was finally broken as one by one, the erotic sights of her girlfriend faded away, until just the latex one remained. She looked like she was crawling in mid-air in front of Kim, her large breasts left revealed with her zip pulled down like the photo in her batgirl suit. "You came without me….I want to cum too…awwwww," Barbara's erotic voice echoed as Kim could feel herself getting aroused from within. It didn't help that Barbara was somehow able to finger herself through her suit.

"Oh Barbara….I'm sorry…..awwww….I'll make up for you…." Kim moaned softly as she wanted her in bedroom, in her bed curled up with her now. As if the dream was constructed around her wants, in an instant they were suddenly in Kim's bed, with the latex Barbara crawling on her.

"You're late Kim…we need to hurry…..we're needed….." Barbara moaned not making any sense to Kim. Kim was trying to kiss and make out with her, but Barbra kept pulling up trying to avoid her for some reason.

"I need you Barb…..forget college…...it's early…I need you….." Kim pleaded as Barbara seemed to stop as she leaned down, like she was going to kiss her. Kim leaned her head back like she trying to close her eyes, but instead of a kiss Kim felt a heavy pressure on her chest and a rough tongue, grating across her face. Kim looked back and Barbara was now on her, sitting with her legs hunched and her face now that of a cat.

"Do you like what I did, she's such a good pussy!" Kim heard as Blake, the catgirl she encountered in Fremona returned, still in latex with her arm around the catgirl Barbara, licking her face. Their hand went down to Barbara's crotch and begun to pleasure her as Barbara cried, mixed between an orgasm cry and a cat squeal.

"No….stop…..change her back…stop…she's mine…" Kim cried trying to kick herself back across the bed, feeling like she weighed a ton.

"We all share….we all love…all together….." Blake meowed like she was worshipping Barbara.

"Join us Kim….you said you would…..you want me…..we want you…." Barbara begged as she begun to slowly kiss and make out with Blake in front of her.

"No!...this isn't….right…..awwww," Kim blushed watching her girlfriend and the catgirl getting more erotic in their passionate making out. She was finally getting up as a pair of hands held her shoulders and helped her.

"Oh Kimmy…I'm so proud of you…..you're a real woman…." Kim heard as she looked up to see her mom behind her, her appearance creepy and distorted. Like the other's her body was covered in latex as her hands were like claws digging into Kim.

"Mom….she took Barbara….help me…" Kim pleaded as she felt so hot and pressured, like she was falling and being crushed at the same time.

"I am helping…she's one of us…you'll join us next…." Ann moaned pushing Kim closer to the love making catgirls.

"Join what?" Kim groaned as felt the same pleasure from her masturbation returning against her will.

"I'm ready….awww….I surrender….." Blake groaned as suddenly it was like her clothes had come to life as her latex grew, stretching over her face and body and tightening on her like it had a will of it's own. Kim cried out in fear at this nightmare content as she watched Blake getting crushed and turned into what looked like a latex idol.

"We are slaves…we are food for the latex…..we must wear and join it….." Ann giggled as Barbara begun to lick the latex covered Blake.

"Let's join together Kim….we'll be together….forever…as one…as lovers….as slaves…" Barbara moaned as the latex she licked had liquefied, spewing from her mouth as it begun to pour and cover her purple suit.

"No…..I won't wear it…Barbara don't…." Kim squirmed as Barbara approached Kim closer.

"Oh Kimmie…. you've already joined us….we're together…" Ann chuckled as Kim looked down at her body. She was now wearing her leather jacket, but she was also wearing a pair of skin tight leather pants and short ankle boots, as well as leather gloves. Her whole body was covered in leather as Barbara's latex begun to drip on her, growing and starting to snare her like it did Blake.

"No! Mom! Please….don't….Mommy no!" Kim screamed as she couldn't move as Barbara crawled on her as the two lovers begun to get consumed by the latex.

"Call me Madam…..you must call me Madam….everyone is Madam!" Ann demanded as Kim could see her face behind Barbara, ordering her as everything begun to get black as the latex formed a cocoon around Kim and Barb.

"Barbara please…let me go…" Kim pleaded to her girlfriend as she just held her tight.

"It's okay Kim…we'll be lovers…..together…in leather and latex…..I love you Kim….Love me….Kim…" Barbara panted as she begun to make out with Kim as the Latex begun to tighten on them.

"I love you Barbara….I fucking love you….I love you in leather…I love you in latex….I love leather…..I love latex….I want to be one…..I want to be a slave with you!" Kim moaned getting more aroused suddenly as this no longer felt like a nightmare. She wanted Barbara so much that fingered her like mad as they bodies were getting crushed and morphed into each other with each squeeze from the latex.

"Awwww I'll finger you forever Kim….finger me!...we'll become one…forever…and…..ever…" Barbara's voice and face faded away as she and Kim was merged together in the latex cocoon. Kim felt like a sex doll or statue, unable to move, feeling the latex rubber now her skin as she was left with the burning pleasure of Barbara fingering her. She was left to stare at her mother who also became a latex idol.

"Madam Selina will see you now Kim…." Ann's voice came from it as this weird fever dream begun to fade away and return her back to reality. But the dream had an erotic impulse on the heroine though.

"Awwwww….awwwwwww Barb…Awww…AWWWWWWWWW…..SHIT!" Kim was moaning and screaming as her crotch was on fire as she became fully aware what she was doing and stopped herself. She was masturbating in the tail end of that dream, by the looks of it, Kim subconsciously used the sleeve of her leather jacket and rubbed its fine material inside herself, thinking it was Barbara.

"No no no it's ruined!" Kim cried out in angrish as the juices and cum of her pussy had completely spread and stained the sleeve of the jacket as white patches now stained its beautiful black finish. To make matters worse, there was a knock outside of her bedroom door.

"Kim? Is everything okay?" Ann knocked from outside the door as Kim rushed to cover her naked body and tried to wiggle out of the jacket.

"Ye…..yeah I'm fine." Kim cried back panicking slightly.

"Are you sure? I heard you shouting. Can I come in?" Ann asked as Kim was quick to shut her down.

"No no I'm not dressed yet!" She shouted back as she shouldn't have said that. "I just….dropped some make up on the floor. I'll be out soon." Kim added.

"Okay, well it's a good thing I didn't make you breakfast. I'll make something now for you." Ann said as she walked away as Kim sighed that she was in the clear, but frowned looking down at her jacket. There was no way she was going to be able to wear it today, and she looked so sexy in it. Why was she even touching herself again, oh yeah, that dream. It was already escaping from her.

There was Barbara she knew that for sure, she looked great, so sexy and shiny. God leather and latex complimented her body so much, Kim was getting turned on and excited again by it. Maybe she had some time to play with herself again. She begun to trace around her aroused, wet womanhood, unaware as she tried to remember what Barbara looked like in the dream, wanting to visualise her again. There was another girl she was sure. Yeah, that weird girl Blake who caught her at Fremona. She wondered if she would encounter her again at Fremona today…..

"Oh crap!" Kim shot out of her bed returning to her senses to the mission as she was screwed now. Kim realised with the jacket ruined, there was no way she was going to pass as an employee again today. She would stick out instantly. Maybe she could quickly wash it, but than again she slept in too late to have it ready in time. She had to hurry and think of a plan.

Barbara had the same jacket, if it worked the first time it'll work again for sure. But the women there had much more leather and latex, they looked so important. Than Kim thought of a solution. What about her mom? She had been enjoying the leather jacket and getting fond of the material, it wouldn't be too weird after their fight wanting to try out more. She's bound to have more. And if she asks about the jacket, she'll just say it was getting washed.

'Meet me in the coffee shop in one hour, bring the leather jacket you wore yesterday, need it for infiltrating. Don't ask. 3 Kim.' Kim quickly texted out and sent to Barbara as she definitely needed a deep shower after last night and her messy wake up. It wasn't until she was in the shower though that Kim realised, she sent a 3 emoji to Barbara. How could she be so stupid. But this is important, she can worry about experimental exploration later.

"Morning mom." Kim smiled as she came down after her shower, only in a dressing gown. Her mom sure enough was cooking for her again and considering she was in a new outfit style goes to show she had plenty of clothes Kim could use for infiltrating.

Ann was now wearing knee high boots, tights and a pencil, black leather skirt. Her top was covered in latex, with a long-sleeved latex crop top, going as far as to wear short leather gloves to complete her look. Kim was getting more accustomed to her mom's style as she really started to admire her fashion.

"Good morning dear, having a lazy Saturday are you?" Ann raised a brow noticing Kim wasn't dressed yet.

"Oh no, I'm still deciding what to wear…was kind of hoping I could ask you about that," Kim said with her throat getting dry as she didn't feel right lying to her mother, even if it was for good reasons. "I've been really enjoying the jacket you gave me and it has been helping me understand your new fashion choices. So, I was wondering if I could maybe borrow some of your other clothes?" Kim asked with her cute smile hoping she'll buy it.

"Oh Kim, that's wonderful to hear," Ann smiled delighted to hear this as she strutted over to her daughter, her outfit creaking as she did as she embraced Kim. Kim hugged her lovingly as she felt her mom's leather and latex on her skin. It felt so soft and smooth, like it was an extension of her body. The shine of the latex reminded her of Blake and the foggy sex dream she had as Kim's breathing became slower. "I'm sure I have plenty that will complement your jacket fashionably," Ann hummed as Kim felt bad and compelled to say the truth.

"Ummmmmm actually….I had to wash the jacket." Kim admitted still hugging her mom not wanting to lie.

"Oh? Why what happened to it?" Ann asked her concerned as she broke off but the two women still had their hands on each other.

"There….was an accident," Kim said as she thought she was going to blurb out that she masturbated with it but she could never say something like that to her mom. "I brought it to a dry cleaner's yesterday….I didn't want you to find out," Kim pouted disappointed with herself but her mother's smile reassured her more.

"Oh Kimmie, is that why you rushed in last night? You didn't want me to notice?" Ann chuckled softly as wrapped her arm around Kim's head and pulled her back into her. Kim nodded slightly as she dug into the comfort of her mom's embrace. Her leather gloves slowly stroked her face as Kim felt so drained and relaxed from it. Even the feel of the latex, it felt more soft than oily, like it was massaging her skin. Kim could swear her mom was also tightening a fist with her free hand as she heard leather creaking, but she didn't care. It felt so nice and reassuring.

"Don't worry Kimmie, I'll find you some beautiful leather to wear." Ann soothed her daughter as Kim was feeling a million times better by it.

"Thank you mommy…" Kim moaned softly as she felt so relaxed and comforted by her mom that she thought she could fall asleep again. Kim was snapped back to her senses as her phone vibrated and took her back.

"Who's that sweetie?" Ann asked as Kim stared at her phone but didn't read it, it was a message from Barbara though.

"It's a girl. We're really closer." Kim answered softly. "I feel funny, so relaxed." Kim said feeling open and honest.

"Do you dear? Tell me more how you feel, you can trust me can't you?" Ann asked reassuringly.

"Yes Mommy. I…" Kim was saying as suddenly they noticed the food was burning.

"Oh darn it!" Ann hurried over quickly to manage it as Kim stirred herself up a bit dazed. "Hopefully it's okay for you, are you feeling well Kim?" Ann said as Kim looked like she was staring into space.

"Oh….yeah. I just haven't been feeling the best lately." Kim said shrugging.

"Oh no, maybe you're just a bit run down and not use to being back in college. Here, how about you try these?" Ann suggested as she planted Kim's food and took something out of her back. Kim instantly recognised them. It was the pills, the one's she spotted in her mom's lab and at Fremona.

"Wh….what are they?" Kim stuttered trying to not make it known she knew of them.

"They're a new vitamin and supplement blend that I have been working on. You've asked why I've been so secretive with work, well this is why. These are practically multipurpose pills, worth a fortune. Gives the body everything it needs with so far no side effects. It's also how I've been staying so slim lately," Ann boasted as she gave some to Kim.

Kim had to admit that her Mom physically has never looked better and she has been super secretive about these. Was she telling the truth though? Kim felt like she could believe her so easily but she had to stay objective. But if she was willing to talk about it, maybe she could see if she was telling the truth.

"Wow, I can see why you were so protective. So, when you say multipurpose, what does it cover. Like would it do anything for allergies? Cause I think that's what's been wearing me down lately, with fall and all." Kim lied.

"It should do you wonders than. Funny you should mention allergies and reactions, that's why I was brought on to work on them. And I must say, it's been exceeding greatly in its effects. Now just take them with your meal honey and I'll go find you something cute to wear today," Ann smiled to her, giving her a kiss on the head as she strutted out of the kitchen, leaving Kim feel conflicted.

Her mother's explanation did make sense to her from what she learnt. Again, Kim felt like she had to choose between her trust in her mother and the suspicions she and Barbara have against Fremona. Were these pills harmful? She saw her mom taking them so they weren't dangerous. Besides, her mother loved her, there was no way she would harm her. There was only one real way to know the pills effects as Kim braved herself and took them. With her choice made, Kim quickly ate another of her mother's delicious meals and went up stairs to get ready, not wanting to keep Barbara waiting.

"Kim, I have somethings to show you." Ann called from her bedroom as Kim returned upstairs. She walked inside for the first time in a while as there was an odd but familiar smell in the room. Her mother was waiting there with a selection of clothing laid out on the bed for her to choose from. She was worried at first with how provocative her mother's style has been recently, but she did pick sensible clothing.

It also looked like Kim over exaggerated the amount of leather and latex her mother had as her wardrobe was wide open but she didn't notice anything else. What was on the bed was stuff like leather pants, another jacket, a few pairs of boots, skirts, a chest warmer and a few accessories. But there were also a few latex objects there. For some reason Kim could feel a pit in her stomach, trying to remember the dream as she felt a fear looking at the latex. Like her body was trying to warn her of it.

"These should all fit you fine dear. See anything you like in particular?" Ann asked her as Kim's eye's dilated at the sight, like it was precious jewellery in front of her.

"Yeah mom. You were right when you said you'd pick fashionable stuff." Kim said honestly examining them. They were as beautiful and designed as the jacket she was gifted. "Although, I don't think I'm comfortable trying something like latex in public yet," Kim said with the feeling still affecting her.

"That's okay sweetie. I'll see if there's anything else I have that could work. I think there should be some just dried. Give you some privacy to get changed." Ann told her as she went to leave. Kim had the urge to maybe search through the room to see if her mom was hiding anything, but she was just being paranoid. Kim took off her dressing gown but had no idea what to wear.

She was just going to pick something smart so she can pass as an employee, but she really wanted to wear a lot of thing. Kim saw the leather jacket her mother wore the other day and picked it up. She rubbed her fingers off its material, hearing it creak as it felt and sounded so satisfying to Kim. It wasn't just that, it was the smell. Kim could smell the fine leather of the material, along with her mother's aroma and strong perfume that heated Kim's body.

Kim hugged into the jacket, feeling its coldness on her skin as she breathed into it, she had such comfort from it. She felt almost at a loss without her own jacket anymore. But the feeling she got from this felt as good as her own. It felt so good that Kim got caught up in it, as without thinking, she buried her face into its soft, luxurious material, wanting a deeper sensation from it's hold.

Kim took a step forward closer to the bed as her feet graced off a pair of stilettos that she almost tripped on. The heel was so high and strong that they seemed almost kinky to wear. But that factor of naughtiness almost drew Kim more into it. She would look so strong and powerful strutting through Fremona's halls in it. Plus, she would look so sexy in them that she just had to show Barbara to see her reaction.

But what about the latex? For some reason part of her was telling her to stay away from it, but that made it more alluring. A lot of the girls in the building wore it, including that important girl Blake, maybe she should try it. Kim nervously begun to feel the latex properly and was intrigued by it's feel.

It felt more restricting and bland design compared to leather, but it was way more shiner as well as smoother. The smooth waxed service hid the rubbery feel as Kim bit her lip wondering how it would feel being run across her skin. She pressed the jacket against her breasts as she lifted the skirt, wanting to feel it somewhere else.

"Having second thoughts on the latex Kimmie?" Ann chuckled almost sultry as she walked back in. Kim jumped as it was like she daydreaming as she tossed it back on the bed and tried to cover herself. "There's no need for that Kim. I've seen you naked and dressed you countless times when you were young," Ann reassured her as Kim for some reason didn't feel weird being naked in front of her mom.

"Ri….right. I was just….curious about its feel…" Kim droned trying to shake this odd feeling invading her.

"Oh? What else has you curious Kimmie?" Ann asked intrigued as she dropped the extra clothes she brought in and flexed her fingers, the material of her gloves creaking from it. Kim was instantly drawn in by, just like with the jacket as she locked eyes with her mother.

"Well. I've been…feeling odd lately. Having this, strange feeling," Kim begun to open off and list as Ann stood over her as she slowly ran her fingers up Kim's arms, making her stuttered.

"What kind of feeling? Like you're confused? Lost? Looking for something?" Ann asked her calmly. Kim thought she was interrogating her, like she knew she was spying on her. Yet Kim nodded feeling bad, wanting to come clean about her suspicions wanting answers. She felt so conflicted that she didn't even notice her phone going off again. "Who's Barbara, Kim?" Ann asked.

"Barbara?...She's my friend." Kim said slowly with her mind foggy as the shine from the clothing, along with the sound and smell was clogging her thought process.

"Where are you going? Why is she waiting for you?" Ann asked Kim pressing deeper. "Are you doing something you shouldn't?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Yes…..No….I mean…I…need to go to her. She's my girlfriend." Kim asked as this seemed to come as a shock to Ann.

"Your girlfriend?" Ann asked as Kim was talking too much and getting flustered, feeling like she was getting torn up internally.

"No, we're dating….I mean…I don't know. This was a mistake," Kim begun to panic as she felt like everything was wrong as her mother shushed and embraced.

"Kim Kim Kim, ssssshhhhhh ssssshhhhhhh it's okay. I understand what's going on," Ann said as this felt like a breath of relief for Kim. She could stop spying on her and going behind her back, she knew. "You're young, you're recovering after Ron, you're confused and trying to find yourself. I could see it when we watched that film the other night and I stand by what I said. I still and will always love you Kim." Ann hugged her as Kim didn't know how to feel.

"Thanks mom. I love you too," Kim said still feeling like she wanted to come clean, but maybe this was better.

"But I don't want you to keep these things from me. I want you to tell me everything. Is there anything you want to tell me Kim?" Ann asked her seriously as Kim had to fight off the guilt, wanting to spill the beans.

"We're going on a date. She really liked me in the jacket so I wanted to wear more leather to impress her," Kim blushed to her mom as she never thought she could talk about her sexually interests like this.

"Of course Kim. I'm sure whatever you wear you'll be beautiful," Ann smiled as she stroked her face lovingly and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before leaving to give her some privacy.

Now that she was alone, Kim got back to her senses and knew she had to hurry. She had to dress smart but important and from what she saw yesterday that meant looking dominant. Kim bit her lip as she grabbed the stilettos and after feeling the latex, thought a short leather skirt would look smart.

Those two should be enough leather plus Barbara's jacket, to pass as an employee. But than Kim saw a leather Bustier her mom brought in. It looked so erotic and more as breast enhancer, but maybe that would be needed for her infiltration. Kim took a deep breath and grabbed it for her outfit. She was going to wear smart shirt blouse to cover it anyway, so it's not really naughty, she told herself.

But than there was something else. As she smelled the erotic aroma of the leather, the one that was making her so hot and bothered, it reminded her of Blake. Blake was sniffing her, was she looking for the perfume? Was it another thing that employees had? Regardless if this was just Kim's loins wanting it, she hurried over to her mom's counter, snatching the right vial and hurried to assemble the outfit.

In no time at all, Kim stood at her mirror fully clothed and admiring herself. She never thought she could pull off sexy business girl but she think she had it. She stood taller in the stilettos, feeling so important as she rubbed the boots off each other, groaning slightly as how great it felt, it's gold plated metal glimmering so eye-catching to Kim.

Her legs were covered in some dark tights that led up to the short leather skirt, which Kim had to wiggle into and contemplated taking off because it really gave her a bubble butt with how tight it was. Than again, at least it was proposal to her breasts. The bustier did its job as it looked like Kim had a boob job, but It also made her blush from how tightly it hugged her breasts with its sexy leather.

At least it was covered up with the nice white blouse she wore over it, it's black shine was coming through the light blouse, but at least she'll have the jacket to over it. Kim also wanted a more mature look, opting to tie her long hair up, adding some nice sensible jewellery. Last but not least, she sprayed her mom's fragrance as Kim's breath pace deepened from how erotic it smelt and heated her body. But none the less, she was a gal on a mission as she left to meet her girlfriend.


	6. Infiltrating Fremona, Mistress Selina

It didn't take long after leaving her house that Kim started to regret the stilettos. The shorts from yesterday was bad, but she was going to have to abandon them if she was needing to run. Not to mention it was killing her hips, from how much she had to sway her ass to balance herself. At least she looked mature. She got use to the boys in college looking at her, but now grown men about ten years older than her were practically drooling at her. Sick pigs! Although she wouldn't mind if Barbara looked at her like that.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Had a busy day," Kim sighed as she hurried into the café and sat down in front of Barbara in the booth.

"No problem, wow!" Barbara exclaimed surprised by Kim as she blushed.

"What is it?" Kim asked thinking something was wrong.

"No nothing. I just, wasn't aware you really got into this spy lifestyle so much," Barbara giggled with a shy grin, examining Kim with her eyes completely dilated.

"Shut up!" Kim blushed as Barbara was one to talk. She was wearing a long sleeve, tight purple and black striped cardigan, which Kim couldn't help but think it fitted her so well, colour wise. She was also wearing leather pants and a pair of boots as well, almost like she was half dressed to switch into her batgirl suit. Hell, the cardigan could be hiding that Kim thought.

"So what would you wear let's say ,if you had to infiltrate a convent or a school?" Barbara joked onwards as Kim sighed as she couldn't be annoyed, she did love the teasing.

"Enough already. Did you remember your jacket?" Kim asked as Barbara leaned down next to her.

"Yeah right here, why do you need it?" Barbara asked as she handed it to Kim, but seemed reluctant like she wanted a good reason why she should.

"Just something dumb, I spilled something on mine. Thought it'd be a dead giveaway if I wore it. Speaking of which. Do you mind washing mine if you have the chance? I don't want my mom finding it and I won't have time," Kim asked her as she brought her handbag with her, with the jacket inside, covered in a black bag to hide the cum stains.

"Wow. We've been seeing each other one less than a day and you already want me to do your laundry," Barbara scoffed laughing as Kim really didn't want to explain why to her, here of all places. "Yeah no it's fine. I wouldn't mind examining yours for any clues, see if it is identical to my own." Barbara shrugged reassuring Kim.

"Well maybe do that after washing it," Kim said under her breath as she took Barbara's jacket and placed it on. It wasn't her own, but she felt complete wearing it. It was a little larger than hers but still hugged her figure lovingly, not to mention it smelled like Barbara. She was going to cherish this today.

"Seeing how we're exchanging gifts, I have something for you. It's too risky if we both go in there and I rather not rely on the cowl this early, so, I got you this." Barbara said lowly as she took out a box and slid it to Kim. Kim took it and opened it to find that it contained a choker. A leather, clip on choker with a yellow jewel in the centre.

"Wow, it's really pretty." Kim beamed as her heart fluttered from Barbara's kindness.

"It's more than a pretty accessory. Rotate the jewel and squeeze it and it send me a distress signal. Encase anything bad happens," She explained wanting to be serious but came off too caring.

"Nice to know you'll always have my back. I know it's for the mission and all, but I really love. Thank you," Kim smiled lighting up Barb's face as she instantly had to put it on, clipping it tightly around her neck before the two leaned in and kissed each other deeply in public, neither one caring about anyone seeing them.

"So any news from that woman you mentioned? That informant?" Kim asked wanting to talk about Barbara.

"No, she can be hard to get a touch of sometimes. She has an, 'adventurous' lifestyle to put it loosely." Barbara grinned. Kim was curious to learn more seeing how she has always been fascinated with the superhero/crimefighting culture, but before she could as they were interrupted.

"Sorry to bother you. These are on the house. To celebrate your date," A waitress smiled as she came over to them placing cake and two cups of coffee, as Kim and Barb looked at each other confused.

"Oh, thank you." Kim questioned.

"Ummm who ordered this?" Barb asked investigative.

"I can't…" The waitress blushed but stopped herself suddenly. "We noticed you together, just wanted, to make you comfortable here." The girl corrected herself before leaving.

"Hmmm, are all places like this that friendly towards gay couples?" Kim asked as suspicious as Barb was.

"Well we did kind of kiss in public. Maybe someone complained. I did a quick sweep of the place as a precaution. You did mention you were being followed after all." Barb shrugged as Kim was impressed with how much forward thinking she had. She was used to being the one to do this all this, it really felt nice knowing how secured she was with Barbara.

"So…..about what we were talking about. You going to share the identity of your super friend?" Kim asked with a cheeky grin as Barbara looked at her with disbelief.

"You really think I'm going to tell you private stuff like that? Especially in a place that gave us cake because they noticed us kissing?" Barb raised a brow dramatically.

"Hey we're doing each other's dirty laundry aren't we? You can trust me," Kim laughed as Barb almost choked on her coffee snickering as Kim laughed with her. "I'm joking. I'm sorry." Kim laughed.

"You're too cute for your own good Kim Possible!" Barb coughed wiping her face.

"Although, I do have another lead you could follow," Kim said routing through her purse again as she pulled out the pill tube her mom gave her, taking out a few of them and passing them to Barb, making sure no one was spying on them.

"What are they?" Barb asked curiously as she had some knowledge with biology and pharmaceuticals but never seen one's like these before.

"What Fremona and my Mom have been working on. She says it's some multipurpose drug, a combination of vitamin supplements, immunity boosters and allergy blockers, who knows what else?" Kim shared.

"Do you believe her? You said she was working on allergy cures, right? You think this is what you found?" Barb asked curious.

"I think she's telling the truth. She was the one who gave them to me, she had been taking them and I took some this morning and haven't felt any side effects. In fact, I feel really good. Like I have enough energy to take on the world." Kim said as Barbara gave a look of disapproval for taking an unknown drug, but at least this was her mom's doing.

"I wouldn't say that's the smartest move to make, but something like this would be worth billions. It would explain Fremona's wealth and secrecy. I don't really have a lab here to work with but I think I can maybe use the college's lab to break it down. Worse comes to worse I can send it too….. 'him'," Barbara rolled her eyes in disgust as Kim was so lucky to have her as a partner.

"Thanks babe, I really appreciate you doing this for me. I know I should get a move on to the building, but I really enjoy spending time with you." Kim smiled, reaching out to hold Barbara's hand romantically.

"Well, how about you dish out everything you learn at my place later and we can have a proper date. You can get a closer look at me in the cowl," Barbara hushed seductively as Kim did get turned on by that proposal.

"Wow, I don't even need to be a damsel in distress?" Kim smiled learned in to her girlfriend seductively.

"Well….maybe Batgirl wants to be your damsel in distress. Be the one getting saved by a cute, sexy red head for once," Barbara flirted as she leaned into Kim as the two girls didn't care about where they were as she begun to kiss and make out slowly and deeply. Both girls have been craving this all day, with both of them getting wet and overly excited.

It was like time slowed down for the both of them in this state. Kim reached under the table and begun to stroke and feel Barbara's fine, tight leather pants with the other wanting to feel the fine material of her jacket. The two were getting more heated with their breathing and kissing as they wished they were in a more private location. But both of them had enough sense to break their kissing before they lost control as Barbara seemed a bit distracted as they reopened their eyes.

"Kim. That woman Yang, the one you said followed you yesterday. She has a long blonde hair and likes to wear brown biker leather, right?" Barbara said hushed and quietly, not wanting to make attention as Kim nodded slowly, keeping eye contact. "Cause I just saw her slipping out the back exit." Barbara informed her.

Kim snapped her head back but she didn't get a glimpse of Yang, but the door had just swung shut so someone had just left. Was she spying on them this time? Kim cursed herself just as much as Barbara did as they should have been more careful, but were distracted by each other.

"Go! I'll head that way and try to find her so she'll loss you." Barbara hurried as they both got a move on.

"Okay, thanks." Kim said panicked.

"Good Luck." They both said at the same time as the both leaned in and gave each other one last kiss before Kim strutted off as quickly as she could with the stilettos, making her way out of the café and towards Fremona HQ again.

Kim was feeling a little nervous as she strolled to the building. She just kept her mind focused on the choker Barbara gave her and felt safer knowing she would come rescue her. What was also helping Kim was all the attention she as getting again, dressed like this in public. She knew she was with Barbara, but Kim couldn't help but smile to any cute girl she caught admiring her sexy leather body. But enough games, it was time to get serious as Kim walked into the lobby confident but then panicked.

She quickly darted to the side corner of the front and hid behind the pillar for cover as the worst people were in the lobby as if they were waiting for her. Yang got here before her, was it a coincidence? Kim thought. What was worse, was that she was chatting Blake. Wait? Not chatting, she was flirting.

Kim braved a peak as the two were face to face, with Kim seeing their side, but even at this angle, she could see Blake shyly blushing and smiling to the tall, confident blonde. It was actually really nice to see. Was that why Yang went looking for her yesterday? Are they a thing or dating? Kim thought that Blake was really fiery and intimidating, but here she was like a broken in housecat, completely smitten and submissive to Yang.

She wondered if she and Barbara would ever be like that in their relationship, Barbara was so strong but what she said when flirting kind of made it seem like she wanted to be like Blake every now and than. Which gave Kim an idea. If they were like herself and Barbara, than they must have been in a world of their own. Kim took a deep breath as she had to play it casual again as she strutted with confidence like she was important, as sure enough, she walked right past the two odd lovers without them batting an eye.

Kim thought she was finally in the clear until she realised, she made a mistake. She had no way to use the elevator nor enter any of the restricted rooms. She meant to search her mom's room for the chance that she had one for here but got too distracted with all the sexy leather. Kim felt like slapping herself for being so dumb. She could try being cheeky again like yesterday, but that's far too risky after what happened with Blake. Unless…

Kim double backed towards the lobby as sure enough Yang and Blake were still chatting to each other. Sure enough she spotted Blake's key card attached that that clipboard she held, but would she be able to snatch it from her without her noticing. Any other woman she saw didn't have their pass so openly, surely Blake would have to put it down some time, that would be her opportunity. Kim braved herself again as she walked back into the lobby and sat down on a sofa with her back to Blake and Yang, able to listen in on their conversation.

"…Come on, she had no problem sharing you the other night. Plus she is totally a favours kind of woman, I scratch her back and she'll easily scratch ours," Kim heard Yang saying as she ruffled through her purse pretending to be looking for something.

"There's no way she will give you permission. We shouldn't be talking like this. If she finds out your interests she'll abuse and punish you severely. I'm not worth the trouble," Blake pouted as Kim crossed her brow wondering what they were talking about and why it sounded so severe.

"Oh come on tiger! You are totally worth all the trouble," Yang cooed as Kim heard sound of flesh being slapped.

"Yang stop! There's too many people here they'll see us!" Blake snapped.

"I'm not afraid of Selina, Blake. And if she dares lay a finger on you…" Yang went on as there was that mysterious 'Madam' Selina again.

"She's one of the ten madams Yang! Who knows what they'll do to you if you disobey her!" Blake said sternly but seemed really shaken.

"She's not my madam Blake! And the rules state that while Madam's can claim ownership out of any of their girls at any time, they can't exclusively have them to themselves without both parties consenting!" Yang ranted as Kim was shocked and intrigued by all this. Was this some kind of weird powerplay, domination system they were talking about? Or was this all of Fremona. "She's controlling you with fear Blake, that's what she does. She's a selfish bitch who only cares about herself and not us! She's not fit to be a Madam!" Yang went on as she really sounded protective of Blake.

"Yang please…The other night, was amazing. I never met any other girl like you. I do care…that's why I want you to stay away from me before you get in trouble or worse," Blake said sullenly as Kim generally felt sorry for them. She didn't fully understand all of this but it was sucking in her interest. She than heard the sound of a kiss. "I have to go up to go to Madam Selina's penthouse before she starts looking for me." Blake added.

"Yeah….I should stay focused. I have a hunch that girl will be coming here." Yang sighed as Kim turned pale. Yang did know!

"The girl I was talking to yesterday? The intruder? I already told Tifa's guards to apprehend any girl without a pass. I didn't want Madam Selina to find out," Blake asked her as Kim bit her lip and closed her eyes. This was only going to get harder for her.

"Thanks, she's actually Ann's daughter." Yang told her as that sealed it, she was spying on her! Guess the cat was fully out of the bag now.

"Ann? Is she going to be a problem? She's too smart for her own good I don't trust her." Blake said as Kim lit up wanting to learn what they knew of her mom.

"Ann is under control she won't be a problem…..her daughter though is…..a bit adventurous. She's got a reputation for causing problems, but hopefully I'm just over reacting." Yang sighed as they didn't seem to suspect her mom. Does that mean her mom was outside of the loop? Was she as innocent as she thought?

"But if she is investigating us you have to raise it to Madam Selina and bring Ann in! We have to protect our interests, no risks. That's our policy!" Blake ordered returning to the more bossy tone Kim encountered, but at least this clarified her suspicions. Fremona was definitely shady and she could trust her mom, she was an innocent. It sounded like Blake was going to say something else but than a ringtone could be heard. "Oh no! It's her…" She said beginning to panic.

Kim saw that as her opportunity to go. She had to get to an elevator fast, than she could let Blake handle the rest. The second she dropped that clipboard, she was free to go. Although, if she was going to this Selina woman, Kim wouldn't mind getting an I.D on her and learn what she could.

As she approached the elevator and mashed the button in a hurry, Kim looked to her side and saw one of those strong looking women like she saw before. Remembering what Blake said, she tried to stay cool as their eyes met as they instantly advanced towards Kim, suspecting her. Kim bit her lip getting ready for fight and dash, although with these boots that wouldn't last well.

The elevator finally arrived as a few ladies got out who Kim quickly shuffled through to get in as they at least blocked the female guard. There was an emergency hatch above as Kim quickly hoisted herself up there, but that guard was definitely going to come in and spot her vanishing. She could practically hear her foots steps as Kim peaked through the hatch, this was it…..

"Stop! Don't go in there!" Kim held her breath as she heard Blake. "I'm going up to Madam Selina." Blake bossed as she saw Blake standing in front of the elevator talking to the guard out of Kim's view.

"Of course Miss. Belladonna." The female guard said walking the other way as Blake got in.

Kim couldn't believe that actually worked, she laid down on the stop of the roof breathing deeply for relief as the lift was brought upwards. She had plenty of time to do so as sure enough these 'Madams' must have lived on the upper floors as the lift went nearly all the way to the top uninterrupted as they finally stopped and she heard Blake getting out. Kim waited a moment to get out but didn't want the door to close on her as she gently lowered her boots into it.

"Blake! Come in here!" Kim froze hearing a new woman's voice A rather smooth, velvety, deep sultry voice.

"Yes Mistress!" Blake said softly with a hint of nervousness as Kim quickly stepped out, narrowly avoiding the closed doors in the process. Blake was only a few metres away from her with her back turned as she strutted away down the hall and around the corner. Now in the clear again, Kim saw there was a table in front of the doors that thankful Blake left her clipboard on as Kim snatched her key card.

"Argh!" Kim turned back, about to call the lift again but heard the sound of Blake crying as she had to know what was going on, as Kim slowly followed the path Blake took. Penthouse was the right word to describe. An entire two stories were made as luxurious living for this Selina woman, who really had expensive luxurious tastes from its high decore, as well as a big cat fan with all these cat statues.

"Who were you talking too?" Kim heard the new voice as she pressed against a corner and peaked around. Blake was now on the ground at the boots of the tall woman looming over her. This must have been this 'Madam Selina' woman. She did look rather intimidating to Kim, with fine cut, short black hair and sadistic grin across her face with her profound ruby lips.

She loomed over Blake dominatingly with long, thigh high leather boots with matching leather skirt, both with purple undertones to the colour. She also wore long leather gloves, but they seemed almost clawed at the tips, wearing just a low cut purple top, with her overly large breasts looking like it was going to tear it and finally a sleeveless leather body warmer over it.

"Mi….Mistress please….." Blake begged trembling. Selina didn't bother to hear her as pulled out a curled up, leather whip which she masterfully cracked on the ground, narrowly avoiding Blake. But the sound was so loud, Kim could feel it as this Selina woman was as much as a bitch as those girls all mentioned.

"Don't make excuses kitten! Lick my boots!" Selina screamed almost hissing as Blake looked terrified as obeyed, feebly licking her fine leather boots. It wastdo degrading and horrific for Kim to see. Yet something about Selina's strength was erotic for her to see.

"I'm sorry Mistress…..I told her not too….." Blake begged as she licked Selina's boots higher up as she must have been talking about Yang.

"Ohhhhh there there Kitten, I'm sure you did," Selina said almost mockingly as she leaned down and begun to stroke Blake's black hair and catgirl's with her gloves. "But yet you kissed her. Don't you know who you belong too?" Selina said sternly.

"Yes Mistress…I..AHHH!" Blake cried out in pain as Selina grabbed a fist full of Blake's hair, along with her ear as Kim felt like intervening and saving Blake.

"I don't think you do! I've given you everything you ungrateful bitch. You were nothing but a wild animal when I took you in! I was training you to be a perfect woman just like me! But instead you rather throw that away. All for a big, titted blonde slut!" Selina said with her voice becoming more strain and venomous.

"No…no I am strong….I can be a domme."

"You're weak, you just want to give into your urges for pleasure! You don't deserve your boots!"

"No Mistress don't take my booties away Ahhhhh….." Blake begged as Kim felt so conflicted by this.

"Boots are for strong women! You're nothing but a wild beast! My pet! I can do what I please with you!" Selina shouted as she choked Blake. Kim held her mouth as she felt powerless to do anything as she stroked her leather jacket for comfort.

"No no no not the collar please Mistress…." Blake screamed as Selina was forcing what looked like a pet collar onto Blake's neck.

"Shut up!" Selina hissed slapping Blake across the face as the catgirl just whimpered scared and helpless as Kim felt…..aroused by it. "You're going back into your cage! You want to be a stupid animal than I'll treat you like one! Now crawl! CRAWL!" Selina ordered standing over her as she smacked her whip again. Sure enough Blake got on all fours and crawled with her back to Kim, down towards a hallway on their side.

"Please don't punish Yang Mistress, punish me for being a bad kitty," Blake said trying to force her scared voice to sound softer and seductive.

"Oh don't be cute with me. If you want her so badly, I'll turn her into your scratching post. I do want to see how long she can endure being a latex gimp before her body gives out!" Selina threatened as Kim peaked around just in time to see Blake trying to get up and stop her but go back handed by the Madam. "Don't you dare defy me you little bitch! Now crawl! If you're not purring and meowing for me that I will whip you till you bleed!" Selina said snapping her whip as Blake obeyed while Kim had enough.

No wonder they all spoke horrifically about Selina, she was a terrible bitch, a true villain. She couldn't wait till she could take her and her company down. But than Kim had to question why it looked so hot. It was wrong to see but looked so hot to Kim, after all, she didn't save Blake. She was as breathless and aroused as she was anytime, she was with Barbara or masturbating. And why does Blake and the others put up with her, why were they so submissive. Was it because of how dominating she was? Was that what Kim was feeling?

Regardless, she hurried back to the elevator and used Blake's key card to get it moving as Kim felt like she had enough. All she wanted was to run back to Barbara having seen enough, but she had to stay strong. While Selina assaulting and manipulating was bad, she had to find real evidence to take them down. And clarify what she overheard about her mother.

Blake's key card seemed to let her go anywhere with all the buttons available, but she didn't want to encounter anymore of these 'Madams' if they were as wicked as Selina so opted to the next restricted option.

'Employee Records' the floor beneath these penthouses.

Kim got out as this seemed to be a quiet enough floor compared to what she seen before, but had tons of guards on it. She opted to where the key card around her neck as thankfully, despite not being one of them, that seemed to satisfy the guards. It was a good thing it didn't have Blake's face on it. At least she could blend in fine as Kim found a department that looked right.

'Middleton Recruitment'.

She used her key card to get in, seeing a few women working away and filling some documents who spotted her. Kim thought she walked into the lion's den, but they just smiled to her and continued working. They were all just as smartly dressed as her in their leather and latex as it looked like Kim had successfully blended in with them. Returning the smile, Kim strutted over to an empty desk with a computer, that seemed to need the card to log in, which she used.

'Welcome, Blake Belladonna'. The log in message came up as it gave her a few options.

'Middleton Projects'

'Middleton Employees'

'Middleton Potentials'

'Middleton Assets'

'Middleton partnered projects'

'Search'

'New Log'

'Log off'

Kim made sure that none of the other girl's weren't spying in on her work as she had to know the truth about her mother as she searched for Ann Possible. Sure enough there was a couple of entries about her. A few connecting her to the hospital, a few linked to projects, but more importantly an entire profile for her in the employees' section.

'Dr. Ann Possible, a neurosurgeon in Middleton Medical Centre. Potential in recruitment recognised by Madam Emma. Recruitment length: Two weeks' Kim read out in her mind as she didn't understand what that meant. Has it only been two weeks since her mom worked for them?

'Handler, Yang Xiao Long. Status, independent researcher and Fremona specialist. Tasks and Roles: Classified under Madam Selina. Observation status: Active. Observer: Yang Xiao Long. Weekly report logs submitted to Madam Tifa.'

So that's Yang's relationship with her mom. She's being spying for her under the guise of being like a supervisor. No wonder she's been spying on her too, it's her job, Kim wasn't just being crazy. That would also explain why Blake was so stern with Yang to suspect Ann and herself. Fremona really was using her mom. Kim felt a million times lighter, but still a bit guilty for suspecting her. But at least she could come clean about it.

But Kim continued to read on curious to see if there anything else she could learn, when she noticed that the company knew about her entire family.

'Family: Spouse: Dr. James Possible, Status: Non-Threatening. Children: Sons: Jim Possible, Status: Non-Threatening. Tim Possible, Status: Non-Threatening. Daughters: Kim Possible, Status: Risk.' Kim read as she instantly became worried about herself and clicked into her name. Sure enough they had an entire profile for her, but it was in the Middleton Potentials section.

'Kimberly Ann Possible, world renowned spy and crime fighter. Above average intelligence and attractiveness.' Kim read, blushing at whoever wrote that about herself. 'Miss. Possible would make a strong candidate but holds too high a of a moral standard for recruitment. Currently under close, constant observation. Will be taken in immediately for containment if they become investigative and families position reassessed.' Kim read as she became worried.

The company has been watching her for some time, that explains why Yang has been following her and her Mom. She worried what they would do if they were to catch her here, not for her safety but for her mother and family. By the sounds of this her mother was innocent and Kim had a hunch. Her mom got into leather and latex because of this company's dark interest, did she give her the leather jacket trying to stop me from investigating and risking their safety?

For a rare occasion on a mission, Kim was genuinely scared as she just wanted to distance herself from all of this for safety. She thought she was going to start sweating and loss her cool, as Kim felt so pressured, the thought of turning herself in to Madam Selina to safe her mother ended her mind. But she still had Barbara, she was a proper superheroine, she could rely on her to protect her family, she just needed to find so proper proof for her.

Kim clicked on Middleton Projects trying to find what they were planning as before she got the chance to read the list that formed, the screen suddenly went black.

'System Admin: Forced Log Off.' Kim read as she quickly reused Blake's key card again but it wouldn't work. 'Access Restricted by Admin.' Kim saw as she quickly realised, she's been found out. She took a deep breath and thought of her mom as she had to get out of there as she got up from there, going to leave the room hoping none of the girls in there knew.

Thankfully she didn't need to use the key card to get out of the room, but Kim realised she was screwed when she got to the elevator. Worse come to worse she can just ride the top of the lift like with Blake and prey she doesn't get noticed. Only, as she walked towards the elevator, she saw a woman approaching her who Kim, saw instantly spot her with her sharp gaze.

"You're a cute face I haven't seen before," Came the deep, sultry voice of Madam Selina as she stared Kim down coolly, checking her top to bottom. Kim felt paralysed and intimidated by the woman. She thought the pressure was going to make her crack and end up at her feet crying like Blake.

"M…..Madam Selina…..It's lovely to finally meet you," Kim smiled trying to keep it cool. The mistress was a few inches taller than Kim with her boots as she stared down at Kim. She seemed as inquisitive in her stare as Blake was, as she reached up with her leather gloves towards Kim's face, stroking her face with her leather gloves. Her gloves creaked in Kim's ear, making Kim shutter as her leather covered, claw like fingertips combed through her fiery hair and face.

"Hmmmm so well mannered. You seem…so familiar. Who's your madam? surely, you're not one of mine. I would have had you by now," Selina said coolly as she slowly licked her shining ruby lips. It seemed so erotic that Kim was getting turned on with her throat getting dry.

"I'm…one of Madam Diana's girls." Kim lied the best she could. The sound of leather from her gloves, the tightness of Kim's outfit on her skin, Selina's wet, full red lips, as well as her dominating persona and intensity was driving the young woman insane.

"Hmmhmm, Diana…..Such a stoic. I almost feel bad for her girls. So beautiful and graceful…" Selina hushed leaning in closer to Kim with her full hands gently groping her face. "In need of a proper Mistress to let them be free," Selina hushed right in Kim's face.

Kim couldn't belief it, this woman was trying to kiss her. But why wasn't she doing anything? It was just like being with Blake, but this time it was too much for Kim. Before Selina acted, Kim kissed the older woman deeply and passionately, as much as she would have with Barbara as she just wanted to gives in to her arousal and desire. The sound of their lips breaking echoed in the room as Kim couldn't believe she did that, but didn't feel bad as Selina grinned.

"I knew you girls were deprived. What's your name my pretty little thing?" Selina asked with lustful eyes wanting more from Kim. After the kiss, Kim had to fight the honest desire to admit who she was as she just picked a random name.

"Jessica, Madam," Kim thought remembering a girl she went to High School with. Kim was literally trembling before Selina, both scared at how vicious she was with Blake but also with the deep, burning temptation from her powerful, sensual presence and acts.

"Such a pretty name. Tell me Jessica, have you ever been dominated by a woman like me?" Selina asked sultry as she lowered her hand down to Kim's jacket and begun to slowly unzip her, Kim actually wanting her too.

"I…..I never thought of it Madam Selina." Kim said getting more personal and an act.

"Not at all? Well you're a very lucky girl than Jessica. I'm in need of a new kitten to play with, and the thought of you in a full one-piece catsuit. Hmmmmmm all the things I would do to a girl like you. Oh?" Selina chucked as Kim jumped and blushed. With her jacket unzipped, Selina instantly noticed the bustier under her blouse and groped Kim's breast. "A kinky little breastplate you have on, Diana girl," Selina teased as she quickly licked the tip of Kim's nose.

Kim thought she was having a fever dream from how hot and horny this woman was making her. The sense of danger she got from this grown woman, somehow made Kim loss all her worries on the mission.

"Come to the nightclub tonight cutie. Ask the wardrobe for my, 'special' catsuit. I should be there after 8. You know where to find me, if you're ready to put that bravery Diana sees in you, for better uses," Selina instructed her as Kim didn't fully understand what she meant but was excited to find out.

"Although….if you rather take off work sooner, we can go up to my penthouse. I have plenty of sexy outfits to see you squirm in," Selina breathed as she thought of herself in that sexy latex outfit that Blake wore and had the sudden urge to get on all fours and lick Selina's boots like Blake.

"I was…actually just finishing up work now Madam…" Kim uttered feeling deeply conflicted, like there was something inside of her, tearing at her to say yes and go with her.

"Well than, it looks like you have no excuses, do you Jessica? Now call me Mistress and submit yourself too me!" Selina demanded smoothly as she ran her seductive tongue up Kim's face as her loved hand, slipped under Kim's skirt edging towards her pussy.

'Fuck yes! Take me now, I submit, I'll call you mistress. Please pleasure me.' Kim begged in her mind.

"Madam Selina!" came the raised voice of another woman, as Kim who just stood there, staring at the sexy strong woman, barely noticed the woman who approached her, who wore nothing but a full, latex catsuit and her hair tied up, high and tight. "We've located the woman you requested. And we searched every woman who took the elevator since your arrival. No sign of an intruder." The woman said as sultry as Selina.

Despite hearing what the woman said, Kim wasn't alarmed. Infact, as Selina eyed her again, she hoped she would twig who she was and would punish her. This all felt too draining on her, she didn't think she could keep up this act. Maybe if she gave Selina what she wanted, she would leave her family alone.

"I'm sorry my dear, looks like we're going to have to take a rain check for tonight instead. But you better show up. I wouldn't want to have to come back down her for another unpleasant reason," Selina frowned rubbing her face again.

"Yes Mistress Selina." Kim found herself saying, with a soft, sultry voice herself, lovingly.

"Good kitten," Selina grinne as she kissed Kim deeply again, this time the two women's tongues met. It felt just as good kissing her as she it did kissing Barbara. But it made Kim thirsty and eager for more as she didn't feel guilty for giving into temptation and wanting it from this woman. Sadly all good things had to come to an end as she Selina broke away from the dazed Kim. "Come, I'll walk you out." Selina smirked, her hand lowering and groping Kim's cute ass.

Kim was practically getting led by her ass by Selina as she strutted with her and the woman in the catsuit. The redhead lost all sense of awareness and independent thought. It felt right for her to be by Selina's side, like she belonged to her. Kim no longer thought about the mission, her family or Barbara. She was giving into her lust and pleasure for her.

More of Selina's women were waiting for them at the elevator as they all seemed to wear either leather or latex catsuits with other catlike accessories. They looked so hot in them, so tight and slimming as Kim wondered how sexy Barbara would be in a suit like that. She had retreated into her mind as she got into the lift imagining her sexy girlfriend dressed like these women.

'I'll be your sexy kitten Mistress Kim…..Please fuck this dirty little pussy!' Kim heard Barbara's voice say in her mind as she had such a deep mental image of Barbara in a catsuit, begging and moaning for her as it felt so real.

"I'm sorry?" Kim said softly in disbelief by this.

"I said I'll see you at the nightclub…right my little pet?" Selina questioned suspiciously as Kim blinked repeatedly as she was suddenly outside of the Fremona building, in front of an expensive looking car that Selina and her women were getting into.

"Ye…yes Mistress Selina, of course," Kim smiled starting to return to her senses.

"Good girl. Don't disappoint Mistress," Selina said proudly as she leaned in and gave Kim a goodbye kiss before elegantly getting into the car. She was driven away, leaving Kim to try to come to grips with what had happened. It was as good and erotic as the dream she had before, being just as confusing but erotic. But one thing the redhead knew, was that she had a date with an evil dominatrix tonight. Rather had the strength and willpower to or not to go, she would soon find out as she went to meet up with Barbara and share her findings.


	7. Lesbian Lust and Temptations

p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"While Barbara left Fremona in Kim's capable hands, she returned to her apartment after a failed attempt to find Yang. She heard a bike speeding off shortly after she left her girlfriend so hopefully Kim wasn't in trouble, at least she gave her the choker. Not wanting to waste time, Barbara followed their leads and went to her college to see about analysing the tablets. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"What she learned gave her more questions than answers. It looked like Mrs. Possible was being honest when she said it was a multifunction tablet, this was enriched with everything the human body needs, but it also contained several steroids, hormones, supplements that were definitely illegal. Or they were a result from all the unknown contents. Barbara could swear they looked like psychotropics and there was something really familiar about some of the chemical makeups. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Alas that was as far as she could go with the tools at hand and her knowledge as she went back to her apartment to follow up and keep herself available for Kim. She headed back to her apartment and thought she should maybe let her dad know she had settled in fine, when she heard the sound of a motorcycle. Barbara instantly got paranoid and hurried in her apartment, peaking out of the window, onto the street as sure enough, her suspicion was right. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She saw a yellow motorcycle pass by her apartment, with the leather wearing, blonde, hidding underneath a helmet. Barbara cursed herself for being sloppy as she must have been following her. Well better her than Kim, she grabbed a batarang close to her as it looked like Yang had stopped and was about to get off, when she continued on, turning out of sight at the corner as Barbara realised, she had just stopped at a red light. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She put her weapon back but was still cautious. She didn't like to believe in coincidences, especially in her dangerous line of work. The first thing she did was go onto her laptop and compiled an E-mail to send to Catwoman. She had a hunch about the contents of the pills but she needed someone with better resources and knowledge. But for now, hopefully Selina could give her more info in general. She's been the only supportive person for her apart from Kim. But her shady lifestyle did make it hard for her to reach her, especially of late. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"With that taken care of, she remembered that other thing Kim asked her to do which she found a bit ridiculous. She was defiantly going to have to demand an answer as to what happened as she took the jacket out and blushed. At first she didn't see what was wrong with and simply admired the look and feel of it's beautiful black leather, being as sexy and nice as her own. But then she found it./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kim Possible what were you doing with this?" Barbara blushed to herself as she ran her fingers over the fabric and came to the sleeve, where she found the white, glossy stain on it. At first her mind when to more innocent things, but lately, especially after kissing Kim, she had been getting more sultry thoughts. She walked into her bedroom to get better lighting on it as it wasn't food or a substance, she was familiar with. Barbara braved a sniff as instantly she felt her loins heat up and mind get clearer. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"By the time Kim had reached Barbara's apartment, she had fully regained her senses but took the long way to try and clear her head. If she was going to go to this nightclub, than it'll be way more dangerous than going to Fremona. Not to mention, what was that woman Selina going to do to her. What was she going to do to pass as one of them? Part of her wanted to go full espionage and commit to the role of a submissive. But she had to protect her family, no matter the risk./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey! I was getting worried and was going to check in on you…are you okay?" Barbara asked concerned as she opened the door for Kim and let her in./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ummmm yeah…Fremona was….an experience," Kim informed her not sure where to begin as she simply wrapped her arms around Barbara and held her tightly. She was unsure what was wrong with Kim, but loved the hug as the two lesbians simply enjoyed each other./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come sit down. Tell me everything that happened," Barbara urged her as she brought her over to her couch. The couple sat down as Kim recounted everything that had occurred to her at the HQ and the opportunity she had been given. It took a while for them to process it all as the two cuddled into each other all the way through./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You can't go tonight Kim," Barbara told her worryingly as Kim didn't like that response. "This is a completely different ballgame than going into Fremona HQ. That place, while odd, at least you can blend in and not have to degrade yourself. This place sounds like a BDSM nightclub or worse, a brothel. You may not get out in one piece." Barbara opened up./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""But I'll have you nearby encase I get into trouble. Barbara they know about my whole family, they have their thumb over us. I need to learn what goes on in that club and find proper evidence to put them away. I'll go in with recording devices maybe or use my connections to get them busted…" Kim thought while Barbara talked over her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kim we don't know how far their influence goes, they seem to have power everywhere and have their position locked down. My father is a police commissioner. He can give you and your family protection and we take them down the old fashioned way. We just need to play it smart and find something to open an investigation." Barbara begged her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Barbara. I've infiltrated enemy hideouts tons of times. I can look after myself."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""But It's more than you I'm worried about. That Madam Selina can't be that blind. If they know your whole family than they must know what you look like. The club could be a trap or a set up. It's not worth the risk, not to mention you don't even know where this club is." Barbara reassured her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""But I have an amazing girlfriend who can easily find out for me. I do have a guy I could ask but I know you will help me," Kim told her as looked directly in her eyes. "I'm going to this nightclub Barbara. You can't stop me, so you may as well help me," Kim pouted as she did her puppy dog face to Barbara to sucker her in, as the vigilant could barely hold her stern face before smiling./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You're too cute for you own good," Barbara sighed shaking her head but was beaming. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""But you love me!" Kim smiled triumphed as she leaned in and kissed her before Barbara stopped her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""However! If we're doing this, we're doing this my way. We're going legit with this, comms and surveillance all the way! I'm donning the cape and being ready to bust in if you get into trouble." Barbara bossed./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Of course, whatever you say!" Kim said trilled as she kissed Barbara again and hugged her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I hope you know what you're getting yourself into for real." Barbara shook her head./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Please, it'll be no biggie." Kim shrugged innocently as Barb widened her eyes./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh is that right? Well I don't know what kind of infiltrations you've done but I'm sure this will be nothing like this. Take off your clothes!" Barbara ordered her as Kim blushed thinking she had something else in her mind./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm sorry." Kim blushed./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't flatter yourself Possible, if you're going to be serious about this, you're going to have to do some serious things. Now strip out of your clothes and let me see your body!" Barbara repeated as she walked over and pulled the blinds to give Kim some privacy. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't want to sound like a nag but I kind of hoped it'd be a little more romantic the first time we did this," Kim teased as she begun to strip out of her outfit, but didn't want to leave her leather, but did what Barbara asked of her reluctantly. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'll make it up to you with dinner and a show when the next opportunity comes, now off with it." Barb sighed as Kim had no issue stripping fully as she pulled down the underwear and Barbara shook her head. "Well the carpet definitely match the drapes," Barbara joked shaking her head as Kim felt self-conscious covering her pubic hair. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So what? I caught some red down there with you in that selfie." Kim defended herself as her naked body turned red in front of Barbara, hoping that this would more romantic and erotic than this behaviour. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well I didn't plan to infiltrate a suspected sex den. Come on, into the bathroom, you need grooming!" Barbara said bossy as Kim couldn't believe her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You're actually being serious about this?" Kim questioned as she couldn't help but giggle as she walked into Barbara's bathroom./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Of course I am. All these women going to this thing are probably thirsty and looking for fun. There's no way you'll pass like that with hair like that. You need a shave! Who knows what 'special' outfit this Selina woman has planned for you to wear. Ever wear a catsuit without underwear?" Barbara asked as she led Kim into the shower and grabbed a razor./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well…there was this one time. I kind of got mind controlled and forced into this tight, tacky villainess catsuit," Kim blushed as she tensed up, feeling Barbara slowly run the razer through her pubic area./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Really? You need to tell the full story," Barbara joked as she could Kim was tense from the sensation and standing there naked as she slowly ran her hand lovingly, around Kim's butt to her inner thigh. "Just relax. I won't hurt you. Trust me," Barbara reassured her softly as Kim nodded, knowing she could trust her. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Barbara silently and carefully continued to shave off Kim's pubic hair as the heroine held her breath as Barb was inches away from her pussy. The anticipation of keeping her hormones in check was killing her. She felt as horny and aroused as she did in the HQ. The striking image and presence of Selina still plagued her as she just wanted to press Barbara's face into her pussy. She opted not to tell Barb that she kissed Selina multiple times but the lust from it was driving her wild. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""There we go. Now you're ready to hit the town," Barbara said as she finished shaving her as Kim snapped back from her memories. Barbara quickly grabbed the shower head and rinsed Kim's pussy as the spy flinched from the cold water. "Sorry. But at least you're clean for me to do this." Barbara teased as she kissed the freshly shaven crotch of Kim./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The redhead instantly latched onto Barb's head and gasped out from the erotic sensation. Barbara continued to play and tease her girlfriend as she continued to plant kisses around Kim's crotch and inner thigh, before concluding with a slow, long lick up her midriff causing Kim to moan out. She was such a fucking tease, Kim just had to have her so badly. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You think that we have some time to ourselves, before we have to go?" Kim blushed as felt her loins getting moist and not from the shower. She needed Barbara so badly./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I…" Barbara blushed as she felt just as turned on as Kim but had more self-control in herself. "I'm afraid time isn't on our side." Barbara told her. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ohhhh, I was kind of hoping to practise on you," Kim flirted as she wished she didn't have to go to the club and make a wild night of intimacy./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well you can celebrate with me tonight you tease," Barbara smirked as she decided to tease Kim instead by hooking a finger into the redhead's, wet pussy. The instant satisfaction and pleasure that erupted from it triggered something in Kim. She felt as primal and aroused as she did, being in Selina's presence. She lost control./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You sexy bitch, I NEED YOU NOW!" Kim cried out as she thinking from her pussy rather than her mind as Barbara was taken by surprised. Kim grabbed Barbara's hand and forced her to continue fingering her as she tackled to the ground and crawled her naked body over her. Barbara didn't know what came over Kim, but she liked it. The two lesbians instantly begun making out as Barb submissive begun to finger Kim deeper./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kim cried out overjoyed by this as she wrestled with Barbara's cardigan, wanting to get at her large breasts. Her hands lowered down to her girlfriend's pants as she felt their leather feel and craved it. She wished she had leather on as well to grind off her. Being naked on Barbara was good but being leather cladded lovers was too sexy to pass./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh I love these sexy pants on you. I bet you can feel their tightness rubbing off your crotch. Awww I need to get in there!" Kim moaned as she rubbed the leather covered crotch of Barbara, trying to unzip and finger her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Awwwww oh shit…..Kim…Ohhhhhh Kim….Kim….wait! Wait Kim stop! Stop!" Barbara protested as she started to recover and stay in control, feeling herself losing control as she urged Kim. Kim at first didn't heed Barbara's complaints. In fact, in a dark sick way, she kind of liked the sound of it. She pictured how Selina towered over Blake and wanted to be just like her. But as she saw the worried look on her girlfriend's face, Kim's heart melted as she returned to her senses./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh my god! I'm…sorry. I got…really carried away!" Kim blushed as she couldn't believe she did that. Secretly she felt deeply conflicted by it, as she felt good doing it but the other side was really worried about her behaviour as she knew this wasn't like her. Something was wrong with her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""It's okay." Barbara coughed getting up. "At least we know you can definitely get in the mood when you go in." Barbara joked as they got out of the bathroom. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah but I don't plan on doing it. I should get ready to go." Kim said awkwardly wanting to cool off before she pounced on Barbara uncontrollably again. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, I'll go check in on my informant and find out where this place is. There's sometime to do recon. Feel free to use whatever clothes and make up I have lying around. We'll go through final briefing when we're ready," Barbara explained seriously wanting to cool off just as much as Kim./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The process wasn't easy for the two of them. To be fair to her girlfriend, Barbara stripped out of her clothing while Kim opted to just wear her underwear and bra. Getting to see Barbara's naked body but having to fight using it, was killing Kim internally. The matter was only getting harder as she watched Barbara donning her leather Batgirl suit. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The processing of her, fitting her tight, well build body into all the different, appealing, shining leather was making Kim's pussy throb. She focused on doing her make up, but seeing Barbara cocooning herself in the heroine outfit and masking her face, brought up all the memories from her dream./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She wondered if she could make Barbara her leather catgirl like Selina has with Blake. The Batgirl outfit didn't look too far off a catgirl suit, all she'll need is a nice collar. All the zips on the suit would make it so easy for Kim to have access to her sexy young body. Not to mention that cape, it's practically a bondage cloth. Barbara had her back to her, she could easily sneak up and wrap her arms in the cape. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kim got up, eyes completely dilated and fixated on Barbara's curvy, leather covered body in the Batgirl suit. She would make such an amazing plaything. There's nothing wrong with asserting herself a little in the relation, it's only natural to feel horny when she's going out with such a sexy girl. A sexy girl she wanted to make hers completely. Learn what she learnt from Madam Selina and learn of the trill of domination. She may be a vigilante, but taken off guard, she wouldn't be too much of a struggle, than she can finally taste her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Okay I'm going to recon the nightclub…" Barbara informed her fully kitted out in her Batgirl costume as she turned to face Kim, who she noticed approached her like a zombie. "Are you okay?" Barbara asked./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"'God she's such a fucking tease! How could any girl resist her? I need to make her mind before someone steals her from me. There would be nothing more sexy and powerful than making a superhero submit. Damsels in distress were hot and none was a hotter target than a helpless superheroine. You did say you wanted to be a damsel for once Barb, well now you can be mine forever,' Kim thought with her mind racing with erotic thoughts, especially transfixed on her breasts./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She could just be her little plaything, just like Blake….wait, no! Kim's mind was racing and felt torn. She loved Barbara, she had genuine feelings for her. Why else what she discover her sexuality, it couldn't be for lustful reasons. Her mind was just a little poisoned from that sex dream and kissing Selina. She could never do that to Barb./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I….Yeah. Sorry…..I told you. I have the biggest girl crush on Batgirl," Kim explained cooling herself and clearing her head as she still indulged her lust by running her hands down Barbara's strong chest, groaning at the touch of the leather fabric. "I couldn't let you leave without getting that close look you promised me." She smiled./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hehe well after the nightclub I'll give you the full tour," Barbara smirked taking the complement as she kissed Kim goodbye. "I'll be back soon. Remember, dress sexy but not too sexy. Don't want one of these horny pervs stealing my girlfriend." Barb joked as she departed to grapple away. Kim blushed as she watched her strut off, savouring in the image of her butt swaying as she got serious with getting ready. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Alright, this is a lot bigger than I thought it would be, but shouldn't be too much of an issue in a worse case scenario….whoa!" Barbara walked in a while later and caught the ready for action Kim./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She took Barbara's advice and Kim helped herself to wearing the leather pants she wore herself, although they hung a little lower cut than Kim had planned, with her black lace panties showing a little. While the stilettos were hot, they weren't the best foot wear as Kim swapped them with shorter, ankle heeled boots. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kim was unsure what would be the best top to wear, looking for more party, club wear, but leather and sex appeal were the name of the game this time around. She neglected to realise she already had the best thing to wear as she opted to wear just the bustier. She helped herself to Barbara's make-up, going with a sexy, sultry appearance like Selina and Blake wore and straightened her hair to look more slimming and fitting for her sexy look./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You like it?" Kim blushed grinning as she was happy Barbara loved it so much. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I love it. Although, I was kind of hoping it would be under better circumstances that you dress up like that. Like, for me." Barbara blushed with her heart pounding./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, we still have tonight. You keep that suit on and I'll keep this outfit on," Kim blushed as the two lesbians kissed each other and couldn't keep their hands off each other though. Their hands rubbed up and down each others bodies in awe of their style and hotness. They both had the urge to make love there and than but both had to gather their willpower as they calmed down. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You know…..you're just missing one thing," Barbara blushed and winked, signalling Kim to follow her. Barbara walked over to her tumble dryer and proudly took out Kim's baby. "Taadaa! Had it dry before I left. Good as new," Barbara blushed gulping as she showed off Kim's freshly cleaned leather jacket. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh my god you're the best I love you!" Kim cried out in joy as she took the hot leather jacket from Barbara, feeling reconnected and whole again. She instantly hugged and kissed Barbara to thank her, as both girls moaned during their kiss, feeling the warm leather on their body. "Although I must admit, I'm going to miss your scent," Kim teased her as she fitting the leather jacket on, feeling almost as good as an orgasm. The heat made it feel like the leather was melting on her and becoming one with her, something Kim welcomed. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't worry, we'll get intimate later and you get your dose," Barbara winked but while sexy, it barely registered with Kim as she was too busy getting re-accustomed to her jacket. She rubbed her fingers on the hot material as her mind flashed with erotic thoughts. Barbara in the shower, Selina's sexy attire and actions, Blake's intimacy, Yang's banging strength, even her mom's hot milf body. Nothing but dark, sexy thoughts filled Kim's mind as she just wanted to be left along with the jacket. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So as I was saying," Barbara continued as Kim slowly begun to listen. "It's a multi-storey nightclub, not as big as the Fremona HQ at least but it has a skylight. Bat-families greatest asset. You get in trouble I'll smash down through." Barbara explained./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, that's reassuring to know," Kim said slightly distracted as still was fiddling with her jacket but listening./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So the plan is, you go in, you browse around and try to get any heavy evidence against the company that you can spot. If any of those women try to take you, use that cover that you're expected by Madam Selina and they should back off if she's as feared as you say she is." Barbara broke down./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Okay than, just have to play dumb and naïve." Kim shrugged as cemented the thought and plan that she was to report to the strong dominatrix madam. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Do that until suspicion grows, then fulfil that bitch's urges. Try and get her rambling as much as you can than make an excuse that you have to go to the bathroom or whatever, and get out of there before she makes you her bitch or tortures you like that Blake girl you mentioned," Barbara finished as Kim wished she didn't bring up Blake again. Her loins were already being challenged dressed like this and seeing Barbara but now thinking of that latex catgirl being dominated really got her going. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Here, finishing touches." Barbara told her as she handed Kim was looked like a pair of diamond studs. "Like the choker their more than an accessory. They're mini cameras, will record everything and allow me to see what you see. There's also an ear piece so we can keep in touch. Remember, I won't be far. You get out of there at the first sign of danger. I'm used to getting in and out of dangerous situations without being spotted so please don't worry about me. Just promise me you'll get yourself out of there. Not just for my shake but for you family," Barbara urged her as Kim was completely enthralled by the strong heroine./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She sounded and acted way more as a superheroine compared to how she dressed. When she was like this, Kim saw through the sexy leather costume and saw the redhead she experienced love at first sight with. Barb was so caring and loving./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You shouldn't be worried Barb. I know I'm not. I have Batgirl watching my back. I wouldn't ask for anyone else to protect me," Kim beamed acting clearly as she leaned in and gave a goodbye kiss which lasted a minute before it was getting close to eight. "I guess I'll take the normal way out." Kim giggled awkwardly walking towards the door. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Athena's Nightclub, 6th4th East. I'm going to be nearby the whole time. Be careful Kim, I love you!" Barbara said emotionally as her strong, Batgirl attire didn't match her warm love, as Kim was completely smitten./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I love you too Barb. We'll be back here in no time. No biggie, remember?" Kim smelled as she walked through the front door while Barbara went out the fire escape, both leather cladded beauties making their way to the Athena's nightclub. The sex den of the infamous Fremona Inc./p 


	8. Athena's BDSM Nightclub

As Kim made her way through the dark streets of Middleton, she felt butterflies in her stomach about doing this. She almost felt like a nightwalker with her outfit, and the attention she got trumped what she wore earlier. Kim thought she was going to get snatched or stopped from how sexy she looked, but something about that danger excited her. In face the sensation in her stomach was definitely more out of trill than fear.

"It's just around the block Kim, you doing okay?" Barbara asked over the comms as she was on the rooftops close by, keeping eyes on Kim.

"All good. Thought I would be chilly with all this skin. At least the leather keeps me warm, but eye catching." Kim joked trying to stay playful.

"I noticed, first guy I feel approaching you is getting a batarang in the face." Barbara said defensive.

"Wow, you're that jealous and protective of me?" Kim blushed getting flattered by her determination for her.

"That's right. And I also didn't appreciate how that blonde eyed you back there. Wouldn't want to get a grappling kick," Barbara smirked looming over a rooftop keeping a good surveillance of the situation.

"Wow really? You'll really be that rough with a girl? Pick that up in Gotham?" Kim laughed as she looked back to see if she could see the blonde Barbara mentioned and check her out.

"You've definitely never been to Gotham. The females are just as crazy and dangerous as the men. Sometimes even worse. Can't pull any feminist favouritism in this line of work," Barbara shrugged as that went double towards their current target.

"Hey I'm not complaining. My… 'Archenemy' if you want to go cliché I guess, was a villainess. At least danger wise. Wouldn't could dim-witted brains of the operation male," Kim explained casual as those times of her teenagehood seemed so much simpler.

"Oh? Is this the same villainess who made you wear a catsuit and saw your birthday suit?" Barbara giggled liking this light-hearted conversation during a mission.

"Well she was mind controlled as well…..but maybe she did…" Kim blushed as she never considered that. How much did Shego remember about that incidence.

"Okay, here we go. Into the lion's den. Athena Nightclub," Barbara had to sadly end the pleasantries as Kim stood across the street at the nightclub.

Barbara was right when she said it was a big building. It must have been nearly ten stories tall, a slimming dark building with ten coloured beacons circle around its luxurious, fancy exterior with a large floodlight at the top of the building. The front of the building already had women lining up in leather and latex outfits, with more of those strong women acting as bouncers.

"Ten….ten Madams. Seems to be themed number of Fremona," Kim pointed out as everything seemed built up by ten.

"And a mysterious eleven addition. Maybe they do have a grand leader. Truth be told, I think getting just one positive I.D of a Madam will be worth all this trouble. But if we learn the mastermind behind all of this, we could take them all down at once," Barbara informed contemplating her theories and the info she and Kim discovered together.

"Uh oh. 'Private Membership Only'. Any ideas?" Kim said worryingly as she crossed the street and read a sign littered on the queue barrier. She could see bouncers at the entrance of the line, stopping bystanders from entering as Kim tried looking for a sign of membership, password or a tell.

"Play it cool girl, I got eyes on them. Walk like you own it and show your outfit, I think they're going more by dress code," Barbara reassured her as Kim calmed her breath and got her game face on, strutting like the hot girl she saw herself as. Kim marched right up to bouncer who quickly examined her up and down, giving no sign of stopping her as Kim walked up to the line.

"Alright, so far so good." Kim smiled as she must have been over worrying herself. She's got this, Kim was sure there have been way more dangerous situations that she had to endure. It was best that she just act like the other girls, maybe be a bit easy and loose, mingle close with and learn as much as she could. There were some cute and hot girls ahead of her, it wouldn't too bad to introduce herself, share a kiss, maybe get a few pointers in sex before she submits to Madam Selina.

"…Kim! Can you hear them or not?" Barbara's voice suddenly rose up as Kim snapped out of her thoughts.

"S..sorry, I couldn't hear you," Kim lied as she completely zoned out as her eyes glazed over by the sexy, shiny rears and bodies of the women ahead of her and the thought of Selina as a dominatrix.

"The bouncer ahead of you is talking and examining the girls before they let them in," Barbara shared as she used her binoculars to get a close look, trying to read their lips as they seemed really friendly, like they knew each other. "Can you hear what they're talking about?" Barbara asked as there must have been a password or sign for Kim to get in.

"I'm too far back," Kim uttered as she noticed some girls walking behind her as she stayed quiet, not wanting to cause suspicion talking to herself.

"Crap, just stay calm. I got eyes on them, just try and see if you can hear anything. The only thing that I can notice if them examining and feeling up their outfits." Barbara shared examining as Kim remembered all the times the women she encountered did that to her. It could be a risk to rely on it though. She could befriend some of these girls than make her way in though.

"It's not harm if they don't let you in. They won't risk doing anything to you in public, we can just infiltrate from the rooftop together Kim….Kim?" Barbara questioned as she noticed Kim's odd behaviour. She was the second one next in the line as Kim took a new approach. She stripped from her leather jacket and stretched her arm out above her head while her other hand fiddled with her tight leather pants.

If Barbara could hear her, she would have caught the hot redhead moaning as she put up a seductive, erotic display. Kim's young, perfect body being shown off in the tight leather was definitely catching the other women's attention as the bouncer let in the ladies ahead of her and seemed instantly interested in Kim. Barbara held her breath as she watched her girlfriend step up to the plate.

"Well, what brings you here tonight?" The bouncer asked with the same interest in Kim as any other Fremona member, Kim had met. She knew what they liked and what they did to play into their interests. Kim let out a satisfying moan as she reached around, sticking her leather enhanced breasts for the bouncer's amusement as she draped the jacket over her shoulders.

"Madam Selina. She's offered me the privilege of being her plaything for the night." Kim said proudly as she felt like she had to be seductive and just as interested in the bouncer as she was with her. Kim stuck her chest out, giving her a good examination of her tits in the bustier. The bouncer instantly noticed, and with her superior height, admired the sight.

"Hmmm you don't seem like sub material." The bouncer said suspicious as they loomed over Kim. The strong woman begun to feel the leather fabric of Kim's jacket, sending chills down her spine as Kim heard the familiar and loved sensation.

"I don't?" Kim asked more curious than wanting to perform an act, nibbling on her lip anxiously as the bouncer was in her face, tracing her bare skin. Barbara was watching with her breath held, unsure what Kim's strategy was and unsure what the bouncer was thinking.

"No, with a body and attitude like yours. You seem much more suited as a dominatrix," She shared with Kim, while groping and fondling her bustier. While Barbara got flooded with jealousy and annoyance, watching this woman play with Kim like this, her girlfriend was loving it. Being called a dominatrix filled Kim's mind with allure. She didn't know much about them apart from the cliché portrayal, but imaging herself dressed like that with Barbara as her slave sounded amazing. Mistress Kim, it had a nice ring too it.

"I am!" Kim said assertively as she took the woman's hand, and slowly pulled her away. While she had to admit she liked the attention, being called a domme felt so fitting and good to Kim, she may as well roll with it and work the role. "But we all know how Madam Selina likes to try taming wildcats," Kim said seductively as she denied her body to the woman, pulling the jacket over her young subtle body.

"Well, you know not to keep her waiting that." The bouncer smirked to her as she stepped aside and Kim winked at her as she scooted by. Barbara had no idea how that worked as she felt arousing conflicted as she lost visual contact with Kim and grappled over to the nightclub's rooftop, than pulling out her tablet for visuals.

"Alright, you're in. That's part one done." Barbara said relieved.

"No biggie, remember?" Kim said confidently still with her head held high and admired the beautiful interior. The front area looked like she stepped into a luxury restaurant rather than a nightclub, but the muffled beating music a head of her ruined the illusion.

"Oh…well little miss Possible, I hope you still think that way when you see what's a head of you," Barbara exhaled as she looked down from the skylight into the club below as it was worse than she thought. Kim walked out from the quiet front area to the entrance for the main nightclub and was swept off her feet by the display.

The design of the main area was circular, with a large, open dancefloor in the centre with an outer walking area with a few seating spots. There were already ladies dancing away, grinding their bodies erotically off each other, cladded in latex and leather. Many were groping and kissing each other, sharing drinks and doing other things to one another Kim couldn't make out. Despite the club area being amazing and upscale, there were half a dozen ladies acting like erotic dancers for the women's pleasure, masturbating and wearing bondage wear.

"Jeez…What a….filth den…." Barbara grumbled over the comms watching from above as she seemed to be out of breath and struggling.

"Ye…..yeah…." Kim said sounding just as out of breath as she was. Kim couldn't take her eyes off everything that the club had to offer, feeling like she had entered a bondage wonderland. On the other side of the dancefloor, there was a massive bar serving a large queue of women quickly with another counter where women were doing what looked like drugs to Kim.

Kim looked up to the large skyline above the many stories extending up, with the highest floors having balconies and what look like private areas. Kim noticed on the floor above seemed more lax with women talking, sitting down watching the display below and making out. Down to her right was a corridor where she saw some women being strutting down, with some girls crawling and being led like animals.

"There's so much illegal activity going on here, but nothing incriminating. Maybe you should…..wait are those two banging?" Barbara advised but got distracted as Kim looking around, shooting back as sure enough, there were a small stage area, were two, full latex wearing women were in a sixty-nine position, eating each other out as their bodies intertwined in lust.

Kim couldn't look away from the act as the latex didn't even make them look like women, more like sex aliens almost. Barbara didn't comment as she too was just as transfixed on the erotic display, with both young women getting aroused by the act. Only the display distracted them enough for Kim to get caught off guard. Two leather covered hands gripped Kim's shoulders firmly and forced her to turn around.

"Madam Selina has been expecting you!" Kim looked up as it was two of the catsuit wearing women who worked for Selina.

"Get changed now. Don't keep her waiting!" The other woman bossed as she had a riding crop in her hand, slapping it hard against her leather boots, as even with the loud music, Kim could hear it clearly and felt a tingle down below. The women stared them down so intimidatingly that Kim felt like dropping to her knees to them as she tried to hold onto the image of her as a dominatrix for strength.

The women didn't budge though as Kim felt like challenging their intimidation as simply nodded silently and stepped back. The women did the same as they seemed to keep their eyes glued to her as well as Kim finally budged. She walked away towards the left side of the club and turned around quickly to see their backs were turned but they did glance back.

"You think they suspect me?" Kim said the best she could hoping Barbara could still hear her over the music.

"They definitely have their eyes on you, no doubt. Afraid we're going to have to cut investigating, if they do suspect than they aren't going to keep their eyes off you. Looks like your going to have to get changed and do the escape plan with Selina." Barbara advised as Kim thought it was best as well.

Kim looked up to where she was going as she could see a large, neon sign labelled 'Wardrobe' on it. A lot of well dressed, dominatrix and subs were coming out there as that must have been the place Selina was talking about as she walked towards it. Everything quietened down as she walked down the corridor into a brighter, nicer area like the front, but Kim was far too busy admiring all the different styles, boots and women who were coming in and out of this area.

Kim found herself in a large open space with a long counter stretching all the left, split into different booths with cute, young girls behind it around her age, all wearing identical latex dresses, like it was their work uniform. One the right side of the room, there was terminals that girls were queueing up, before going over to the counter to collect clothing. Down at the bottom Kim was guessing was the dressing room…yet even in this area, women were stripping out of their casual clothing and getting naked.

"Oh my god, no wonder so many of these women are under dressed compared to you. They have a whole hidden warehouse for their clothing outfits," Barbara acknowledged taken away just as much as Kim who was doing her best, not to check out the naked women, especially the ones who were strutting out in just boots and gloves with their torso naked. "Music can't be heard in there, just stay quiet till you have more privacy. I think you need to go to one of those terminals and find that outfit Selina mentioned." Barbara instructed as Kim was so thankful she had her watching her back. She was like an all seeing, knowing oracle.

Kim walked up to a free terminal where she was not ready for what information it stored. According to the screen, it had thousands of different articles of clothing and full outfits that surely it was boasting. But judging by the large warehouse like storage behind the girls at the counter, she started to believe it. Kim stopped her amazement and got serious looking at the options as she wanted to browse around.

Ø Pre-Designed Full Outfits.

Ø Customize Outfit Options.

Ø Athena Top-Picks.

Ø Saved Outfits.

Ø Search.

"Whoa! Is it bad that I kind of want to see what they have on offer?" Kim joked around wanting to lighten the mood a bit after the intimidating catsuit women.

"Ohhhh trying to get some bold ideas for the bedroom already Possible?" Barbara teased as she admitted, she wouldn't mind looking at naughty outfits with Kim when she did have an idea. "Wait, the saved outfits choice, click into that." Barbara suggested to Kim. Kim did as she said as a search bar came up asking for a name. "This could be better than we hoped, search 'Madam'" Barbara told her quickly as Kim did that on the digital keyboard, as an option for Madam Emma, Madam Selina and Madam Tifa came up there.

"Thanks, you think that will have the outfit Selina wants me to wear?" Kim asked as she about to click into it, eager to see what was in store for her.

"What? Kim! That terminals may have access to every Fremona member in Middleton. Although it's still only giving us three Madams which we already know annoyingly," Barbara sighed as her idea didn't work out as she tried thinking if there were any other suspects or names they think they should double check. Kim copped on to what Barbara was suggesting as didn't feel the best but had to know.

"Who are you searching?" Barb asked seeing Kim backing up as she realised quickly who. Ann Possible.

Kim felt her heart sink as sure enough there was a result. Barb didn't know what to say to reassure or support Kim as several outfits attached to Kim's mom appeared. Kim instantly recognised a few them as outfits she saw her mom wearing over the week. But there was also more, erotic, provocative dominatrix style outfits, one of which was apparently a highlighted choice.

It featured stiletto boots, looking almost identical to the ones she took from the bedroom. It included a lot of latex, with a latex leotard to cover the torso, but it didn't fully cover the breasts, leaving them mostly exposed. It also came with a long, latex coat with a fur trim with it and semi-fingerless gloves, all the in purple style colour her Mom had gotten so in love with wearing. Kim couldn't accept that her Mother would wear such a thing.

"Does….this mean…." Kim said feeling really conflicted in herself as she felt a wave of emotions flowing through her as she looked at the latex dominatrix outfit.

"Kim…..don't heed this. Your mom is innocent, this doesn't mean she wore or made this outfit. Kim!" Barbara tried to comfort her but Kim could feel her eyes water as she simply ignored Barb's advice.

"Yang….Xiao…Long….." Kim said softly to herself as she typed it hard on the screen. Sure enough, there was an identical yellow, black and brown leather outfit that she saw her wearing the first time she encountered Yang, which she dubbed her bee outfit. There was also one of her in a black and yellow catsuit and another one that looked more casual than sexy, featuring a white leather jacket.

"Kim please…" Barbara pleaded to her as Kim still ignored her, wanting to know how valid this could be.

"Blake….Belladonna…." Kim quickly typed in as sure enough, just like the other two, a familiar black and purple latex outfit was shown to Kim, along with a few other leather and latex outfits that looked fit for a sub like Blake. "Their all here…why would my mom come to a place like this?" Kim asked herself softly as she felt like an idiot and betrayed. Was her mom lying to her this whole time? Was she a member of Fremona this whole time, not a victim?

"Kim, get a hold of yourself. You can't give up on your mom like this! You're here at this nightclub for good intentions. You don't know what kind of stuff this company had your mother do. You're her daughter right? For all you know she could have been doing the same to protect her family. Kim…please." Barbara reached out. She didn't know how to take this reveal.

"Your…your right. I don't know everything yet!" Kim slowly as she wiped a tear forming in her eye. These were all questions for later but they were still information. She wouldn't get the answers about them here, only her Mom could.

"Maybe we should call it quits for now. I don't like the idea of you continuing with that information weighing you down," Barbara suggested, both as a strategist but in honest caring. She was right when she said that the information was weighing her down, but Kim didn't want to give up now. If anything, this motivated Kim to the urgency to needing to stop Fremona.

"No! I want to do this. I need to do this. I know I can do this." Kim composed herself.

"Okay than, prob best we stop going down the rabbit hole and find the outfit. Try searching Selina." Barbara suggested as Kim agreed. She went back to the main page and used the search feature to see outfit's attached to Selina. Sure enough, there was tons of catsuits of different styles, noticing the same that her henchwomen wore, along with an outfit in Blake's colours, until finally Kim saw it.

"Oh shit…..that's what I have to wear?" Kim felt her jaw drop as she couldn't wear something like that, could she?

"Wait Kim, that catsuit back there! Click into that quickly!" Barbara uttered quickly as she saw something that alarmed her but Kim already went into the outfit as she understood was Kim meant. "Ohhhhh…right…no biggie right?" Barbara blushed feeling she was going to have a nose bleed.

"Yes…no biggie," Kim uttered as she looked at the catsuit in question. It was a one-piece leather catsuit, completely covering her from her feet to her neck, going down as far as her wrists on her arms. Although it completely revealed her breasts to two cut outs for them, as well as a leather catgirl mask hood attached to it to pull over her face.

With that, Kim picked the outfit in her size as a ticket was printed for her. She took it and brought it over to one of girls at the kiosk who gave a her a cheeky wink as they strutted away to fetch the catsuit. Kim couldn't believe she was actually going to do this, but maybe the sexual aspect to this all would help her feel more comfortable. It's not like she'd be wearing something inappropriate compared to what the others were.

With the outfit given to her in a nice bag, Kim strutted over to the changing rooms, hoping to have some reassuring communication with Barbara, only the changing rooms weren't private. They were more like changing rooms at a gym than at a clothing store which was expecting. There was a little bit of privacy for the girls to change, with short cubical walls, but they seemed more for support and sitting down than to hide their body.

Kim walked past but had to admire all the stripping, changing women of different looks and sizes. They all smiled and were checking Kim out back as the attention felt so nice. The area was loud with everyone chatting and seemed to know one another. Kim had to admire how nice this all seemed. It was like a kinky, lesbionic community were everyone respected and loved one another equally. Kim could never imagine such a perfect thing being real, but she kind of felt envious towards them. She felt bad now going after the company, maybe there was some good after all. She didn't want to ruin these ladies fun.

She found an empty area and begun to shimmy out of her tight leather clothing, hanging her jacket on a hook. Kim held out the fine, leather catsuit as she discarded her underwear, standing naked and noticing the intrigued women across her way. She ignored their gaze but blushed, complemented by their approval as she sat down and started to slip her legs in.

"Wow, did it come with a bottle of lube? Are you sure you're that thin?" Barbara joked as she watched Kim with great difficulty trying to put the leather catsuit on.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kim said alarmed but hushed as the girls thought she was talking to herself.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. That suit seemed impossibly tight for you. Although if Selina is as twisted as she you said was, that's probably the gimmick." Barbara sighed as Kim agreed. She shimmed the leather up her body as she finally fitted her legs into its hold. There was a surprise though for Kim as she learned there was two zips on this. One for tightening the catsuit on, but there was a second zip, which stretched from her ass to her crotch, for ease of access.

Kim forced her arms through the sleeves as it felt its restraint on her torso as at least it was going to complement her figured with its tightness. Although Kim was conflicted about her breasts being left uncovered, but she embraced the naughty side of it giving in. She reached back and with a good bit of difficulty, was able to zip it, which left the final part, the mask.

"Damn, that cat mask will block video." Barb realised annoyingly, but Kim already had it solved. She took out her earrings and went to pin them on the leather jacket. "Kim you can't wear that, you need to show off your breasts!" Barb told her as Kim stopped, taking this the wrong way as that didn't sound like Barb. "Wait….sorry I..I meant cover wise…but no, use the jacket." Barb apologized blushing as even Kim could notice, even without seeing her.

Kim returned to the sexy protection and comfort of her jacket, but didn't zip it up, with her side breasts sticking out. Kim gathered all of her leather into a basket and walked out, ready to party as at least she wasn't the most erotic out of all the girls. She handed her clothes to the girls at the kiosk for later as it looked like Selina's henchwomen had gotten impatient waiting for her.

"You're taking too long!" One of the women confronted Kim as they pulled out a riding crop, tucked in their thigh highs, giving a hard slap on to Kim's tight rear. The redhead jumped and let out a satisfying groan as she felt intimidated by the tall women. "Madam Selina won't be pleased with you. March!" They ordered strongly, like they were making a show out of Kim in front of all the horny on lookers.

"Ummm okay…..sorry. Is….this what she wanted me to wear?" Kim asked nervously. If getting spanked like that is punishment for being late, she didn't want to know what would happen if she wore the wrong outfit. Asking seemed to be worse, as the woman slapped Kim hard on her crotch instead, the thin material and metal zip barely protected her as she groaned, feeling painful, pleasuring ripples flow through her.

"No questions slave! Move!" They screamed, raising their crop again and smacking Kim hard on her ass, making her march forward. It felt humiliating to be treated like this for all to see, but the two women were so sexy. For some strange reason, being made of an example by them only made them seem sexier, turning Kim on more. Is this what being dominated felt like? Is this the trill submissives get from it?

"Stay strong girl, I kiss all your wounds better when you're out of this," Barbara reassured her as Kim just walked and closed her eyes, imagining Barbara doing this to her, or maybe herself doing it to her.

The two henchwomen followed behind Kim as it looked like she was going straight to Selina. Her follows seemed as feared as their Mistress was as everyone stayed away from Kim's walk, like she was going to gallows, as they escorted her down the right pathway, where there seemed to be more private rooms. Kim could over her the sounds of flesh pounding, loud moans and leather on skin as she nibbled her lip, imagining making love to Barbara in a place like this. It tortured her as they waited for the elevator.

The elevator cleared out for them as they got it, Kim feeling increasingly more anxious as she got closer, being brought up to one of the upper floors, like she was being led to her death. When she got there, Kim felt like she entered a private, mini nightclub, tailored to Selina's likings. It had the same upper class, rich design like her penthouse at the Fremona HQ with all the cat themed imagery.

As Kim stepped out, she was met with different women in full leather and latex, like the one's she saw downstairs, these with cat themed suits though, including tails. Kim couldn't take her eyes off them as they had such large far breasts, pouring what looked like 'milk' on their tits and pussies. Like the hungry kittens they were trying to be, Kim witnessed about ten of these women, on each other, moaning and meowing in lust as they ate from each other, running their tongues and hands sexually on each other.

There were so more sophisticated, dressed women, in designer leather dresses and latex counterparts, drinking as they took pleasure in watching these, lust obsessed woman go at each other. They eyed Kim like a piece of fresh meat as Kim really hoped she didn't have to do the same act as those women. Sitting down ahead on her path, was their queen, Madam Selina, surrounded by all her catsuit wearing goons.

Madam Selina was sporting her one-piece black leather and latex blend catsuit, complete with a corset but her large breasts left exposed, to show off their full size. She hair had been styled to look shorter, brushed around her head and with a fringe over it and her height altered by large studded dominatrix boots.

"Oh god….Kim…I know who that is. You…..you have to get out of there now!" Barbara uttered as she seemed to be shaken to the core finally seeing Selina. Kim didn't know what was wrong with her but she walked on, entering the lion's den. "Kim! Kim! It's a trap, please get out of there now!" Barbara shouted as Kim just tuned her out, focusing her gaze on Madam Selina, returning to that state she was in earlier.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up Jessica. Does this mean you're ready to submit to me?" Selina raised a brow and rested her arm on a weird, latex statue. Wait that wasn't a statue Kim realised. When she first spotted it, she thought it was a latex idol to go with Selina's fetish tastes, but it was a real person.

The poor girl was completely cocooned in what looked like vacuum-packed latex, with multiple leather straps, bondage, hood and gags completely restraining them and kept them frozen in a kneeing down state with their arms behind their back. It looked really uncomfortable to Kim as that seemed like extreme domination, but than she saw the girl's hair, the only visible part of their body. They large mane of blonde hair.

That coupled with the girl's outfit in the latex, which included massively large breast, Kim realised who it was. It was Yang underneath that cocoon. Even in their restrictive state, Kim could see Yang struggling and groaning under her prison. This wasn't domination, this was punishment. This was because she got close to Blake. Kim was genuinely fearful witnessing what they did to Yang. She couldn't imagine what she'd do to her if she learned her real identity.

"Oh don't you mind her. She was a very naughty slut who thought she could take what wasn't hers. There's always one bitch who has to over step her boundaries. But you'll behave yourself, won't you Jessica?" Selina teased as she clicked her long nails on Yang's hard, bound head.

"Yes Mistress Selina….." Kim said timidly behind her mask as even in her state of bondage, Yang perked up and grumbled something. Shit! Could she still hear her and recognised her voice. This was getting to suspenseful for Kim as Selina thankfully just ignored Yang, pressing a button on a device she kept at her side as Yang begun squirming and crying inside her prison.

"Shut up you dumb slut!" Selina hissed at Yang as her followers all laughed at Yang's misery.

"Kim this is too dangerous. I know this woman. I thought she's a friend but she's one of their leaders. Please get out of there now! She's my informant, I don't know if she's deep undercover or betrayed us but this isn't her!" Barbara voice broke out as this was worse than they could have imagined. Kim thought about her mother, her family and her own wellbeing. If this really was a set up than there was no escape. She had to commit if she was going to get out there. Satisfy Selina if she really did know who she was.

"Why are you hiding underneath that jacket! Really, you new girls get so attached to old things. Show us your lovely breasts," Selina got up in Kim's face as she grabbed the collar of Kim's jacket and pulled it off her, dropping it to the floor. Kim felt more naked and vulnerable, more from the emotional connection of the jacket and Selina chuckled and her goons admired the sight of the scared Kim.

"I'm sorry Mis…ARGH!" Kim apologized and cried out in pain as Selina was quick to take hold of one of Kim's nipples, screaming out loud as the Domme twisted it so painfully.

"You don't speak! Unless you're addressed, slave!" Selina ordered her sharply as her other hand grabbed the back of Kim's covered head and pulled her in. Selina slowly ran her tongue up from Kim's bare chin, just to her leather mask, making the redhead moan slowly. "On your knees!" Selina ordered her as Kim stayed silently and kneeled the best she could, the catsuit restricting her painfully.

"Chin up! Back straight!" Selina bossed like a teacher as she slapped Kim's bare breasts with a riding crop. Kim did as she was told and looked up to the dominatrix who paced around Kim. "Who am I slave?" Selina asked calmly as Kim had seen enough of her to know that this was when she is at her most dangerous.

"My Mistress." Kim said softly as Barb listened in silently.

"Good. And what are you?" Selina smirked hitting her whip off her hand.

"I'm…" Kim hesitated as she thought about it no longer as an act. She had to satisfy and proof herself to Selina if she was to safe her family, and herself. "I'm your slave Mistress. I'm yours to use….and command." Kim moaned as it sounded so good to give herself to such a strong woman like Selina.

"That's right, but you're so much more than that. Your going to be my newest kitten." Selina chuckled as she took out what looked like a studded, cat collar. "This will be a very pleasurable position for you, if you behave yourself. Just at the small cost of surrender," Selina chuckled as she stood over with the collar.

"Kim, try to distract her. You don't have to do this." Barbara pleaded barely able to see now that the jacket was on the ground, partially looking up. Kim heard her as she felt so conflicted between sticking to the mission and just giving up now.

"Mistress Selina, may I ask something please?" Kim asked as Selina's women laughed at this, expecting her to get hit but Selina gave her the chance nodding slowly. "What do I need to do…..to join you?" Kim asked as all the women exchanged looks and Selina raised a brow.

"The loyalty of Amazons huh?" Selina looking around expecting laughs as her goonies gave what she wanted. "I always knew Diana was way too full of herself and how she treats her girls. Well slave, you've already made the first step by submitting to me. I'll be happy to deliver the news to her personally. But all in good time. My little kitten!" Selina chuckled as she stepped behind Kim and pulled the collar, tightly around her neck.

When the collar locked into place around her neck, Kim felt like she lost a part of herself. The importance of coming her left her mind, the idea of submitting to a stronger, dominant woman compelled Kim. She was a slave, Selina was her Mistress, she was just a kitten. A sex kitten for her Mistress's disposal and pleasure.

"Does my kitten like her collar? Hmmmm purr for your Mistress baby." Selina ordered her as Kim thought she could hear Barbara's voice, but all her attention and focus was on Selina.

"Meow….Meow….purrrrrrr." Kim acted like a cat, wanting to make her Mistress happy, as she was rewarded with her Mistress's smile.

"Good kitten, good. Now get on fours." Selina chuckled proudly expecting her as Kim sat up and got on her hands and knees. Obeying Selina felt so right and pleasurable for the youth that it only compelled her to obey her more. Kim tensed up as she felt Selina's hand, stroking down her back towards her rear, cupping her hand on Kim's crotch.

"Hmmmm you're missing something my cute little kitten," Selina hummed as she reached around and took hold of Kim's zip. The redhead was delighted and excited as she felt the zip slowly opening and the pressure on her crotch relief itself. "Oh that's what it is, you're missing your tail," Selina giggled as her fingers traced from Kim's pussy back.

Kim moaned in anticipation. The leather from Selina's hands felt so much better than when she masturbated with the jacket as her whole body shook. She thought the dominatrix was going to put a dildo or something inside of her pussy as she waited willingly. Only it wasn't what she thought it was going to be.

"Arggggggh!" Kim cried out with both pain and pleasure as something indeed was shoved in her. Kim felt something cold and slimy, force its way into her butthole as her face collapsed on the floor. She looked back to see Selina and women laughing at her, as the dominatrix forced a large, cattail buttplug into the heroine. Kim never experienced Anal before but it was a new, foreign, pleasuring sensation.

"Awww how cute, you can tell she's an ass virgin." Selina mocked with her crew. Kim tried to relief the pressure from the tightness, by struggling on the spot, which Selina didn't like as she forced Kim's head back painfully. "Ah ahhh kitten, don't make Mistress use a bigger one!" Selina threatened but the look in the eye made it seem like a definite.

As punishment for doing this, Selina grabbed the long leather whip she had curled around her waist. She kicked Kim back down on all fours, swinging the whip like a lasso, before painfully slamming it on Kim's back. She screamed out in pain as the catsuit did nothing to protect her, as Selina worked away, lash after lash on the youth.

"Awww I'm sorry Mistress…ARGH!" Kim begged but just got hit again for speaking out of term.

"You're going to be such a tough kitten to break in. No matter, pain is an excellent teacher." Selina strutted away as Kim just remained still. This was a lot more painful than pleasurable for her, as Kim struggled to stay calm and in control. She didn't want to risk ruining her cover now but she was also hoping Barbara would come rescue her. She noticed her partner hadn't spoken in a while. Where was she?

"You know, I really don't like seeing you in pain," Selina walked back over, reaching down to Kim, who had to do her best not to scream as she felt sharp pain, searing from her left nipple. "But I don't see any other way to make a bad kitten learn." Selina laughed like the sadist she was. The domme clipped a second nipple clam on Kim's right breast, connected by a chain as it was incredibly painful, but Kim soldiered on.

"Not too tight I hope hmmm?" Selina asked, rubbing Kim's face mockingly as her followers laughed at Kim, but the heroine refused to give them any satisfaction or show weakness. She had to stay strong, it felt like Selina was testing her. She may have submitted herself to the domme but she was still going to protect everyone.

"No Mistress Selina…" Kim moaned to mask the pain as at least her nipples were getting used to the pain.

"Good kitten. March!" Selina ordered as she gave a short slap to Kim's ass, wanting to watch crawl on all fours. Kim did as she wanted, crawling towards the latex gimped Yang, feeling incredible guilty and scared at the state the blonde was left in. While the reasons behind her being like this was unfair and cruel, seeing Yang like this was dangerously arousing to Kim.

"Tut tut tut, not good at all Kitten, come back!" Selina said disapprovingly, snapping her whip, as it already had a conditioned response in her mind as she hurried back over. "Your have such a cute, sexy rear kitten, but you don't nearly use it to appease Mistress. You're going to need to learn to prowl like a cat." Selina told her, Kim instantly not liking the sound of it.

Kim remained still keeping proper form, as at least her butt and breasts had soothed a bit, making her more comfortable. Selina once again walked over to the wall of naughty toys, grabbing some binders as she walked back over to Kim. Kim just watched and let the domme, binder her arms and wrists together, like they were one entity as Kim gulped.

"Now than. You're going to walk over to me when I snap my whip. You're going to keep that sexy ass of your in the air, and put on a nice show for my lovely ladies. But if you stumble…" Selina threatened as she tugged on the chain, connecting Kim's nipples, causing her to scream out. "You'll get punished!" Selina hissed, as she strutted back to sit next to Yang.

'Fuck! This bitch is going to rip off my nipples. Where's Barbara?' Kim thought in fear as faced Selina with difficulty and the domme snapped her whip. It was tricky, but at least Kim had her cheerleading experience. With confidence, she stuck her round butt in the air, and stretched her bond hands forward, crawling from one knee to the next.

She kept her eyes fixated on Selina as it looked like she was satisfying her Mistress. Seeing Selina happy made Kim feel saver and proud of herself. Each step forward shook her ass and fake tail from left to right as Kim did feel sexy doing this. Her act seemed to arouse the leather bound women as Kim hoped she would be rewarded with pleasure.

"Good Kitten, very good. Mistress is pleased with you." Selina smiled as Kim reached her.

"Purrrrrr….Meow?" Kim moaned blinking in a cute manner to her Mistress.

"Awwww what a cute kitten," Selina chuckled, rubbing Kim's face lovingly as she leaned close and gave Kim deep kiss. This instantly rejuvenated the youth and made all of this worthwhile, making Kim eager to do anything else for the cruel domme. "Are you hungry my little kitten?" Selina teased kissing and rubbing Kim's tight, fine leather, stimulating the heroine's ovaries.

"Meow!" Kim purred nodding her head with her eyes dilated behind her cat mask. Selina grinned as she reached around, taking a small glass bottle with a white substance that looked identical to the same milk substance the latex catgirl's were worshipping off each other. Selina opened the container and slowly begun to pouring it down her extended leg, coating over her dominatrix boots.

"Eat up kitten," Selina chuckled as she stuck her leg out to her kitten. Kim's arousal took hold of her as closed in on it, clinging her leather body onto her Mistress's sexy boot. She leaned down and slowly ran her tongue, up the fine material of the boot, wanting to worship her queen.

The substance may have had a dairy taste to it, but it wasn't milk for sure. The second Kim tasted it, it felt like her pussy was being stimulated by an invisible finger, like every pleasure node in her body was getting activated and increased. That combined with worshipping the beautiful blend from the fabric of the boot.

The chemical taste from the milk, Kim didn't know if it was alcoholic or a drug, but it was intoxicating her. It was putting her in heat from its aphrodisiac effects, no wonder all those other women lost themselves from it. Kim wanted to do the same, chase this enduring high as lick after lick, she consumed. Kim rubbed her crotch the best she could with her binds on as Selina saw this, seeing that 'Jessica' was under the milk's effects.

"Awwww is my little kitten horny?" Selina snickered as with her other boot, clipped the tip of her boot into Kim's pussy.

"MeOOOOW!" Kim screamed out as the milk made her pussy feel ten times as sensitive as thought her body was melting in the leather suit. She wanted more, she degraded herself further by grinding her crotch off the dominatrix's boot, until Selina pulled away.

"Ohhhh I do love that look of desperation and lust. I'll tell you what…" Selina said coolly as she reached down and unzipped her catsuit, letting her large breasts pop out and breath, until it she exposed her wet, aroused pussy. Kim instantly lit up as she saw the naked, sexy body of Selina and instantly wanted to worship. "If you lick from me first, I will lick from you…Awww," Selina moaned softly as she fingered herself deeply, before offering her fingers to her Kitten.

"Meow…" Kim said deeply as she leaned forward and slowly sucked on her Mistress's juice covered fingers. Selina tasted amazing to Kim as she would eagerly go deeply on the Madam's crotch. But as Kim watched with hungry eyes, Selina took out another item, which Kim recognised as a syringe.

"Of course, my kitten still hasn't had her shots yet," Selina said softly as took of the cover and stroked Kim's face, who was worried by the contents of the syringe, but the reward she would receive, in her state of lust, made her not care about the risk. "Of course, you may enjoy its effects. I know my sex kittens." Selina giggled.

Kim looked behind her as her mistress was pointing to the orgy of latex catgirl's worshipping each other. No wonder they were so wild, they were out of their minds on this drug, but it looked so good and pleasurable. Kim would get all the pleasure she could ask for and get to eat out her Mistress. Kim no longer cared for her family, Barbara or herself. She just wanted lust, she just wanted to surrender. To let go and be pleasured in a mindless state of bliss.

Kim shut her eyes and moved in on her Mistress's beautiful pussy, her tongue ready to taste her again. Selina slowly lowered the syringe to Kim's neck, in a moment, Kim would no longer be Kim, just another sex crazed, kink looney like those latex kittens. Kim was fully aware of this but she didn't care. She welcomed the surrender of her identity in exchange for eternal servitude and lust. Just another inch away, than there will be nothing, but pleasure.

"SELINA!" Kim snapped out of it, just before the needle pierced her skin and Selina turned pale and looked up. Kim distanced a bit from her Mistress's crotch and turned away, moving towards the bound Yang. Kim felt a new wave of fear at the new commanding voice, as she even heard Yang groaning in her bounds, like she was afraid. Kim watched her Mistress stand up looking both unhinged but also trying to keep her composure.

Kim turned around and saw a group of women approaching them, with a woman in the centre, who's heavy footsteps, Kim could swear, she could feel their footsteps shake the ground. The woman must have been a Madam, she may have been short but had a strong, commanding presence. But this was different from Selina's cruel pride, the scowl on the woman's face along with her physique, was a presence of sheer power.

She had long, hazel coloured hair, flowing past her waist, tied up loosely and lowly. Her body was incredible strong looking, muscle barely being covered by her flawless skin, abs poking from her midriff and limbs. Her legs were in cased in long leather boots, with her waist in a side slit styled, leather skirt. Her enormous breasts were supported and contained by a latex corset, with a latex choker shining around her neck, and her strong arms wrapped up tightly in leather straps, with a fingerless, fighting gloves on.

"Tifa…..I wasn't expecting to see you here. Are you playing manager or bartender tonight…" Selina said cockily but Kim saw their face.

"Shut you bitch mouth Selina!" Tifa snapped as Selina held her tongue. Kim was transfixed, so this was Madam Tifa. She was way more intimidating than Selina, even the domme that Kim saw as cruel and empowering seemed scared of her. The group of women with her reflected her like Selina's cats, with different strong women like the bouncers, with a lot of different ethnicity who Kim could swear looked familiar.

"What do you think you're doing with Yang?" Tifa pointed to the bound blonde, who Kim heard make a noise of hope and relief from inside her prison.

"That little bitch stole from me. The rules are quiet clear. Blake is only for me and those two went behind my back and…" Selina told Tifa sternly but was undermined again.

"Than you may punish Blake in reason as the domme you are too her…but you have no right to punish my girls, especially with life threatening methods," Tifa told her sternly not giving Selina an inch as Kim had to admire her strong dominant presence, but it was a little intimidating as she curled at her Mistress's boots for comfort.

"I'd hardly call it life threatening…" Selina rolled her eyes.

"Don't you bullshit me again! You know Yang has a latex allergy, release her this instant, you selfish bitch!" Tifa hissed advancing towards her as all the catwowen reacted to this. Kim thought she was about to see a nightclub brawl with these catsuit women against Tifa's strong women, something Kim didn't want to get caught in.

"Excuse me? I think you forgot that I'm one of the ten madams!" Selina said getting enraged as she was losing her cool.

"As am I Selina and I outrank you're 9th position. But I find your position as a Madam questionable. You're just a shadow of the woman you once were, your weakness has made you arrogant and power hungry. Everything you do with your power isn't to better the Free Women's Movement but to better yourself. You use your position for fear you don't respect the women who follow them, instead you fill their heads with lies so they'll degrade themselves for your own amusement!" Tifa ranted as she was face to face with Selina.

Tifa's piercing eyes met with Kim's fragile, worried gaze, staring up at the two Madams feeling torn with her identity. Tifa seemed to help Kim in this state as she reached down and hooked her finger tips under the eye holes of Kim's cat mask. Being between her and Selina, Tifa pulled Kim off her feet with her immense strength, ripping the cat mask of Kim's face and let her red hair flow free again. Kim collapsed back behind her, traumatised at how a woman could have strength like that as she landed on her leather jacket, grabbing and feeling it's touch for comfort while her eyes glued to the two women.

"Well Tifa, that's your opinion, not that you'd know. You don't have a jurisdiction, I guess that's the problem when you jump from city to city creating bars and nightclubs or our pleasure. But Middleton is mine, I have full authority here and soon you'll see the fruit of our labours. I know the Head Madam will find it very impressive." Selina said smugly in Tifa's face.

Now that her cat mask was broken, Kim was starting to regain her senses and identity. This Madam Tifa may have just become her saviour and was giving her more information and intrigue towards her suspicions. Especially towards her one theory. The Madam's do have a higher up.

"Well that's nice for you Selina, but doesn't give you the right to do what you're doing to Yang. So I'm going to take her away. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Tifa told her coldly as despite being a few inches shorter than Selina, her intimidation made her seem ten foot tall. The two seemed to have a silent stand off until Selina just chuckled, trying make a show.

"Very well than. She's all yours. I do hope you don't take offense to this Tifa. I was just trying to protect the reputation of the Madams. I didn't think you could do an ample job," Selina snickered mockingly as her followers did the same, only getting silent by Tifa's intimidating followers, but the hazel haired strong woman just stood there next to Yang.

"Oh? You don't think I could?" Tifa asked curious towards Selina as she placed her left hand on Yang's, latex covered head. Kim noticed Tifa's fingers curl like a hawk's talons on the blonde's hair, hearing the material creak as Yang begun to groan loudly in her bounds. Kim's eyes widened as she saw Yang being lifted off the ground, her whole body still frozen, but now about a foot of the ground, only supported by Tifa's left arm and fingers.

"Why do you think I could Selina? Hmmm?" Tifa asked tilting her head as Selina had turned pale at the demonstration of strength, but was trying to keep a poker face of not being bothered. "Please tell me. I'm very curious to learn of your opinion of me." Tifa smiled pleasantly. Her intimidation filled the private area as Yang's uncomfortable screams sang through the air. Kim thought Tifa was going to crush Yang's skull with her hand alone.

"No?...You don't want to? Hahaha," Tifa laughed coldly in Selina's face as she let lowered Yang back on the ground. "How amusing. It looks like I got the cat's tongue," Tifa gave a short, dry mocking laugh, before her face became stern again. With her swift motion of her arm, Tifa tore the latex hood, along with a number of the leather harnesses wrapped around Yang's body, releasing the Blonde.

Yang get out a gasp of fresh air and relief as she fell forward in distress from the ordeal. Kim turned her head away both wanting to shield her identity and not wanting to see the result of the reaction to Yang's body. Tifa was quick to pull Yang to her feet and push her to her followers.

"Take her to Dr. Ziegler. Make sure she doesn't die!" Tifa ordered as Yang was taken away, or more dragged by half of Tifa's women as it looked like she was about to take her leave. "I wouldn't get too comfortable in your position as Madam, Selina. The others will be told of this and I will be calling a vote to have to replaced." Tifa looked her in the eye as Selina seemed furious with this questioning of her authority. "If you want to treat our girls like rats, then go back to the back alleys where you belong!" Tifa gave her final remark as this was the last nail in the coffin for Selina.

Kim watched as Selina gave an uncoolly roar from this announcement and pulled something hidden behind her. Kim watched the domme dangled a whip, shining silver as it was made of free locking pieces of metal. Selina let out a scream as she swung the metallic whip in the air and attacked Tifa with it.

The woman bare had enough to time to block it, as she screamed out in pain as the metal whip curled around her arm, digging and cutting in her. It looked like an all-out fight was about to break out as Selina yanked the whip, tightening its grip on her foe. Tifa tried to loosen the whip off her as her followers tried to assist their Madam, but Tifa signalled them to stand back.

A flash of anger and control filled Tifa's arm, as with her coiled arm, gripped the whip and pulled with her strength. Selina was thrown off her feet and flown through the air at Tifa, who caught the cruel domme by the neck with her other arm. In a blink and you'd miss it moment, Kim watched as Tifa quickly pivoted and hung Selina over the balcony effortlessly.

Selina dropped her whip as it uncoiled off Tifa's arm and fell to the dancefloor down below, the fight quickly taking everyone's attention. Kim watched as her Mistress was gasping for her air but also clinging onto Tifa's arm for support as the heroine thought Tifa was going to murder her. Only Tifa brought Selina back in, throwing her into where she formerly sat proudly, as the queen Kim thought she was.

Selina didn't get up as she gasped for air, her face in the wall with her back to them as Tifa turned away and left with her ladies. Everything went silent as Selina's followers were as pale and shocked as Kim was. Apart from the drug induced nymphos. They all stared at Selina silently who slowly got back up, visible crying and shaking.

"Get out…" Selina's said softly as nobody moved and everyone unsure what to do. "GET OUUUUUUUUT!" Selina screamed, turning around with her face red and in tears as the full nastiness to her came out in her scream. Kim instantly grabbed her leather jacket and quickly fled along with the catsuit women.

Kim had seen enough as that encounter wasn't like anything she ever seen before. With Selina's screams starting to echo and fill the nightclub, after her humiliation at the hands of Tifa, Kim just ran. Like in a state of trance and loss, Kim just covered her torso in the leather jacket, running down the stairs as she needed to get out of there.

She didn't even think or worry about the clothes she left behind, the investigation or Barbara's disappearance. Kim just needed to get out. Her hormones and mind felt out of balance and torn with the emotions and experiences she committed and witnessed. She ran outside of the nightclub and just kept running on the dark streets of Middleton.


	9. Deflowering and Revelations

The cold air hit Kim's body hard, making her jumbled senses and head, flood her mind in a distorted mess. She ran down the back alleys of the downtown area, wanting to avoid the unwanted attention of the public, as she hugged her leather jacket for coverage and comfort. The cold air went straight at her womanhood and ass as she neglected to realise, she was still exposed down there, pulling the jacket down the best she could to cover it, not wanting to stop.

She needed Barbara. Kim was completely in shock as all she wanted was the loving, protective presence of her girlfriend. She could swear she could hear her voice even now as she reminisced on how nice she made her feel, but for now, she just had to make it back to her apartment where she would be safe.

Kim's rational mind begun to reflect on the choices she made there as she was torn between feeling like an idiot and feeling like a giddy, sexy school girl again. It was completely reckless of her to give in so much to Selina. Yet out of all the dangerous, explorational missions she has done in the past, it was the most trilling and lively thing she ever did. She didn't want to feel bad or be harsh on herself. Deep down inside, she was happy she did it.

She ran back onto the main street, almost near Barbara's, as she was definitely getting people's attention. Before Kim would be flattered and would give them a proper look, but her fluctuating hormones and morals just made her seek Barbara. At least she still had the cat mask covering her face so she didn't have to deal with the shame of others recognising her.

Kim practically busted through the front door of the apartment block, rushing up the stairs to Barbara's one as she ran inside, slamming the door behind her. Kim too a few deep breaths as she saw her erotic, leather cladded body in the mirror and didn't know what to think as she instantly, unhooked the collar and lease, throwing it onto the ground.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kim questioned as she could hardly recognise herself, not only from the attire she was still wearing, but from the actions she willingly and lovingly committed. She was getting increasingly worried for herself, expecting the worst as the explanation for her unusual behaviour, when something took her mind off it.

"Kim?" She heard Barbara's soft voice, as she turned to see Barbara, now standing in the room, still in her full Batgirl suit. Both girls stared at each other, speechless as they looked at what their partners wore, before committing to the same act. They let their hormones take control as she they strutted to meet each other, violently making out with one another, as they hand's traced all over their sexy, leather covered bodies.

They both had the same urge in mind, wanting to go all the way with their relationship as they closed their eyes, letting their wild kissing guide them as they walked backwards into Barbara's bedroom, falling on their beds as they were like two wild animals in heat, unable to take their hands off each other. They both loves how the leather felt on their bodies but they also wanted their partners naked and ready to play.

They felt the zips of their respective outfits get pulled down, their partners respectfully playing with each breasts. Kim screamed out as she found Barbara had leaned in, breaking from their kiss to cup her mouth over Kim's nipple, gently nibbling on her nipple, while kissing it.

"Owww…" Kim slipped out as Barbara's tough exterior got the better of her.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Barbara said nervously not knowing exactly what is best to do, stopping her act as Kim stopped her.

"No no don't stop!" Kim asked her as it was a bit sore and rough but it did excite Kim. It made her feel more bold and naughty, wanting to feel this more. She decided to return the favour on the crime fighter by giving her leather rear a good hard slap. Barbara jolted as it triggered something for her as well. Something about being spanked by Kim gave her a dominating feeling.

"Is that payback?" Barbara grinned trying to get into the same naughty mood as Kim.

"You're welcome to slap me too, but you better it make it hard!" Kim moaned wanting to get dirtier as she wrestled Barbara out of her tight, Batgirl costume. With her superior strength, Barbara grinned confidently as she turned Kim over with ease, giving her girlfriend a nice love tap in the rear, only blushing and hesitating after doing so as Kim knew why.

"Oh fuck! Is that…..still…in there!" Kim cried out as her adrenaline and lust had been sparked so high that she completely neglected the fact that the cattail butt plug was still deep inside her. She couldn't believe she actually had that in her in public as she thought she would die of embarrassment.

"Ummmmmm yeah your….tail still…..is…" Barbara gulped as while it looked sexy, it didn't look very appetizing. Still, the thought did enter her mind rather it was a pleasurable feeling to enjoy.

"Oh god take it out please!" Kim asked her, burying her face into the bed embarrassed as Barb did as she asked, gently pulling it out, before tossing it to the ground, slightly grossed out. Kim moaned out as the relieving pleasure of it being removed, gave a wave of pleasure from it. It was like a triggered, reversed orgasm as she secretly found it incredible rewarding, but wouldn't go seeking it again anytime soon.

"Are you okay?" Barbara asked concerned as it was a bit of a mood killer as both girls still wanted to commit to this as Kim took initiative. She wanted this and if she was going to get it, she was going to have to be as bossy and dominant as Selina and Tifa, she just had to let her sexiness and cool demeanour take control of Barbara. She shot up and threw Barbara on her back, shushing her with a deep, long kiss.

"Ssshhhh, I want this to be special, for our first time. Let me take control," Kim told her coolly, giving her another deep, lovingly kiss, as Barbara submissively went silent, liking the tone change from Kim. She grabbed Barbara's cowl and pulled off her mask, running her tongue up her lover's face, sending chills down her spine.

"You said you wanted to play the damsel in distress for a change. So no….more….Batgirl." Kim listed off, her voice getting softer but more sultry. "Just, sexy, hot, college girl, Barbara Gordon, left at my mercy," Kim giggled as liked this little bit of roleplaying. When she and Ron were still a thing, he used to love doing stuff like this and she secretly did too. But from the look of Barbara's face and dilatated eyes, she was completely on board with this idea as well.

Barbara raised her arms looking like she was going to do something, as Kim just snatched her arm, silently biting at the tips of her leather gloves, and pulled off her girlfriend's Batgirl gloves. Barbara held her breath, silently shuttering as she let Kim take control of her, as she kicked off her boots, now naked down to her waist, but not for long.

"Hmmmm isn't Catwoman a villain in Gotham?" Kim asked mischievously, inspired by Barbara's background and the cat obsession of Selina. Barbara looked shocked and looked like there was something wrong about that, but Kim already made up her mind, giving off a sultry purr as she crawled on her girlfriend like a cat, slowly running her tongue from Barbara's nipple, right up to the side of her neck. Barbara moaned out, silencing her thoughts as she felt Kim grabbing her hands, roughly with her leather gloves, as she gave into her power.

"Hmmmmmm, you're not escaping my lair Miss Gordon purrrrr…" Kim roleplayed nuzzling her leather catgirl outfit, onto the naked part of Barbara's body, loving licking Barbara's face, as Barbara sunk deeper in love with this new side of her girlfriend. "You're going to be my new scratching post! Meow!" Kim giggled, running her claws down Barbara's body, starting to get rough. She didn't feel self-conscious or nerdy doing this though, getting deeply into this. As was Barbara

"You won't get away with this Catwoman…awwwww," Barbara moaned getting into the roleplay, if not hesitant with the role Kim played, but still, she looked so hot and strong on her that the heroine was melting in her hold.

"Hmmm won't I? Still think your daddy will come save you? Don't want him to spoil the fun you're having," Kim chuckled like all the villains she fought as she forced her tongue in Barbara's mouth, muting the protesting heroine. It did seem ethnically wrong with how forceful she was on Barbara, but it wasn't real and definitely turned the two of them on deeply.

"No! I'm not like this…" Barbara broke away as she pretended to break free from Kim's grip, not using any strength.

"Ohhhh, are you so sure? I don't need restraints to keep you here my little kitten. We both know you don't want to go anywhere. Hmmmm poor, sweet, innocent Barbara. Accept, we both know you're not so sweet and innocent," Kim giggled, licking down her body slowly as she crawled further down her body.

"Awwww what are you doing? Stop…." Barbara blushed as she imagined what she wanted Kim to do to her, but didn't think she actually would.

"If you want me to stop you'll have to make an effort kitten. The Police commissioner's daughter, completely helpless and petrified of the big, bad, Catwoman. We know it's an act, so…" Kim grinned getting deeper with this, using Selina's coolness as inspiration. She watched in delight as Barbara sat up and flinched, reacting to Kim pulling her tight pants. "Why don't you just beg me! To do it!" Kim threatened.

"Do….do what?" Barb questioned shyly, playing dumb. Kim just smiled, mirroring Selina's Cheshire cat grin as she silently and slowly, pulled down Barbara's pants exposing the black thong she wore underneath.

"Hehe, I wanna see what my kitten's milk tastes like. All this crime makes me hungry and not even the black on your thong can hide your damp spot," Kim spoke like a completely different person, speaking so sultry and erotically that Barbara exhaled, finding this way too hot. "So? come on than, you know you want me too. Say it!" Kim asked sternly in an aggressive tone, as she used her finger tips and trace the sensitive material of Barbara's panties.

"Y…..yes….." Barbara said softly as this didn't feel like roleplay anymore. This legitimately made her feel tiny and weak compared to Kim, yet it turned her on and felt so right. This answer was good enough, but Kim wanted to go further, taking her girlfriend off guard as she reached up and pinched Barbara's nipple hard, twisting it as she cried out in pain.

"Yes what? Kitten!" Kim hissed getting more aggressive and angry, only making Barbara feel even more helpless, but drawn in.

"Yes Mistress…Catwoman…" Barbara groaned as Kim's pain grew softer.

"What do you want me to do?" Kim giggled dominatingly as she never thought she could have this kind of effect on someone. Especially to someone as strong and amazing as Batgirl.

"I want you….to taste my milk. Please lick my pussy. Mistress…" Barbara asked timidly as she curled up on the bed, opening up her legs and taking her pants off. She looked so frail and helpless to Kim. She thought that would make her feel bad or tone it down, but it only made her want to go deeper with this. Kim gave her a reassuring smile, before sliding the thong off, baring witness to her girlfriend's beautiful, pussy, before doing what she wished she did to Selina, and gave a her a long, slow, deep lick.

"Awwwwwwww…awwww…awwwww shit Kim!" Barbara screamed, slapping both hands over her mouth in shock from that feeling. Her pussy felt incredibly sensitive from what she had experienced previously but even without that, she was sure the feeling of Kim's tongue would be this orgasmic. She tried to keep her cool, but the pleasure felt like she was going to erupt almost instantly.

Kim loved this just as much. Barbara tasted even stronger but tastier than Madam Selina. It was so good that it should be considered a drug, as she would be happy to indulge in this all day. Her tongue tried going deeper but Barbara felt a bit tight and from the state her pussy was in, it was like she came recently, with a fresh cum taste. Maybe she was just a bit nervous, she didn't know if this was her first time or not. She should probably get her looser first.

"Hmmmm you taste divine kitten," Kim teased, catching her breath as she licked her lips, slowly circling the outer lips of Barbara's wet, sensitive pussy as she was still moaning and squirming from her touch.

"Awwww I don't think….I can take much more….." Barbara whimpered from how good and sensitive this was, as Kim just teased her, happy to make her cum now, but didn't want to ruin the night by ending it so early.

"Oh are you sure? You feel pretty tight to me." Kim grinned as she slowly inserted two of her fingers inside of her, causing her to shoot up.

"Oh fuck!" Barb shouted with her voice never being this high.

"Have you been doing something naughty behind Mistress's back?" Kim giggled slowly rotating her fingers as Barb was losing it. Too bad they weren't at the nightclub doing this, there was so many fun toys there that would have come in handy now. Shame she couldn't be a proper dominatrix, but this was still fun, Kim thought. That was until she spotted the collar and lease on the ground. "Than you need to be punished than! You naughty kitten!" Kim hissed.

She quickly retracted her fingers from Barbara and rolled her off the bed, onto the floor. Barbara was taken off guard, not knowing what got over Kim. But she didn't have much time to question it as Kim stood tall over her and grabbed her long hair tightly, pulling her along. Barbara thought about calling this off, but as she looked up to her leather covered girlfriend, she saw Kim as a true dominatrix, and submissively followed her.

"Here we go!" Kim chuckled as she bent down and picked up the collar. "Can't have you going anywhere kitten! Don't want you to get lost!" Kim giggled as she held up Barbara's hair with one hair and with the other fitted on the collar. Barbara felt like she was being enslaved, having a collar fitted on her, but she would happily be Kim's slave, feeling like an animal, wanting to claw and lick at Kim's perfect body.

"There, hope it's tight enough!" Kim played, securing the collar almost choking Barbara.

"No Mistress Catwoman." She answered as Kim was satisfied that she completely made Batgirl submissive, what a rush.

"Good kitten, give me a nice purr." Kim ordered stroking her face.

"Purrrrrr…meow…." Barbara pouted in a cute manner, slowly running her hands up Kim's leg, wanting to feel the beautiful leather of her catsuit, aching for her.

"Good kitten, want a feeding?" Kim licked her lips, opening up the lips of her pussy as she yanked at Barbara's lease, forcing her down on all fours. Barbara lit up at the prospect of returning the oral favour to her girlfriend as she leaned in. Her eyes spotted Kim's clitoris, looking swollen and aching, visibly noticeable as she wanted to pleasure her, going for it. "Awwwwwwwwwww, awwww fuck…good kitten!" Kim screamed, finally getting the pleasure she wanted.

Barbara instantly begun to deeply kiss and lick at Kim's clit, getting as much enjoyment from Kim's taste than her partner had. She never imagined herself doing something like this before to another woman, but it was so naughty and exciting. Barb wanted Kim to dominate her even further, she wanted to proof herself even more as her hot, dirty kitten.

Now it was Kim who was screaming bloody murder. The whole day had been a tease for Kim, from her sleep masturbating, to her treatment in the nightclub. Now it was her time to be selfish and get what she had been dying for. She grabbed the back of Barbara's head and forced her deeper in her, feeling the redhead trying to pleasure her further.

"Awww shit! Awwww you're such a good kitten!" Kim screamed gripping onto her hair with great force. Barbara moaned into her mistress's crotch, sending vibrations through her pussy and she wanted to pleasure her deeper. Her tongue slid into Kim's loose, aroused folds with ease, tracing along the outer layer of her womanhood, pleasuring every inch of her.

Barbara was completely losing her train of thought, deeply engulfed by the empowering effects of Kim's crotch, running her hands along the leather of her body, getting off it's feeling, like it was drug. She never felt so intimate to Kim by doing this. Her smell, her touch, her taste. It was overpowering Barb and making her go wild, clenching her hips into her crotch to get pleasure from this, wanting to cum, but submissive only cared for Kim.

Kim meanwhile was fully embraced in this dominating persona. The first chance she got, she was going to give Barbara the full treatment that Selina gave her, but for now as she wanted was to cum. She felt it coming as she leaned on Barbara's head for support, gripping her head and looking down at her sexy submissive body. She did this to her. She got her to do this. Got her to pleasure her and please her like the dominatrix she wanted to be. It was enough to convince Kim's pussy to finally give out.

"Awwwwwww Barbara! Oh shit don't stop! Awww awwwww awwwwwwwAWWWWWWW. AWWWWWW FUCK YES!" Kim screamed forcing her girlfriend's head into her crotch to keep her stable. Her legs were giving way from how intense and explosive the orgasm was on her body. Kim exhaled deeply, out of breath and drained as her legs buckled and she collapsed on her back, onto the floor.

Barbara had enough time during that to get a strong taste of Kim's cum. It tasted fresher and better than the stale cum stain that she took upon herself from licking Kim's leather jacket. Just thinking about the amazing blend of leather and cum, it made Barbara crave it more. They were getting weird and kinky with their first sex session. She did her roleplay, wouldn't too weird if she asked to lick her leather body.

"Hehe awww too much for 'Mistress Catwoman'?" Barbara teased playfully as she crawled towards Kim. Usually Kim would be more tough and confident against Barbara in their little crime fighting rivalry, but her oral sex was incredible. It completely zapped her of her strength. Her legs were tingling from how strong that orgasm was.

"Hehe shut up." Kim giggled leaning her head back. "Awwww that was amazing Barbara…" Kim gasped for air as she could fall asleep right there and now. Barbara giggled pleased with herself as she eyed Kim's leather catsuit, licking her lips. The taste of cum was still in her mouth as she leaned down, and slowly licked the fabric of the leather, having it blend and taste as good as it did earlier that day.

Kim looked up to say something as she saw Barb licking at her suit. She could barely feel it through the material, but she watched Barbara licking it with her eyes closed, with such deep interest. Kim was reminded of her masturbation session with her jacket, how sexy and amazing it made her feel as she felt jealous by Barbara's actions. She reached up and pulled off the catgirl mask off her took Barbara's focus away, by lifting her head and kissing her.

As their tongues played with each other, Kim could taste her own cum with as much enjoyment as with Barbara. It started a new burning sensation in the back of her mind. Her sensitive, raw pussy was already starting to spark back to live with the prospect of leather and sex. Their breathing became as heavy and in union as they both had the same idea in mind.

"Get your jacket!" Kim practically begged her as Barbara was excited to oblige. Kim found the strength to get up and sit on the bed, as she hurried to strip herself out of Selina's catsuit. The leather felt nice and tight on her, but it didn't have the same electric spark and personal touch it had to her own jacket. She wanted this to be personal and deep, between herself and Barbara. And they both loved each other's jackets.

Barbara snapped off the collar and quickly went over to her closet, pulling out her leather jacket. It still had Kim's sweet smell off it from earlier, as Barbara threw it on, making it the only thing she wore. Kim was finally out of the suit, taking off her jewellery in the process, before joining Barbara in donning her leather jacket. Seeing each other's naked bodies with the jackets on and open, was enough to reignite their sex drive and send them wild.

They once again engaged in a deep, wild make out session, unable to keep each other's hands off each other, both of them wanting to feel the sexy material of their jackets. They collapsed onto the bed on their sides, rubbing their leather off each other to hear the sexy squeaking noises that got them wet. They started to break from their kissing moved lower down their neck, until their face met the jackets.

They let their hands, caress on their inner thighs and breasts, while their faces focused on the leather's allure. They inhaled deeply on its fine scent, rubbing their faces off it and begun to plant slow, deep kisses, which quickly became slow, long licks instead. The moaned and groaned deeply as their senses were getting more sensitive to the leather, being responded with a sharp, growing release of pleasure.

"Awww Barbara…" Kim moaned, breathing heavy on her lover's cleavage.

"Awww Kim…" Barbara moaned with her, licking along Kim's collar as both of their hands wandered to their crotches. The two girls locked eyes as they boldly, entered each other, both making identical moans, their bodies shaking from pleasure. Like they were in sync, they both begun to finger each other's tight pussies at the same pace and care.

Their bodies were either on auto-pilot or they were natural love makers, but they were skilfully able to focus on their fingering, making out and leather enjoyment, in perfect balance. Their almost naked bodies begun to jerk more and wrap closer into each other, pressing off each other pleasurably. They both got off, hearing their partner's lovingly cries of extasy, fuelling their fingering.

With one hand focusing on their womanhood's, they let their other hand go wild, slowly stroking their leather covered backs. They both wished for more leather, wanting their jackets to be bigger and engulf their bodies like catsuits in their sexy embrace. Their actions and moans became more wild and pleasuring, as they fingered each other harder.

"Awwww Barba…" Kim moaned as Barbara silenced her moans by shoving her sleeve over her mouth. Kim moaned into the jacket, cupping her mouth and tasting Barbara's leather as she did the same to her.

Both girls were like sex zombies, with their eyes almost rolled to the back of their head, moaning uncontrollable but muffling, hearing the sounds of their pussies, squirting from the rapid fingering they were now engaged with. They moaned each other's name as they went on the final stretch, savouring the taste of the leather as they embraced one another, climaxing at the same time.

"AWWWWWW!" They screamed out in union as they broke away from the jackets to scream out in joy. They both looked at each other and with their cum stained fingers, deeply savoured the taste of their partners, cleaning themselves off. Their bodies were red and exhausted from the orgasms as they cleaned themselves off slowly, their eyes growing heavy as Barbara closed in. Kim turned over and felt her girlfriend's, stronger, large body embrace her tightly as they fell asleep, loving the skin and leather hugging them.

After the deep, sexual release she had, Kim had a more peaceful sleep, not having a nightmarish dream of perversion. Instead she was conscious to her girlfriend's spooning, never sleeping so peacefully in her life. When she woke up, she was missing Barbara's touch, filling it with the always sexy feel of her jacket as she turned to spoon Barbara. Only Barbara was already awake, naked with her jacket off, sitting up and staring at it, feeling its material.

"Hey…Good Morning," Kim smiled, as waking up naked and in leather next to Barbara was the best thing to start the morning. She sat up and gave her girlfriend a deep kiss, only Barbara didn't seem as warm and loving to it. "What's wrong?" Kim asked knowing something was wrong as Barbara had a stern face.

"It's…..about what happened last night. What we learned last night…" Barbara told her slowly as she was in deep thought, about all they learned, as Kim was so preoccupied giving into her love for Barbara that she hadn't thought of it at all.

"Oh…right. I guess we did kind of put a back burner on it all. But we learnt so much. If we put our minds together, we can crack this whole thing open," Kim told her trying to be positive, after all the reveals they had as Barbara seemed upset and got out of bed. "Hey! Hey Barb talk to me," Kim crawled her bare body to the edge of the bed as Barbara strutted around naked, seemingly unedged.

"Kim…..do you really love me?" Barbara asked as Kim felt almost hurt by that question. "Like, is our love real?" Barb asked distressed.

"What? Barbara of course it's real. We wouldn't have had sex like that if we weren't in love, trust me." Kim smiled playfully.

"But did you ever have any signs of being a lesbian? Did you ever find girls hot? Or…did it all start when your mom gave you that jacket?" Barbara asked her as all these hard questions were something that Kim never considered. She was always interested in men, she knew that for sure. And when she and Ron were a thing, she thought they were in love and would be together forever. Yet it was nothing like what she and Barbara.

"What are you suggesting?" Kim asked not wanting to admit rather it could be fake or not. Barbara strutted over and picked up her own jacket off the bed.

"I was given this jacket by the same person who told me to come to Middleton. Who told me about Fremona, convinced me to go solo as a superheroine and make a woman of myself. It's how I met you and fell in love with you. Kim….the woman who led me here…who led me to you…was Selina," Barbara explained to her as Kim turned white as this was much of a shock as learning about her mother last night.

"She's Selina Kyle. She's Catwoman. My informant. She's been orchestrating everything to get Batgirl to Middleton!" Barbara went on as Kim didn't know how to react. Was it the same for her mom too? "We saw how lustful and lesbionic all those women were at the nightclub. It's not natural. It can't be. What if we're not natural? What if they're grooming us to be lovers? What if this isn't real?" Barbara went on getting more distressed by this as Kim couldn't handle hearing anymore of this.

Kim shot out of bed and walked over to her, taking hold of her firmly as they kissed. Barbara was hesitant still but she quickly warmed up, getting comfort as their naked bodies pressed into each other. Both of them felt the same relaxing, reassuring love for each other as they kissed, feeling the weight lifting from them but they both had the same fearful thoughts.

"I don't care…" Kim told her as she slowly broke from the kiss, the two heroines both overly emotional by all of these thoughts, torn between learning the truth and staying in this state of ignorant love. "I know how I feel about you Barbara. I've been in love before, I know how it feels. This isn't fake. And even if it is, I don't care. I feel safe when I'm with you. You're so beautiful and strong, I've idolised you for so long. When I'm with you…..I just feel complete with my life." Kim opened up, shedding tears.

"Kim…" Barbara stuttered, choking from a lump in her throat. She's never been in love before, hesitant to believe her feelings for Kim, as it felt like everything was against them. Everyone they thought they could trust and were lusting after them were part of this Fremona group. Did they have plans for she and Kim? Is giving into their love what they want? Because Barbara didn't know if she wanted to sacrifice that or not.

"We don't know all the facts yet. These reveals aren't a bad thing. We've played things too safe and now it's time we demand facts!" Kim told her as she didn't want to have to come to do, but her suspicions couldn't be denies anymore. She couldn't give them the benefit of the doubt and call them a victim until they heard it from them.

"You're going to confront your mother? About everything?" Barbara asked as she helped Kim dry her tears, as the truth would be just as hard from her as her possible fake lesbianism. "Kim, don't loss faith in your mother. This organisation seems really powerful and dangerous, they could make any woman do anything they please," Barbara tried to reassure her not wanting Kim to turn on her mom.

"Barbara, I know you mean well, but you can't deny those latex outfits on screen in the nightclub. She was dressed like a dominatrix. She's part of them." Kim told her as Barbara looked like she had to say something as she erupted.

"Kim I masturbated on the Athena rooftop!" Barbara blurted out as Kim froze but blushed heavily.

"You…what?" Kim asked in disbelieve. Barbara seemed ashamed of herself as she gathered her thought, blushing with her head low to the ground.

"When you were doing all those things for Selina. When she was dominating you, I could see the whole thing. I don't know why I did, but I found the whole thing so hot. I…..I felt selfish, but I stopped thinking of your safety or stopping it. In fact, I pictured myself in your position, pleasuring Catwoman like that," Barbara explained to her as this explained why Barbara went so quiet while she was occupied pleasuring Madam Selina.

"So, I just watched, got sucked in like I was living a fantasy, my Batgirl suit felt so tight and nice on my body…..the next thing I know, I was watching you worship her while I sat back masturbating, without a single care in the world. Happy to cum my brains out in the display you put on, willing to do more. I played with myself when that Tifa woman showed up. I was completely out of control, until I heard you calling for help….." Barbara admitted deeply ashamed with myself.

"Oh…well. I'm not angry or disappointed with you!" Kim reassured her as she couldn't get the image of Batgirl masturbating to her out of her head as she couldn't take this seriously.

"No no, I mean. I know that wasn't like me Kim. It's another reason why I'm so hesitant and doubtful about our lesbianism. But besides that, the woman you were with was defiantly Selina Kyle. But not the Selina I know," Barbara went on, explaining to Kim as she quickly realised what she was trying to explain.

"So you think my mom is being manipulated? Like there's something controlling her?" Kim asked hopeful as Barb nodded.

"Exactly. I've known Selina for years and there's a lot of things that don't add up to that woman. Selina, doesn't play well with others, she likes to roll solo. She doesn't treat women like objects. The only thing she likes about luxury and the high life, is stealing from it and burning it down. If she wanted an easy life, there's someone we both know she could easily marry and settle down with. I mean, yeah she loves cats and BDSM culture, and I'm pretty sure she is a bisexual, but besides all that, she would never act like that and be part of an organization like this." Barbara finished.

"So you reckon she might be the same as my mom?".

"Hmmmm maybe. Either that or she is in deep undercover," Barbara sighed as she hated how in the dark she was about this, but than again that was nothing new from her career past.

"You really think she would go that far undercover?" Kim asked her as her butt was still in pain from the treatment Selina gave her.

"Believe me, she can fool anyone into thinking she's loyal to them. But she only looks out for herself…..and I guess anyone she owes a favour too," Barb shrugged thinking back to the times she rescued her. "There's only one way to find out where her loyalty lies and if she can be trusted…" Barbara said as Kim knew exactly what she was going to say, the superheroine not wanting to be right. "I'm going to confront Selina at the headquarters." She announced.

"Okay….than I'll confront my mother. You're right, we can't loss faith in them. Fremona seems to be able make us behave to their liking," Kim repeated wanting to cement that hope for her mother but didn't want to accept that it was the explanation for she and Barbara's love.

"Exactly! These are the people we are fighting for Kim," Barb reassured her not wanting to loss hope.

"And Barb, promise me something!" Kim stopped her as she held her close, nesting her head deep into Barbara's cleavage for comfort. "No matter what we learn. This doesn't change. Nothing will change my love for you…..okay?" Kim asked never wanting this feeling she gets from Barbara to end.

Barb just looked down holding onto Kim. She felt even more torn than Kim did. She had a higher moral high ground with her time as Batgirl, as she knew it was best to stay as herself, but she too wanted this to be true. She's never been this happy since meeting Kim and she didn't care if it was unnatural. Besides, she's been under the hypnotic effects of villain's tons of times, Poison Ivy, Jarvis Tetch, this was defiantly different.

"Of course Kim, I love you so much," Barbara reassured her but was secretly unsure as she kissed her, both girls taking a while to break from the hug with the fear of loss.

"I should get going, my mom is probably wondering where I am," Kim said as she realised, she had completely forgotten to message her mother that she was with Barbara as she ran over to her kimmunicator that she left in Barb's before going to the nightclub.

She turned it on as sure enough her mother had been messaging her all night. In fact, she seemed to had been telling her to come home urgently since before she arrived at Barbara's after Fremona, right up to this morning where she wanted to know if she's okay. Odd? Why did she need her this morning? Hopefully it wasn't important, but she'll know soon enough.

"Handy little device, sure beats a cell phone. Everything okay?" Barb asked trying to make small talk and remove the doubt and suspense in the air.

"Yeah, just my mom wondering where I've been," Kim sighed as she needed to bring that up to her later as she gave a quick message saying she was okay and would be home soon. "I can set you up with my guy if you want one. Would be nice to branch off and have more heroines to count on when there's a sitch," Kim shrugged playfully, trying to do the same thing Barbara was doing.

"Sitch? Wow you are so adorable?" Barbara mocked her jokingly.

"Hey we can't all be dark and brooding with our line of work. I take all jobs small and big." Kim said proudly.

"Oh you did not just call me dark and brooding! Do you even know my career as Batgirl? I'm starting to think you're not even a fan Miss. Possible!" Barbara pouted.

"Oh shut up, don't make me treat you the same way that I did last night!" Kim threatened to her playfully as Barbara wasn't going to play the submissive again.

"I wouldn't speak so high and mighty, I took that tail out of your butt, I can easily put it back in again!" Barbara told her as Kim held her tongue not wanting anything in her butt ever again. Unless Barbara wanted it and it was a very, 'very' special occasion.

"I…..think I'll just get dressed than." Kim said quietly.

"Uhhhh huh, that's what I thought. I think Selina calls for the cowl. I won't be taking the front entrance like you!" Barbara said getting down and putting up the pieces to the Batgirl outfit that she discarded for their sex session the previous night.

"Oh, I was going to offer you the outfit I wore yesterday. But I figure your right. No point playing it sly and coy anymore. We're coming to the end game. We have to go in full force if we're to stop them. Whatever it is they have planned," Kim sighed as despite knowing so much, they also didn't know the end game of Fremona.

"Exactly and I want to make a quick get away encase Selina isn't happy to see me. Although, while we're on the subject! You left my clothes behind back at the nightclub!" Barbara argued with her annoyed but wasn't serious. Kim realised her mistake as she was happy to get out of there with her jacket to hide her bare body.

"Oh right…sorry. At least I got you that kinky catsuit for us to play with?" Kim said with a playful, cheeky grin as Barb wasn't impressed but loved how cute Kim was. She could never be mad with her.

"If you're offering, you can get back into that suit and I can get payback…..with the tail!" Barb said dominatingly as Kim did find it hot, but after the night they had last night, she could never not see her cute girlfriend as a submissive. "But no in all seriousness, I'm just happy you got out of there while you did. Although is it wise to wear your mom's clothes again? If…the jackets are doing something to us?" Barbara asked being safe but loved the effects of the jacket as much as Kim did.

"Well, I don't know how much more damage they could do after wearing them all this time. Besides, I don't really have much else to put on." Kim pointed out. Kim was just as concerned about wearing the leather jacket. She didn't want to part from it thought as she picked it up, feeling its soft material as she just wanted it.

While Barbara changed back into her tight, Batgirl outfit, Kim placed the smart attire she wore, minus leather bustier which she realised she left behind at the nightclub. At least she could borrow one of Barbara's dark bras to replace it as she threw on her jacket. She felt the fabric, rubbing it deeply with her fingers, remember the night of fun they had as she didn't want it to end.

"So I did some checking there," Barbara announced coming back into the room as Kim jumped, ending her fascination with the jacket as she was fully kitted as Batgirl again. "That woman you encountered was Tifa Lockhart. But I don't understand her angle. She's a renowned philanthropist. She's a successful business owner, owns a chain of nightclubs which profits goes into orphanages. Yet she's one of the leaders of Fremona? Even more so than Selina?" Barbara brought up to Kim who tried to remember the powerhouse woman.

"You think it's a front to the organisations income? Or do they just use her for nightclubs? Selina did mention that she owned Athena's, she must know of all the shady erotic stuff they were doing there," Kim wondered trying to make sense of those involved to see the bigger picture.

"She did seem a lot more caring towards the girls, but was definitely a fearful domme. I don't know, I listened over the recording from last night and Selina spoke like she had a function and all those strong girls with her." Barbara pieced together.

"Yang was one of her girls. She's a champion fighter also, renowned for her strength. My mom is incredibly intelligent, and the computer said, she was one of Madam Emma's girls, not Selina's. Plus the girls I met said I was brave so I must have been with…..Diana," Kim tried to remember as they started to get a clearer picture.

"So each Madam has their own branch of girls with special talents. Tifa represents physically strong women. And this Emma woman must represent intellectually bright women," Barbara listed off as they were than looking for a woman who was renowned for their mind, trying to I.D all the madams and connect them.

"That just leaves Selina and Diana. Along with six others and their leader. You know Selina, what could she represent. And do you know any brave Diana's?" Kim asked as Barbara would know best.

"There's only one Diana I know whose bravery is unmatched, but if they are referring to her than we are in deep shit. As for Selina, her skillset is so broad and flexible…..it could be anything," Barbara tried to figure out as she really hoped she was wrong and the mighty Wonder Woman wasn't one of these Madams.

"A female obsessed group containing but not limited to philanthropists and villainesses? What could they be planning though?" Kim questioned with the mismatched individuals involved with this group, as there were connections, but not enough to connect their plans.

"Well hopefully we find that answer to that soon. Good luck." Barbara said to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, love you honey!" Kim smiled as they gave each other a good buy kiss, making their way to two different ends of the town, Kim going back home while Barbara took to the rooftops towards Fremona HQ's, expecting to find Selina.


	10. Confronting Mom

Kim was reluctant about returning home, not knowing what she was going to learn or to expect with confronting her mom. This was a really serious, fearful thing for her to do as parts of her just wanted to run or ignore it. To let fear take the better of her and just value what she has with Barbara. Leave all this business behind the two of them and run away so they can be happy together.

But Kim was never one to hide or shy away from a challenge. She was a Possible. She had to see this through to the end regardless of what she may learn. Not only for herself and her family, but for Barb as well. She approached her house after wasting some time, wandering around trying to gather her thoughts and formulate the perfect way to approach this to her mother.

As she stood at the front door, she took a few deep breaths, feeling the fabric and grasp of the leather jacket, taking in its comfort and allowing it to ground herself in this high tension situation, before going inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she feebly took a few steps in the hall, making her way towards the kitchen, when she heard her Mother's voice, coming from the living room.

"Kim, is that you?" She heard Ann's concerned voice as Kim controlled her breathing and walked into the living room.

"Yeah it's me Mom…" Kim said trying to sound okay, but as she walked in, she spotted her Mom standing there, wearing a familiar latex outfit. Ann stood there almost erotically, wearing dark green latex pants, under matching black latex boots. Her torso was covered by a latex coat, matching the boots and pants, having frill around her mature breasts, but barely hid them. Finally, she had black latex gloves covering her hands as her face looked done up, like she was going out somewhere.

Seeing her mother fully engulfed in latex made Kim remember the erotic, sex den of Athena's the night before but also was the cause of her sudden grief. The latex outfit was one of the designs that she found on the monitor when she came across her mother's name. Still though, she had to hear the truth from her, no more speculating and investigating. Although seeing her mother wearing the sexy outfit did unsettle Kim, rekindling the same lust she shared with Barbara.

"Kim you had me so worried love, come here," Ann frowned relieved, strutting over to Kim quickly, with her latex squeaking off itself. Kim wanted to be more controlling, but the sound of her mother's latex was almost paralysing for her to hear, as she wanted her embrace. The redhead hugged her mother, getting a deep feeling of the latex, getting deep tingles through her body.

Kim knew there was something wrong about the leather and latex, but its touch felt so good and relieving to her. She rested her head on Ann's shoulder, rubbing her cheek into the latex as its lubricated surface massaged pleasantly on Kim's skin. Kim felt Ann's hand run through her long hair, slowly stroking down the material of the leather jacket, making Kim moan softly and clench tighter into her mother.

"Are you okay Kim?" Her mother asked softly as she continued to relax her daughter, playing with her hair and gently stroked her face. Everything was fine when she with her mom like this. Kim didn't have a single thought on the mission she came here to do as she craved her mother's attention and love, yet her voice made it hard for her to not open up and tell the truth to her. "Is there something bothering you my love? You can tell Mommy anything? Are you feeling confused about anything?" Ann asked her as she must be able to know the kind of turmoil she and Barbara have been going through. She had to ask her.

"Ummmm….yes mom…Ummmmm I'm not really sure….." Kim said trying to gather her thoughts and think straight, feeling torn for some unknown reason. She struggled to lift her head up from her Mom's shoulder, trying to take a deep breath and structure her sentence. Although her head hung low, staring into her mother's breasts, looking aged but as beautifully vintage as Madam Selina's were the night before. Everything about her Mom made Kim remember all the wrong things as her mother gently cupped her chin and raised her face.

"I know Kim, this must be a very confusing time for you. But Mommy is here to guide you through it," She asked with the mother and daughter looking at each other in the eye. Something about her voice and words pulled Kim deeper down, but her willpower was still trying to gain control, as Kim was sent down the natural pathway.

"I…what do you mean Mom?" Kim asked curious but yet it felt like a silent giant was screaming the answer deep within her shaken core. Ann only got closer to her daughter, almost in a seductive manner as these sultry actions were making Kim slip deeper down in her lust, influenced mindset, torturing her awkwardly.

"You've been feeling differently lately, having you dear? Like there's a deep, burning sensation, calling out from within you, making you want to explore yourself. Discover your true potential, to be the perfect you?" Ann smirked in the same manner as Madam Selina, getting closer to her daughter as she stroked her face slowly. Kim's face trembled as the image of her kissing Barbara flashed in her mind, as the temptation of kissing her mother like her lover entered her mind as Kim cried out, moving away from her Mom.

"Argh! No! I can't!" Kim cried out as the lust she had boiled up made her feel conflicted as she could never do something so taboo, as Ann looked at her confused.

"What's the matter darling. Why don't you sit down and I will make you some tea to calm down," Ann suggested as Kim took a few deep breaths, getting her bearings as she flushed out the thoughts, focusing them towards Barbara as she put on a strong face.

"Mom! I want you to tell me the truth about Fremona!" Kim told her with a stern face, as Ann's controlling, stern face started to melt away when she said this, as she exhaled deeply, looking almost ashamed with herself.

"How do you know about that honey?" Ann asked with a slightly raised brow, with her voice not sounding as soft and soothing as before, as Kim felt a bit guilty for doing this but she had to get answers.

"When you gave me this jacket Mom…I…I couldn't drop my suspicions about your behaviour," Kim confessed to her, feeling the leather fabric of the jacket as she did, as it was like she was forgetting what she was going to say with each stroke. "I've been investigating you Mom and everything I could about Fremona. And now I want answers!" Kim stood her ground, not backing down as her mother wasn't as angry as she suspected, if she was in the wrong.

"Okay Kimmie." Ann sighed closing her eyes. "I'll tell you anything you want darling. I'll make us some tea and we can talk about it." Ann said looking awkward and almost sad as she walked into the kitchen. Kim wanted to go after her and ask her more, but she was getting what she wanted, sitting down on the sofa.

She started to think about how she should phrase or ask to her about these suspicions, when the stress of this sensitive topic was getting to Kim. She learned back to the sofa, looking down at the black sheen of the jacket, getting drawn to it as she felt its material, missing the comfort she got from it, as she hugged herself, remembering how good and amazing she felt the other night when she watched the film with her mom.

Kim remembered the sweet, lesbian tale, along with the growing lust that she developed while she was watching it. The love scene from it entered her mind, arousing Kim as she slowly stroked the leather deeply, exhaling slowly from the sweet sensation she gained from it, remembering getting the same thing from her mom's latex, as she wanted to feel her mom's sweet latex.

"Kim?" Kim heard her mom's voice as she snapped out of her tranquil spot, to see her mother had returned with a tray of tea, Kim's eyes dilating at the shiny sight of her mom's latex.

"Huh? Sorry?" Kim asked blushed slightly as her mom walked over, placing the tray softly on the table as she sat down next to her daughter.

"You seemed like a were in a world of your own with the jacket. Want to continue playing with it?" Ann teased playfully for some unknown reason as she handed Kim her mug of tea as Kim had to discipline herself to stop playing with the jacket, nor indulge her enjoyment with leather and latex.

"No Mom, I want to know the truth. Right here and now," Kim sighed wanting to stay in control of the situation. "Is Fremona blackmailing you? Are they blackmailing the family so you will help them? Please Mom I need you to be honest with me. I know Yang is keeping tabs on you," Kim poured out openly to her, upset by this as Ann looked confused by this, before letting out a comforting smile for the wrong reason.

"Don't be so silly Kim, Of course the movement wouldn't need to blackmail me," Ann scoffed at the idea as Kim didn't understand why she said it like that.

"What do you mean by the movement?" Kim asked as that sounded familiar to her as her mother just calmly sipped her tea.

"Hmmmmm, oh Kimmie. I knew you may not be as informed as I thought you would be," Ann smiled lovingly as she rubbed her daughter's face again, making Kim blush from the latex material. "Why don't you drink your tea and mommy will explain to you more clearly," Ann told her as for some reason, she sounded so authoritative, that Kim felt compelled to obey, picking up her tea and sipped the nice relaxing tea.

"Mom….don't tell me you….you're one of them?..." Kim asked shocked to hear this as her mother didn't seem phased at all.

"Oh Kimmie, you make it sound so amanous and devious. Why don't you just consider them as Mommy's new employers? There's nothing really too bad about them," Ann rolled her eyes, as if she was patronising Kim's thoughts as the lioness in Kim rose up to this.

"Mom their sex deviants. I was in Athena's last night! I saw the erotic acts they were conducting in that nightclub!" Kim told her, feeling like it was impossible for her to keep anything hidden from her. Ann didn't look nearly as calm or impressed as she had been, her face becoming more stern and disappointed with Kim, twisting slightly with hearing this.

"So…that's where you were last night young lady?" Ann asked not at all impressed as Kim couldn't believe this.

"You're not denying any of this!" Kim said trying to get angry and upset, yet for some reason, the emotions weren't there. In fact, she was taken this better than as she thought. "Mom I found outfits that you wear there! You're like some…latex….leather wearing…dominatrix…." Kim said, getting a bit out of breath and flushed, listing off those things as they weren't so different to what she was right now. She started to compare her mom to Madam Selina, getting the same drawing into power and danger as she had with the two Madams she encountered.

"And what's wrong with that Kim? What's wrong with feeling sexy and powerful at my age? To perfect myself and make other women find their perfection! I will admit, I never considered this new lifestyle. But I really have to thank the Free Women's Movement for opening my mind to the glories of loving women, and girls your age Kimmie," Ann chuckled mischievously as Kim was so shocked by this that she thought she was going to faint.

"This….this can't be…..Mom your….." Kim said as everything was spinning around her as the emotions were coming out in a flood. Kim felt her throat dry up and felt torn as gulped her tea trying to calm down as her mother took advantage of this.

"Oh Kimmie, you're just a little confused. Mommy can help you understand," Ann giggled as she seemed to enjoy torturing Kim like this, as she leaned in close to Kim again, but this time Kim got up, staying away from her out of shock.

"Mom! This isn't you!...You're not!" Kim said feeling hysterical as Ann's face turned red as she stood up, slamming her boot on the table to make a large noise, spooking Kim as it was like Ann became a completely different person, as if she turned into Madam Tifa or Selina.

"And you're not yourself Kimberly! You know it deep down inside and I can see it in your now!" Ann shouted, not out of anger, more in authoritation as Kim felt small and excited at her mother acting like this. "If I wasn't your mother you would be on your knees, begging to be my slave and degrade yourself, like all the young women I've dommed!" Ann growled, approaching her sternly as Kim felt too conflicted to act.

"You…you're lying!" Kim cried out, feeling like she had entered a nightmare. Her worse fears were coming true as she was refusing to accept it as the truth.

"Don't think I haven't been keeping my eye on you Kimberly Ann Possible! Don't think I don't know about you and Barbara Gordon! So you enjoy the taste of gash all of a sudden? You tease?" Ann strutted to her, wishing she had a whip to properly make a show of her daughter as Kim cowered away, turning from her mom.

This didn't stop Ann though, as she wrapped her arms her daughter, chuckling evilly as she pushed the leather jacket, deeper into Kim's cleavage. Kim cried out and moaned, blushing as she let her mother do this, feeling like she was melting in her hands. The contact of the leather and latex was torturous for Kim as she just leaned back into her mother.

"Not to mention your sudden love for leather? You seem to also love the latex I'm wearing right now. I'm sure you got plenty of ideas of things to wear, Mommy will be happy to feed your new loves. Have your even worn latex yet Kim?" Ann chuckled as she slowly ran her latex fingers down Kim's cheek and down their neck, causing Kim to scream out in pleasure from the electrifying feel of it on her senses.

"Stop it!" Kim shouted, escaping from her grasp as she was falling apart from Ann's actions not knowing why. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping them mom? I know you, you would never be like this! I'm your daughter…why are you treating me like that?" Kim shouted, feeling deeply crept out with how her mom was treating her, in the same teasing, dominatrix manner as Selina did. This did seem to affect Ann though as she calmed down.

"You are my daughter biologically Kim, but truth be told, my weakness makes it hard for me to see you the same way as I once did," Ann shared in the most sincere, serious tone towards her, as Kim didn't understand but thought she would cry hearing this.

"You…your saying you don't love me?" Kim asked feeling shocked. Ann grew a bit silent by this as she looked down at the cup Kim left on the table, before talking again.

"You see Kim, upon joining 'Fremona', not only did I learn the superior joys of a woman, I was perfected. I'm now at my prime, never feeling so intelligent, powerful, fulfilled, happy and sexy in my whole life. But it did come at a cost," Ann sighed to looking at Kim in a sympathetic way. "You and my family was my life, and now my love of science takes priority. I now stride to make other girls perfect, breaking the limits of science and goddess who will usher in a new world order!" Ann laughed like a criminal genius, similar to all the ones Kim faced in the past.

"You can't mean that?...Mom how could you say that?" Kim asked as she fell onto the sofa, feeling weak and torn too much to find strength. Her head was spinning as her senses were getting distorted. Kim thought her jacket was getting tighter on her, feeling as tight and restricting as it's shiny polished finish, was mesmerizing her eyes, copulating her gaze hypnotically.

"I still love you Kim, you're special to me. I will always be proud of you as my daughter but I want so much more for you. You're still to discover your full potential and greatness. With my help I can show you the way. These last few days have only been a taste of the wonderful like Fremona can have for you dear," Ann explained to her softly as she walked over, sitting down next to Kim who barely shied away.

Kim looked at her, being able to hear her but she didn't want it to be true. These last few days with Barbara have been wonderful. She hasn't known her for long, yet she already felt more complete and whole, than with her relationship with Ron. She didn't want it to be fake. She didn't want her mother to say it was.

"Please Mom….don't…." Kim shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she thought her heart might break, knowing that her love with Barbara could be artificial. Ann pouted and dried her daughter's tears with her latex, her soft touch making Kim moan and sit back as Ann leaned over her.

"There there Kimmie. I did it all for you. I wanted to wait until you were a little older before bringing you in. I thought I could make your transition become natural, that you would want to join us. You're just too special to be seen as any other common girl. You're my daughter, I'm so proud of you Kim that I couldn't have you go through it forcefully." Ann explained herself.

"When you and Ron broke up I thought it would be the perfect time to fill your broken heart with something true and pure. Something that means real love for us women. But your suspicions of me were growing. I had to start you early or else the Madams would have taken you from me. But I will raise you properly. Make you a confident, powerful, sexy, perfect dominatrix. Just like your mother," Ann smiled sadistically as she leaned in, giving Kim a deep Kiss as it was enough to send Kim off her rails.

Kim's mind couldn't take all the shock and emotions as she fell back, being kissed by her Mother, the same way Selina and Barbara had. Kim looked up at the chuckling, gloating, wicked face of her mother, feeling like she had entered a dream, as her body felt so tingly and weak. She tried to get up and think straight but she felt so tired.

"What's…wrong…..with me…." Kim groaned trying to sluggishly move her body and squirm around without any luck. Ann just frowned and took Kim's hands, unable to stop her as she moved her daughter's hands onto her jacket.

"That's just the sedative I put in your tea dear. I can't have you incomplete. Madam Selina says she's coming to take you from me, but I will fight tooth and nail to stop her, and you will too. You don't want to leave your beloved mother do you Kim?" Ann mocked patronisingly as Kim tried to fight the drugs effects as it felt like something else was wrong with her.

"Hmmmm….I…." Kim groaned as if it was like her mind was fighting herself. She tried to protest and fight her mother, but she didn't want to leave her mother in honesty. Kim was secretly trilled by the prospect of joining Madam Selina, like she wanted too, feeling torn between the love for her mother and the lust of servitude towards a sexy dominatrix. At least, that's what she thought was wrong with her.

"Just play with your jacket sweetie, feel how nice it feels on your skin. How sexy the leather makes you feel. How shiny it is on your mind. Here, why don't you play with mommy's shiny glove," Ann told her mesmerised daughter, pulling off the latex glove and dangled over Kim's gaze, before putting it between her daughter's hands.

Her mother's voice felt so soothing yet commanding to her, that Kim gave a soft, dopy smile as she played with the material. Kim was sleepting into the most deepest, state of comfort and pleasure that she ever had been with the jacket. She slowly stroked her leather jacket, while rubbing the latex with it, feeling the strong, electric tingles, spreading through her body rapidly. Kim felt so at peace and calm, she just continued to play with the fabric without a care, idolising the latex outfit of her mother, like she was hypnotising idol.

"There now, that feels so much better, doesn't it Kimmie?" Ann smiled rubbing Kim's cheek, who nestled her face into it lovingly. Kim just wanted more of this feeling, making her go wild. And if it wasn't for the sedative, she would also be feeling incredibly horny and lustful.

"Yes Mom…." Kim smiled softly, not remembering why she was scared and traumatised by her just a few moments ago. Her mother was so sweet, beautiful and attractive, she should just follow and listen to her. She knows what is best for her and could help her become the same.

"Good girl, you love the leather don't you? You always want it's sexy touch and allure? Cladded tightly on your whole body?" Ann asked, her voice humming and sounding deeply alluring to Kim.

"That sounds…..wonderful Mom…" Kim moaned softly as she pictured herself in the similar leather outfits of the other dominatrixes. The thought was amazing for Kim as she wanted to share it with Barbara, imagining her in latex as her sexy subby.

"Of course it's wonderful. That will be your future Kim. You will join Fremona by my side. You will help usher in world where women rule and know what's best. Every female perfected. I will guide you into being the best woman you can be. You will rise in the ranks and maybe become a Madam. Say you want it Kim…" Ann hushed, running her latex along her daughter's body to stimulate her further.

This question conflicted Kim. She loved this state she was in and wad deeply tempted by the dark, underworld of the Fremona lifestyle. She was willing to surrender herself to it under Madam Selina's boot and was about to do the same for her Mother. But than Kim thought of Barbara. She loved Barbara.

She wanted to spend her entire life with Barbara. Even if it was a lie, created by her mother, she still wanted to act on those feelings. She couldn't abandon Barbara nor betray her like this. She had to stay strong for her.

"I….can't." Kim groaned thinking of her love as Ann wasn't pleased to hear this. "Barbara…..I love her…..I need her…" Kim sobbed as Ann turned bitter again.

"You don't need her Kimberly. She's just a spy for Selina, trying to groom you and steal you from me!" Ann cried out as Kim refused to believe it.

"No!" Kim groaned trying to regain her strength, not wanting this without her love.

"Yes she is! You can have any girl you want, obeying you and licking your pussy out by joining me Kim. Only the dommes have authority in our organisation, I will not have Selina turn you into one of her degraded Catgirls!" Ann gave out as she lost her love for her daughter, only caring about her own self interests and work.

"Barbara will…I worshipped Madam Selina last night…but had Barbara eating my pussy!" Kim groaned honestly, fighting her mother but it wasn't the same Kim. It was like a new side of her had risen to the top as Ann was surprised to hear this, but this was good news to her.

"Hmmmm is that so?" Ann smiled as her weakness kicked in, becoming obscessed with her science and experiments. "You masturbated the other night didn't you? You used the jacket for relieve, Kim. That's why I lost the tracker I placed in it. You had to wash it cause your pussy was all over it!" Ann pieced together as Kim couldn't lie.

"I did….." Kim moaned as her vision was getting darker.

"Hmmmm the leather should have drawn you closer to your strengths and obsessions. I'm guessing you investigating Fremona and myself fed that, as I hypnotised. It should have also drawn you closer to women, which I saw in your eyes when I showed you that film. And I guess you've been exploring yourself sexually with Barbara?" Ann asked interrogating her daughter who was barely conscious at this state.

"Yes Mom….." Kim answered honestly as her eyes were very heavy and strenuous to keep open.

"Good girl Kim. You progressed exactly as I hypothesised. I've been drugging you with my new formula every time I cooked for you. It's accelerated your progress amazingly, although I was hoping to ween you off it near the end, let you make the right choice yourself," Ann frowned as it looked like she wasn't going to get her way, but at least could secure Kim for herself.

"I feel….sleepy…" Kim droned closing her eyes, barely having the energy to play with the leather and latex anymore as Ann reached into her purse, pulling out a syringe.

"That's it sweetie, you just sleep for mommy. Dream of sexy girls in shiny outfits. When you wake up, you will be completed," Ann giggled softly, stroking her daughters face who smiled softly, falling asleep.

"That sounds…..wonderful….." Kim groaned as she closed her eyes, thinking of Barbara and all her new, erotic perversions as she succumbed to the drugs effects.

Ann smiled as she admired what a beautiful, developed woman her daughter had grown into. There wasn't a bit of grief or remorse for what she was about to do. She retained all of her old memories since joining Fremona yet her perfection made her abandon her unneeded loves. Only her research and perfection mattered, and with Kim joining her, both of these things would be achieved faster.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm going to make everything better for you," Ann hushed her softly as she exposed her daughter's neck, pulling her hair aside. Kim moaned softly in her sleep, nestled in her leather jacket lovingly as Ann lowered the needle into her body.

Suddenly, the window into the living smashed, as a figure in black rolled onto the floor, startling Ann. The milf stood up, dropping the syringe on the ground as she saw the intruder. She was surprised to find the feminine, black, leather cladded figure of Batgirl, standing tall and strong as she stared at Mrs. Possible, before spotting Kim unconscious on the sofa, instantly protective.

"Oh, so it's Selina's little whore!" Ann scowled at the heroine as Barbara instantly became alarmed at the sight of Kim.

"Mrs. Possible, step away from your daughter. I don't want to hurt you," Batgirl told her sternly, hoping that she wasn't too late to help Kim as Ann wasn't going to let her go easily.

"You don't think I know who you are Miss. Gordon? How you've been trying to seduce my daughter for your slut of a Mistress?" Ann snarled at her as she approached Barbara who was hesitant, blushing behind her mask as she shook her head.

"You have it all wrong Mrs. Possible. I'm not one of Selina's lackies. I know you're not yourself. I know this….Ziegler woman lured you into doing this. Please you don't want to do this to your daughter," Barbara reassured her, trying to reach the mother deep within the domme, but Ann's weakness made her too numb and uncaring.

"Angela was a ton of run and I owe her quiet a lot for letting me explore the love of a woman's body. But if what you say is true, than I will make you my submissive sex pet. See if my daughter's feelings for you are true when she's watching me degrade you as my slave!" Ann hissed as lunged her latex body at the vigilante.

Joining Fremona had only been benefitting for her mind and sex appeal, unfortunate for Ann, giving her no physical advantages against the crime fighter. Barbara blushed hesitantly, as she struggled against the latex domme, seeing so much of Kim in her, as she had to do this to protect the one she loved.

She grimed onto Ann's latex with each and threw her with great strength with ease, throw the middle aged woman into the kitchen aggressively as Batgirl stood her ground. Ann lay on the floor, looking up at Barbara, giving her daggers, before she got and scurried away. Barbara didn't bother to go after her as she had Kim, checking on her.

"Kim? Kim!" Barbara asked shaking the unconscious heroine who only moaned slightly, still deeply asleep as Barbara prayed she made it in time, giving Kim a loving kiss, before she lifted her up. It was a good thing Kim was so thin and light, would make getting out of her a lot more manageable for her. Barbara noticed that whatever Ann gave her daughter, made her as malleable as a doll, as she carried Kim on her back, going to make her way out as a whip, smacked her across her face.

"You're not taking her anywhere, you bitch!" Ann shouted, re-emerging from her lab, holding a metal tipped, leather whip, along with a belt around her waist, holding a number of other dominatrix tools and medical syringes. Barbara groaned, feeling her cheek burning as thankfully her cowl absorbed most of the blow, but she wasn't going to play nice.

"I already warned you! I know Kim won't be happy about this, but I have to keep her safe from Fremona!" Barbara told Ann, working through the pain, as she gently lowered the sleeping Kim against the wall.

"My work has had amazing results on my daughter. I look forward to pumping your body with the same drug to see just how fast you will snap. You're not Kim so I can do away with the safety limits," Ann chuckled evilly, as she ran her hand over the syringes, eager to experiment on Batgirl, snapping her whip. Ann may have looked like an intimidating dominatrix, triggering Barbara's influenced body, she knew she had the upper hand and just had to stay focused.

"You'll have to beat me first Mrs. Possible!" Barbara smirked confidently as she ran at Ann. She knew she had to play it safe and expect surprises after her encounter at Fremona as she threw a batarang at Ann. The mother impressively dodged it likes he could see it coming as she swung her whip at the heroine.

Barbara ducked under the steel tipped weapon, maintaining her speed as she tackled into Ann. With her stilettos, Ann had no balance, collapsing on the ground as Barbara stayed on her, trying to pin her, taking out her cuffs to restrain her. But the mother was lot more serious than Batgirl thought, as she pulled out a surgical scalpel, slicing into Barbara's suit, gently cutting her skin.

"Argh!" Barbara cried out more from shock than pain as she ignored it, maintaining her hold on the doctor. But Ann used her intellect to her advantage, tossed the scalpel at Barbara's face, causing her to loosen up and dart her head away to avoid it. Barbara smirked proudly narrowly avoiding the blade, only averting her gaze long enough for Ann to get the upper hand.

"Got you now Batbitch!" Ann smirked, using her distraction to tightening BDSM cuffs onto Barbara's suit. Ann pulled on the other cuff, attached to her own wrist, pulling Barbara closer into her as she strayed an unknown substance into Batgirl's eyes.

"Argh!" Barbara screamed out getting blinded as her eyes felt like they were on fire, trying to distance herself, but the handcuffs restrained her. The painful spray weakened Barbara's exterior as she stumbled with her head low to the ground as Ann knew her intelligence would trump her brawn.

"Don't fuck with a domme Miss. Gordon!" Ann laughed confidently as she wrapped the chain of the hand cuffs, around the heroine's neck, choking her tightly. Barbara cried out getting strangled as the sadistic mother held her close, pulling out a syringe. "I'm going to look forward to making you my bitch. I'll see what I can do about making Kim forget all about you. You'll make a perfect practice toy for her new life." Ann gloated, giving Barbara a goodbye kiss on the cheek as she held the concentrated dose in her hand.

From her training, exposing herself to pain and basic self-defence weapons, Barbara was able to fight and operate through the stinging pain in her eye, opening them up just in time to see the needle, catching Ann's arm awkwardly as she jabbed it towards her neck. She just narrowly stopped the needle from penetrating her skin, as the heroine tried to stand up, Ann moving with her as she struggled. Although the lack of oxygen from the choking was getting to her as Ann overpowered the heroine, sticking the needle into Barbara's neck.

"That's right, it'll all be over soon. Goodbye, Miss. Gordon," Ann chuckled victorious as she started to inject Barbara's body with the substance. Barbara could feel it's effects starting to course through her body as she pressed the plunger down, feeling a rush of lust and pleasure growing rapidly in her body as she had to act fast.

Barbara arched her neck out from the syringe, screaming through the pain as she grabbed Ann's arm as hard as she could. With her adrenaline pumping, she arched her back into Ann and pulled her over with her superior strength, flipping Ann over her, slamming onto the hard floor. Barbara eyed the syringe still in the doctor's hand, with their wrists still connected.

Batgirl wrapped her leg around Ann's arm, clamping down on it as she twisted around, arm holding the milf's arm painfully, nearly to the verge of breaking it as the doctor threw away the syringe. Barbara seized this moment to pull out a gadget from her utility belt, shoving it into the handcuffs as it released the lock freeing her from the doctor.

"You damn bitch!" Ann groaned on the floor, as she pulled out another syringe from her belt, turning to attempt jabbing it into Barbara's leg. But the heroine was ready, reaching down and grabbing Ann's wrist, halting her attack as with her other hand, she grabbed a fist full of Ann's hair, dragging the dominatrix to her feet.

"I don't care if your Kim's mom. You jab me again and I will slap you!" Barbara screamed, channelling her dark side as she heel kicked the door to Ann's lab, before throwing the Mother inside. Wanting to put an end to this, she slammed the door on Ann, before she had a chance to get out, before pulling out another gadget and sprayed sealant onto the handle.

"Argh! You dumb bitch!" Batgirl heard Ann screaming behind the door, kicking it as it didn't budge, as she wasn't getting out of there anytime soon thankfully. Barbara took a few deep breaths, feeling her loins starting to burn and her body sweat under her sexy leather, loving its feel as she knew it was from Ann's drug. She had to fight it as she walked back over to Kim, able to rest a bit now as she cleaned her eyes.

"Kim…Kim please wake up?" Barbara reassured her, shaking her as she looked really blushed and hot, worried that there was something wrong with her. Barbara was going to try and wake up her up here so they can plan what to do about her mother, when she heard a car door closing. Batgirl's instincts kicked in as she saw a black car pulled up, with strong women in tight, leather and latex, exactly like the ones from Athena's.

"Crap! Kimmie come on, we have to go!" Batgirl shook her as it looked like Ann did more than just put on a Dominatrix frontal assault, calling in support and was trying to occupy her. But Kim wasn't budging sadly as she lifted Kim up, making her way out of the house from the back door as she couldn't let them get their hands on her.


	11. The Powerful Lust to Surrender

Kim was experiencing a fever dream from her sedation, as it was like she hadn't even fallen asleep from how vivid her dream was. The latex image of her mother as a dominatrix stuck with her, as Kim found herself standing tall, in high, platforming leather stilettos, standing mightily over a latex subby girl.

With their fiery red hair, Kim quickly realised that it was Barbara at her feet, gladded in purple and black latex, similar to the gimps and slaves she saw in Fremona. Kim meanwhile wore her boots over shiny, leather pants, low cut at her crotch with her breasts covered in a leather tube top, with her favourite jacket on. She looked down in delight and lust as she saw Barbara slowly licking her boots, feeling herself getting wet in her own dream, feeling so powerful and sexy that she made a heroine like Batgirl do something like this.

"Good girl Kimmie, you're making mommy so proud," Kim heard the proud voice of her mother, looming over her with her hands on her jacket, kissing her on the cheek. Kim smiled proudly, delighted with her mother's respect and joy as she idolised the deeply provocative, latex dominatrix outfit she wore.

"Thank you mommy, am I doing good?" Kim smiled wanting to earn her love as a dominatrix.

"You're doing great sweetie, but you can't get too kind to them. Remember they are you slave, make the degrade themselves for you pleasure," Ann suggested to her as it felt so right and good for Kim to obey her mother and do this.

"Yes mother, will I get to wear latex if I do good?" Kim asked wanting to wear the sexy substance and be just like her sexy mother.

"Yes you will Kimmie, take your pleasure dear," Ann chuckled distorted as Kim beamed in heaven in this alternative, dreamlike state.

"Come Barbara, lick mistress's pussy, come on girl. Come on!" Kim moaned, treated her girlfriend like a pet.

"Meow meow nyah!" Barbara meowed, her face looking in the same, feline manner as Blake's as she clawed at Kim's leather pants lovingly, leaning her head up towards Kim's crotch. As if her pants didn't exist, Barbara stuck her tongue out and was able to directly eat out Kim, through the fabric, erupting pleasure, throughout Kim's body.

"Awwww good kitty…..awwwww good kitty!" Kim screamed holding onto Barbara's head, thrusting her body in lust.

"That's it Kimmie she's ready to be yours, turn her. Turn her into a Fremona girl. Turn her into your slave. Mommy commands it!" Ann ordered her daughter as the sound of a whip could be heard cracking loudly in this dream.

"Kim! Kim…." She could hear Barbara's voice, trying to say something as it became to droned out and quiet, Ann's commands planted firmly in her daughter's brain, supplanting over the young lesbian's love.

"Yes mommy! You're mine Barbara, you're my slave, you're my slave, you're my slave! Join your Mistress! Yes Yes!" Kim screamed as she felt her pussy cumming, as she gripped Barbara's head as there was something happening to her.

"That's it! She's joining! Don't stop her Kim! She'll be happier as a slave, make her join!" Ann laughed, appearing like a giant, overlooking the couple as the sound of an engine could be heard purring as Kim's entire body shook. She had her arms wrapped around Barbara's body as purple latex begun to grow and encase her whole body in a cocoon of latex, just like her nightmare before.

"What's happening to her?" Kim questioned in lustful bliss and confusion as it was like there were multiple clones of her mother surrounding her.

"You made her into a Fremona girl and now you will too. Time for your latex Kimmie, time for you to join," Ann giggled softly into her daughter's ear, as her hands touched her jacket, turning its leather into latex, with it's rubbery shine starting to spread throughout Kim's body. Kim moaned out as she could feel the latex, groping on her skin and breasts as moaned louder, wanting its touch to spread.

"You will become perfect. My perfect daughter. A perfect dominatrix. Together, we'll perfect so many girls. Barbara is only the beginning. You want to become perfect. You want her to be perfect. You want her to join her. When you wake up, you will be perfect. She must become perfect….." Ann's voice droned on in Kim's head, echoing in the void as Kim cried and moaned out in pleasure, feeling the latex convert her clothes and skin, until she was almost a complete latex idol.

"Kim…..Kim…..Kim….." She heard Barbara's voice moaning out in the dream as Kim panted erotically, as the latex spread deep into her pussy pleasurably, creeping up her neck, face and mouth.

"I'm coming Barbara….I'm coming….I'm coming Barbara," She moaned out louder as she became encased in latex, hearing her mother's evil chuckling and Barbara's moans as her dream started to fade away.

Kim begun to slowly stir from her slumber, feeling a soft pillow on her face as she slept on her side. Her body felt really sensitive and drained, like it was the night before after making love to Barbara, and just like this morning, she woke up in her leather jacket in Barbara's bed. Kim tried to remember what happened, vaguely remembering encountering her mother in latex and her drugging her. Kim slowly reached around to her neck where she felt something as she grew silent, hearing soft moaning.

"Awwww…hmmmmm…..awwww….hmmm….hmmmm awww," Kim heard softly as it sounded like Barbara, as she slowly stirred to look over, seeing Babara's back to the mirror as she suddenly turned around to find Kim had awakened.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked confused as it sounded like she was pleasuring herself as Barbara hurried over to her.

"Kim! I'm so glad you are okay. You hadn't woken up when I got back. I was worried that your mother did more to you," Barbara said concerned a Kim remembered being sedated, the last sight was the syringe being lowered on her. After that, it was just the erotic, fever dream she had, remembering the sensual, powerful feeling of the latex and dominating Barbara, a burning sensation that was burning deep inside but rising.

This feeling was only being amplified more when Kim noticed the sexy new outfit Barbara was sporting. Barbara was now wearing ultra shined, leather leggings. So tight and unnaturally shiny they looked more painted on than clothes. Over them was familiar thigh high boots, with golden trim and patterns on them that screamed in the back of Kim's mind. The only other thing she had on was her leather jacket, which she left open, showing off her bare breasts to only be covered by her tied on, leather bra, that was more like a piece of fabric.

"What are you wearing? You look so sexy in that," Kim sat up, lighting up as Barbara looked so attractive in this look, and super cute as she watched her blush from the comment.

"Well….I guess that's the look I was going for. Kim I got a lead, I need to go to Athena's tonight," Barbara blushed but informed her, bursting with things to tell her girlfriend. Everything was going a little fast for Kim, as her mind was still cemented on that dream, feeling like she could still hear her mother's sultry, authoritarian voice, commanding her. Part of her wanted to just take Barbara here and now as her eyes looked up and down her sexy body, when she looked at the boots, remembering where she knew them from.

"Wait…those thigh highs…..are those Blake's?" Kim asked as her lust and urges were restrained upon thinking as to why her girlfriend was wearing the catgirl's boots.

"Oh…yeah," Barbara blushed sitting down on the bed next to Kim as she slowly stroked the fine long leather of the boots, Kim looking at how beautiful they were as she had to resist the urge to do the same. God Barbara was such a tease right now, but she had to find out the truth. "A lot happened with me, but…..do you remember what happened with your mom?" Barbara asked caringly as Kim remembered learning the truth, seeing that Barb didn't want to break her heart.

"Yeah…I remember…" Kim said sullenly, feeling the leather jacket for relieve as Barb wrapped her arm around her, and pulled her in, hugging her caringly, wishing she could do more. The roaring hormones inside of Kim became quenched by sorrow as begun to cry, barely able to recognise her own mother as the cruel, latex dominatrix she encountered.

"I'm sorry Kim….I wish I could say something…but I promise you. We will undo whatever they did to her," Barbara reassured her as she cradled her in despair girlfriend, but their conversation came into her mind as Kim didn't feel as hopeful.

"I don't think so….Barb….she joined them willingly….she wants to shape me…..mould me like her…" Kim cried, visualising her words in the same moulding fashion of the creeping latex, covering herself and Barbara as she felt herself slipping back into that state. "…It was her all along…why I've been feeling so strange…why I jus want to touch myself in this jacket…degrading myself to Selina…being a lesbian…...and you…" Kim cried admitting their love was false as Barbara grabbed her head and pulled her in close, kissing her deeply.

Kim instantly felt relieved and happy again as the two begun to slowly make out, Kim reached out to Barb, the two wrapping their leather around each other's bodies in a loving embrace. She wanted this to go further, to sink deeper into close, bondaged lust, Barbara feeling the same as they leaned in, pressing their breasts off each other before they broke slowly.

"What did you promise us this morning? That no matter what we learnt, this wouldn't change? I don't care about what Fremona did to us. Truth be told, despite their intensions, I'm happy they brought us together. And no matter what happens tonight, you are not getting rid of my Kim Possible," Barbara smiled proudly, leaning in to kiss her softly as this was exactly what Kim needed to hear.

"You're right, thank you so much Barbara." Kim said relieved kissing her. "But we're going to have to do something about my mom. Our hunch was right, my mom is directly involved in making girls join Fremona. Those pills I found, she's been feeding them to me throughout the week. That along with the jacket," Kim explained as she felt like she should take it off and warn Barbara, yet she couldn't dare part from it.

"I guess my mom drugged me to finish the process," Kim sighed relieved to have been spared, when she needed to ask the obvious. "But wait? What happened? How did I get here? I didn't hit the panic button, did you hear it?" Kim asked with the bugged jewellery as Barbara shook her head, ready to tell her story.

"Catwoman is gone." Barbara informed her. "I went to the HQ and found Blake, in a mess, cleaning up after the mess Selina left. She spilt the beans on everything. It looks like you were a popular girl. Your mom wanted to recruit you, using her new formula to experiment with you. Selina knew about this and was expecting your mom to hand you to her. Apparently, your mom had more important ideas in mind for you in Fremona," Barbara explained as Kim started to understand.

"A domme," Kim blushed as she cleared her throat, remembering the latex. "She wanted to train me as a dominatrix. Like…..she wanted some…weird mother/daughter sex duo," Kim said in disgust yet seeing how sexy and powerful her mother had become, was deeply envious of her, wanting to be just like her truly.

"Yeah….Blake said Selina grew impatient, and wanted you enslave you this morning. But after Selina's scene in Athena's, she lost her position. I guess your mom didn't get the message but I knew you were walking into a trap. Just as well I arrived in time." Barbara sighed relieved.

"So…..why did Blake tell you all this? And why are you wearing her boots?" Kim asked as Barb looked really awkward and embaressed with the question.

"Ummmmmm…She claims we've been exposed for too long. That no matter what we do, we'll end up succumbing to Fremona….." Barbara said as she couldn't lie to her. "…I had sex with Blake." She revealed as Kim was shocked. "More so…that I dominated her into telling me. But she said you made out with her before!" Barbara defended herself as Kim instantly thought of her girlfriend having sex with Blake.

For some reason, she wasn't jealous nor hurt. In fact, she felt hurt that she missed it. Imagining Barbara having hot, kinky sex with Blake excited Kim so much as she wanted to be there involved in a lewd threesome. Not to mention Barbara was a dominatrix, how did she get such a sexy opportunity while she was in an awkward, encounter with her mother.

"It's okay…" Kim reassured her. "I know you did what you had to do for me. I'm not mad. Besides, we're being affected " she told her as Barbara felt a million times lighter as Kim kissed her. She was still hurt for not getting the chance, but she can get back at her when it gets late. Kim wanted to channel her dominatrix side and make mommy proud. She was going to make Barbara her bitch for this.

"I'm so sorry. Blake manipulated me and…triggered something in. Did she do the same for you?" Barbara asked not wanting to seem unfaithful, as the idea of becoming someone new when the lust took over or was teased out, was something Kim was becoming more self-aware of.

"Yeah….she knew how to press my buttons. I guess she really was Selina's apprentice," Kim commented finding them both as stern manipulators.

"Well I left an impact on Blake…I think she's my submissive now," Barb blushed awkwardly as Kim felt kind of jealous of this, but she wouldn't mind bringing in Blake as someone to share. She did want to go further with the sexy catgirl "But she gave me her boots and another parting present. Yang's bike," Barbara commented, holding up a set of keys with a bee keychain on it. "Selina took it when she abducted her yesterday," Barbara shared as that explained who she was able to get to her house so fast and brought her here.

Kim smiled as she was always going to be thankful for Barbara. She remembered her mother thought she was a spy for Catwoman, but that was ridiculous. When she put on the cowl, she was her guardian angel, but in the bedroom when the masks come off, she was her plaything. Kim was going to have to treat her in a deeply sexual way, maybe even now in that sexy outfit of hers, her loins burning for her tongue.

"So…..Athena's? We're going to take another crack at it?" Kim asked with heavy breath, trying to stay on topic as Barbara was a bit surprised to this.

"Well….I didn't think you would be fit for it. You've been asleep for hours, moaning and groaning. I didn't want to risk leaving encase Fremona showed up but I had to get new clothes so I could get into the nightclub." Barbara explained as Kim only now realised it was already getting late. She really was out of it.

"Don't take me so lightly Gordon. It's going to take a lot more than that to take me out of the mission. I may not be Gotham City material, but there's no way I'm missing out on an opportunity to get back into that nightclub hehe," Kim giggled, refusing to sit on the side-lines as Barbara giggled, blushing with her.

"Well lucky for you I got somethings for you try on than, if you've feeling bold enough for the challenge, Kim Possible!" Barbara rubbed in smirky, enjoying their flirting. "Truth be told, I'm glad you still want to come. Blake said the Grand Madam of Fremona is going to be there tonight. If we're going to save ourselves, we have to be strong and take her out….something I don't feel to confident doing alone. Especially after my encounter with Blake," Barbara blushed, a bit ashamed with herself for doing that as Kim took her hand.

"We can do this! Okay, there's nothing we can't do together!" Kim told her confidently as they begun to slowly make out again, both girls feeling incredibly aroused and lustful, but had to resist the need, both ashamed that it will lead to their downfall. They both felt like they were already one foot in bed with Fremona. The only thing that kept them in control was having to protect the other one. But regardless what happened to them tonight, they wanted to spend their lives together.

They broke from their kiss, both having lustful, glazed eyes, feeling their womanhood's getting moist, their hearts racing, and their mind's mesmerized by their sexy redhead partner's. The shiny leather on their bodies only hypnotised their arousing natures as they both wanted to return to their sexual adventures from the night before.

Kim especially was almost drooling at the sight of Barbara, remembering the dream she had. Making the heroine her latex catgirl. Having her lick her boots and pussy. Wanting to bath her body in latex and fuck her here and now. The outfit she wore even made her look like she was being swallowed by the black, shiny substance, Kim wanting to join her, still in her original smart leather outfit. She was so perfect, she wanted to be that perfect to with her.

"I should….get ready than," Kim stuttered, feeling like her pussy was on fire, but had to resist herself, for Barbara's safety. Kim bit her lip, wanting to grab Barbara by her hair, and shoved her face between her legs. To slap that perfect butt of hers to hear her moans. To tie her to this bed and make her toy. All with shiny latex. She was in control. She needed to be the goddess in the bedroom. The sexy perfect domme like her mom.

"Well….maybe we could…" Barbara smirked, like she had an idea, leaning in close to Kim, her hand slowly running up Kim's thigh. The two breathed in union, moaning slightly as Kim wanted her to do it. To pounce on her and beg for her body. Beg her to cover her head to toe and take her as her loyal, submissive bitch. "Ummmm…..Here's the rest of the stuff I bought….." Barb cleared her throat looking shaken as she lifted up some shopping bags on the floor.

"Gr…great…" Kim coughed feeling like she needed an ice bath, feeling so torn and conflicted right now as Barbara grabbed some items on the table.

"I'm going to do my make up in the other room…make sure….Tifa's girls didn't follow us," Barbara said, practically waddling out of the room from how awkward she seemed, Kim knowing why as they both knew that this was going to be dangerous, struggling to keep their minds sane. This was going to be their last chance to stop Fremona's conquest….or risk becoming their newest girls.

Kim got herself off the bed as Barbara left her, probably for her own safety, while Kim gathered her thoughts. She was self-aware that she wasn't her normal self, being manipulated by her mother and Fremona, yet she didn't feel worried. These last few days, she's never better. Despite being betrayed by her own mother, Kim wasn't angry. She said she did it for her own safety, to protect her, to make her happy. And she was right.

Kim saw the kind of stuff that the common, brainwashed slave girls of Fremona do. Those almost smiling, zombie like girls who just work and look pretty in places like Athena's and the Headquarters. Or degrade themselves for the pleasure of Madam's like Selina's latex catgirl's. Her mother didn't want that for her. She really did care about her.

Since breaking up with Ron and struggling socially with college; becoming a lesbian, learning the sexy joys and pleasures of wearing leather and latex, how amazing it felt on her body and most of all, becoming Barbara's lover, Kim has never been happier. If this was the life planned for all women of the world, Kim felt kind of selfish not sharing it with others or not giving women the same opportunity.

Being a dominatrix towards Barbara was a vigorous, mind-blowing experience. No wonder her mom joined willingly and became one. She looked so powerful and never looked hotter in latex, commanding girls to be her slave. Kim remembered her mom mentioning she didn't emotionally feel that she was her daughter, but that couldn't be true. She wanted her at her side, to learn and train under her. To be the most perfect, dominatrix she could be. She really did love and care for her, yet all this time Kim had been going behind her back, trying to prevent all her hard work like a spoiled, selfish brat.

She should apologise to her mother. Maybe she should call her. She didn't approve of Barbara but surely if she met her and got to know her she would approve of her love. Maybe she may even train Barbara too. Although Barbara liked being a submissive. Maybe she could be her mom's slave too, Surely dommes can share submissives.

It would be nice to no longer have to hide secrets. Her Mom has such great leather and latex taste, she would love her advice on how to dress. Kim hoped she wasn't too mad about this morning. She was such a bad girl too her. Mother knows best. Not to mention she was trying to protect her from Selina. She was so caring. And really rocks latex.

Kim smiled and closed her eyes, idolising the outfit her mom wore, slipping her hands down to touch her own pussy, while playing with her breasts. Kim went back into her imagination, seeing herself in the outfit, fucking Barbara from behind while slapping her ass. Blake was there watching them, their little pet, licking herself for their arousal. But her Mom would never let her have that kind of life now because of her behaviour. She needed to say sorry and make up with her.

Kim stopped playing with her breasts to take out her kimmunicator. She didn't feel confident enough to call as she begun to type out a message to her, apologizing. Kim really wanted Barbara to meet her mother. She was such a nice, sexy lady, Kim was sure she would love her. They would be sure to get good Madams to follow with her guidance. Than they could be happy together under Fremona.

"Hmmmmmmm hmm huh?" Kim moaned as the pleasure she got from her masturbating, made her start to become self-aware again, reading the messages she had just sent, as it felt like she was sleepwalking having not wrote them. "Argh!" Kim cried out, stopping her pleasuring as she begun to panic, feeling like she had enough nightmare dream as she threw her Kimmunicator, out the window, not trusting herself.

Kim underestimated the influence that was on her as she thought she had more self-control. She worried that she was far too gone, only being a liability for this mission, turning on Barbara as she had to talk to her. She was way more stronger than her, she must have a stronger resistance to the leather than she had. Kim walked over to the door to talk to her, warning her that she couldn't go with her tonight, when she noticed the door was left open, hearing Barbara moaning.

"Hmmmmmmmm…..awwwwww hmmmm…..awww…..awwwww hmmmmmmm" Kim heard, recognising it as the same moans Barbara made when she woke up, but had her back to her. With one hand, Barbara was painting her lips a sexy violet slowly kissing her reflection while she stood at a full body mirror. With the other hand, she had them slipped under her leather leggings moaning away, touching herself.

Kim couldn't believe she was doing this, yet wasn't judging. She kind of wanted to do the same, or at least join in. Barbara's moans were music to her ears, and playing with herself like this turned Kim on too much. Her breathing became slow and heavy as her fingers subconsciously, moved down towards her own womanhood, wanting to play.

No! She couldn't, she had to stop Barbara. Or maybe it was too late for her. Kim was torn between stopping her, afraid she might do something worse, like aid her. She wanted to talk to her about her worries as she had to scream internally towards herself and her lust to stay in control. If not for her sack, than for Barbara's.

Kim backed away into the room, not wanting to get sucked in with Barbara as it looked like she was in the same predicament. She was unsure what to do as it looked like they were going to have to put all their cards on the table and end it tonight at Athena's. Kim couldn't let Barbara join them. She didn't care what happened to her, she had to protect her lover from whatever Catwoman had planned for her.

Kim strutted over the clothes Barbara bought, committing that she had to go and watch out for her girlfriend. The thoughts of her mother were still weighing heavily in Kim's mind as they at least gave her an out solution. Her Mother wanted her to join willingly. Kim will give her what she wants, if she promised to undo whatever was making them sexy, lesbian cult recruits.

The heroine didn't care what happened to her. Barbara was her guardian angel. If she was spared, she knew she would come rescue her and bring down this sex crazed organisation. Barbara was incredible, so much braver and stronger than Kim could ever imagine. She would be the one to bring them down.

"Don't worry Barbara. It's time for me to protect you," Kim said, knowing her faith was sealed as she bend down and dissected all the sexy clothing choices for her to wear, dolling herself up into the perfect, nightclub disguise.

"So Miss Gordon? What do you think?" Kim asked in a sultry voice, not before knocking on the door to alert Barbara, encase she was still masturbating in her lust influenced mind. Kim walked into the room, before putting up a sexy pose, leaning on the door frame and pressed a heel against it for support. She looked more like she was trying to seduce Barbara for a night of sex instead of simple showing her look, as it at least snapped Barbara back to her to normal self.

"Holy shit Kim…..you…..you look so sexy!" Barbara cried out, dumbfounded by the sexy reveal of her girlfriend. Kim may have been a little bit too sexy with her reveal, but at least Barbara wasn't humping her leg like she feared.

Kim was inspired by her encounter with the legendary Catwoman and was surprised Barbara didn't take this for herself. The redhead was now wearing a leather catsuit. A full one, unlike what she wore the night before, this one being a full-length zip from her breasts down to her crotch, opting to not wear underwear considering where they were going. She smiled seductively, wearing stiletto boots and some long gloves her girlfriend also purchased, not looking too far off from the villainess. Of course, she also wore her leather jacket with it.

"Hehe I'm glad you like it. It's not too much though is it? I thought….maybe dressing like Selina's henchwomen may help us get to the higher levels," Kim smiled secretly lying, finding their attire deeply provocative.

"Yeah…..wouldn't be such a bad idea," Barbara stuttered, not thinking to deeply about a plan of action. "I….I guess we're not really at risk wearing such sexy clothes. Blake said the damage is already done, so I figured I may as well pick a more fitting outfit when we get in. Try that whole wardrobe system they have when you went last night," Barbara suggested going off some info she was given.

"Oh well…what you have on…" Kim was going to say, not wanting her to take the risk, but her mind raced with the possibilities of what Barbara would pick to wear. Still deeply tempted and eager to see her wearing latex as the dark temptations were too strong. "I mean…yeah there's plenty of things that could help you infiltrate them with me." Kim smiled sighing as she fell into temptation.

"Yeah I think so too…..are you feeling okay?" Barbara blushed, but she already knew what was wrong with Kim, because she had been feeling the same in her aloneness.

"Ummmm yeah," Kim blushed, lying as she tried thinking of a good cover as she nervously walked in, her body squeaking in the skin-tight leather, the nose piercing the two lesbian's pussy's, as they both had to resist moaning from the sweet erotic nature. "So what's the plan?" Kim asked trying to think more objectively and help the two of them resist their lustful urges.

"I…Think we should see what it's like in there first. There may be more security or measures if the Grand Madam is going to be there. We should assess everything first to be safe," Barbara shrugged, telling Kim awkwardly as she put up a brave face. She knew Barbara was distracted by the effects plaguing her as she had to do something to safe her.

"Oh….yeah, I think that's a really good plan. We can't be ready for everything! We're both pretty sharp and hot girls. We can take on any challenge." Kim giggled as Barbara came over.

"Hell yeah sexy. We're going to shake that club and turn upside down. Especially with you wearing that sexy skin-tight piece you sexy bitch!" Barbara groaned, getting eagerly as she slapped Kim's shiny butt, the two leaning in erotically. The look in their faces both screamed the same thing. To give in to their lust and urges. To snap right here and become what Fremona wants them too, as Kim's catsuit made Barbara think of her lustful urges towards Catwoman.

"We….we should go!" Kim told her reluctantly, not wanting her girlfriend to turn as they backed away, both of them trying to cool themselves as they remained silent, leaving the apartment. They stepped outside where Kim saw Yang's majestic machine sitting out there, as the two leather clad babes, strutted out for all to see, bathing in their sexy attire as the climbed on. Kim felt like a sexy motorcycle girl in her shiny suit, as she spooned into Barbara, wrapping her arms around her.

The engine roared to life as the vibrations shook right from her crotch, deeply into her body as Kim didn't think riding a bike could be such a sexual experience. But as they took off, Kim hugged Barbara lovingly, resisting her head onto Barbara's back, feeling so relaxed by her as she felt like her body was melting into her.


	12. Conclusion

As they sped through the streets of Middleton, Kim tried to wrap her thoughts and decide what would be the best thing they could do. She wasn't the same college girl from before. She felt so sure and confident in herself when it came to missions but questioned rather she or Barbara should resist this. If it wasn't for her mother, she and Barbara wouldn't be in love and it was real love. It was a true and passionate one, in a deeper level than herself and Ron had.

Kim didn't want to live without Barbara but didn't want her to succumb. But she knew how noble Barbara was. If she tried surrendering herself to spare her, she would never allow it. She took would give herself into Fremona to be with her. She swapped things around as she thought of Barbara trying to spare her and sure enough, Kim would be willing to join Fremona, refusing to let her lover do it.

It seemed like the only thing she could do to save Barbara would just seal her girlfriend's faith. It seemed no matter what she would do, everything would end with the pair joining Fremona, refusing to give up their love. She just had to keep faith that the two could stay strong in the nightclub and stay focused, yet they could barely keep their hands off each other. Even now on the motorcycle, Kim found the experience so sexy and wanting to fuck on it, feeling so badass.

She tried thinking of a plan, there must be something they could do. Where they could still love each other and not be drawn into Fremona's lifestyle. But if that was the only problem, was Kim really seeing as a problem though. The erotic, lesbionic nightlife. The free love collective. The order, the power, the freedom. It could be everything she and Barbara could ever want. Become more perfect women with a life that could match it.

She rested her head on Barbara and closed her eyes, imagining a future with her. She as the confident, dominating yet gentle, considerate lover. Saving the world by day, creating order in society with women being in charge. Shaping a perfect world where all women could be just as great as she was. Being Barbara Gordon's lover by day and at night, her partner donning the black leather and continuing her crusade.

Kim never really thought of ever having kids, so the lesbian part of that would work wonders. Having such an active sex life. Her cladded in tight, erotic leather. Barbara maybe in something more shinier and brighter to contrast her Batgirl persona. Maybe a vibrant, latex outfit. A nice subby girl at her feet, worshipping her body. No longer the strong vigilante, showing off her softer side. Maybe like her little pet. Like a cat.

No! Blake could be their cat. Their shiny sexy catgirl. Barbara seemed to have a great experience with Blake. Kim didn't feel bad about it cause she wanted Barbara to be happy and experiment in her life. They can share the shiny neko together as their play thing. Besides Barbara will need to have a dominant, sexual release with her Batgirl life. It would be so perfect. So happy. So loving. Everything she could ever ask for.

"Here we go!" Kim could hear over the engine as it started to purr down as the approached the club, reducing their speed. Kim came out of her fantasy as she sat up on the bike, trying snap back to reality. Yet feeling Barbara's sexy body, it didn't seem so different as her fantasy. Like her wildest dreams had already come true, or at least everything would soon come into transition. "Hopefully no one recognises Yang's bike, but good to have an escape plan," Barbara said as she was at least thinking smart as Kim was relieved. Yet secretly, was disappointed with this.

"Oh yeah for sure. So….you think we look sexy enough? Leather bombshells?" Kim teached, pinching Barbara's butt as she got of the bike, making her flinch as the two giggled like bimbos, embracing each other as they leaned in for a kiss. But Kim wanted it to be more as the begun to make out, their loins heating up as Kim clawed at Barbara's breasts aggressively as the vigilante pulled back.

"Hey hey calm down my little domme." Barbara giggled stopping Kim. "If you think I look hot now, just wait till you see me a latex bombshell." Barbara suggested as Kim's mind screamed yes. "Be a nice treat for you to celebrate after kickass tonight! Come on. The queue is quiet and I need to get changed," Barbara told her objectively as she strutted across the street towards the nightclub.

"Ye…yeah," Kim stuttered, as her eyes were glued to Barbara's perfect rear. She felt like her feelings and wants were selfish, but she deserved to be selfish for herself. She wanted Barbara and she was the dominatrix in the relationship. She could take what she wanted with consent and mutual love, as Kim didn't know if she could go true with her intensions. Especially how Barbara seemed to be getting more in control with herself. She felt so torn but hurried over towards her.

The two remained quiet for the most part, each wrestling with their inner thoughts and not wanting to draw attention to themselves as girls surrounded them, waiting to get into the sex club. Barbara went first, making flirtatious small talk with the bouncer, admiring her outfit as Kim jealously did the same. Letting the strong woman feel up her perfect curves in the skin-tight outfit, deeply impressed by her exotic outfit. She had to hold back her moans the same as Barbara did as she soon went in to find Barbara standing in awe.

"Wow…this place so much more different in person," Barbara said over the music, moaning as she looked like she was in utter bliss. The same experience washed over Kim as she got distracted too, taking in all the beauty that the club had to offer. She was much fore vigilant now on the erotic actions as things seemed much more sexual tonight for some reason.

The dancefloor now was full padded, with the women on it, now making out or using the softness to have sex on the spot. Sex was occurring everywhere, with couples or masses of females, running leather and latex, down each other's bodies, finding their sweet spots. If the music wasn't as loud, all that would be heard would be the sweet, loud noise of moans from all around.

The two heroines just absorbed the sights, even seeing sex toys littered around for the girl's confidence. The club reeked of their sex, being incredible hot and dank from the lust as Kim wanted to join in. Her heart and loins were fluctuating, as if there was a tribal beat, calling for her as Barbara had a her back to her, looking so vulnerable. She could just push her onto the dancefloor and crawl on her like a wild animal.

Kim advanced on her, recognising the dommes from the subs. There was even a collar nearby along with some restraints. If she tried staying in control of herself, Kim was confident she could overpower her. She just had to channel her mother. Her mother was so strong, she could probably establish herself over any woman here. She was her daughter, she had to make her proud and follow in her footsteps. Kim placed her hands-on Barbara slowly, leaning in, wanting place kisses on her lover's neck, but Barb took her advance as something different.

"Oh! So….Sorry," Barbara shook her head, even drooling slightly with her eyes so dilated. "I just….can't believe this place is so shameless. I should get changed…..The outfit I have in mind has latex so I maybe a while. Don't get stolen away by all these cute girls. Don't want you getting dragged into an orgy without me," Barbara joked, trying to make light of the situation but seemed awkwardly upset with herself as she walked to the wardrobe with her tail between her leg.

Kim couldn't believe she was willing to go through with that. She sighed disappointed as she felt so weak and helpless. If her mother was here right now, she would be so upset with her. Kim had to be strong. She had to be confident. Confidence and sexiness go hand to hand. It's why her mother was so popular here. The dominatrixes call the shots and have authority here. If she resisted, she would become a nobody. All Kim had to do was think of what her mother would do, as followed after Barbara.

Going into the wardrobe was a trying experience for Barbara as the heroine was struggling to stay in control of herself. She thought she could be stronger than this, but coming her was just making her worse. She tried masturbating her lustful urges away back at the apartment but they were still plaguing her way too much as she struggled to stay in control. Barbara idolised Kim's strength, amazed she was able to stay in a state of control and confidence in herself.

Barbara feared she may ruin this mission for them, as she secretly was only using the wardrobe to indulge her urges. She wanted to wear more latex, envious from her experience with Blake as she followed the catgirl's advice and ordered the 'Violet Seductress'. It took sometime getting used to putting on the tight latex and altering her hair, but she soon came out making an impact to the club.

Barbara was now wearing a full latex outfit, made with purple latex leggings, that clung perfectly to her strong but petite legs, feeling perfect between her toes. The rubbery feeling of the latex was orgasmic to the heroine, pleasuring her with each step. The same went with her hands, cladded in full length latex gloves.

Her torso was barely covered, but she liked it that way. A violet, oriental style dress, clung to all her best features and curves, shining beautifully as they dug into her crotch and breasts. She added a choker to go well with the look, as she also decided to keep her leather jacket on, loving the feel of leather and latex. But she kept more for personal reasons, feeling like a part of Kim was always with her when she wore it. But she wouldn't need the leather when she and Kim broke it in. She wanted Kim all over her.

Barb felt so sexy in the attire but feared how she was going to stay in control with it. The idea she had in mind was going to split up with Kim, using herself maybe a distraction or bait so than Kim could win this. She didn't care what happened to her. The vigilante was ashamed to admit she had grown to fond and poisoned by Fremona's seduction, her body betraying her with deep, erotic urges as she had to believe in Kim. Yet she wasn't here.

Barbara walked out closure near the dancefloor worried for her lover, trying not to get pulled in by the piles of orgies and loose women, dancing provocatively like a mating call. She thought she was in trouble, unsure if she should move to the upper floors, of the nightclub to look for her. If they were to find her, Kim would be able to fend for herself. She was the strongest girl Barbara had ever met. But as she wondered worryingly, someone placed their hands over her eyes.

"Ready to play sexy?" Barbara heard a sultry voice, feeling a woman nibbling on her ear. She was about to instantly react aggressively, but realised it was Kim's voice. She turned around relieved that she was okay, but she almost didn't recognise her as she turned around and realised Kim wasn't okay. Yet Barbara didn't care, instantly lighting up and getting aroused at Kim's new look.

Kim was now in a proper, leather dominatrix attire. She wore new, stiletto boots, running up to her knees with her height greatly supported, with the killer heels on them. Garter belts connected from them, up to leotard she wore, that didn't cover anything, showing off her wet, succulent pussy and supported breasts, with her nipples poking out from their tight, leather feel. The perfect half and half, giving Kim the satisfaction of the tight leather and the bare exposure of her skin for easy pleasuring.

Kim had finally parted with her starter girl, leather jacket upgrading it with the outfit's better version, still craving its feel, but greater. She now wore a sleeveless, leather trench coat, worn quiet tightly to her torso, brushing off her legs like a royal cape, making her feel important like a queen. It even had real fur trim, tickling her skin as she felt so important in it.

She missed her leather sleeves but thankfully she now hand long gloves to replace it. Semi-fingerless ones that shined with the rest of her outfit, as she Kim would still get to feel the warm wetness of a woman's pussy, while still loving the joy of leather. Her dominatrix outfit came with plenty of toys to play with as Kim opted to wear her hair up high too look stronger. She always thoughts dominatrix's wore masks, but this one didn't. But she wasn't surprised. This was her mother's personal dominatrix outfit.

She wouldn't want to hide her face. She was proud of being a domme. Of being in charge. And so was Kim. She was proud to be her daughter and wanted to make her happy, following in her footsteps. The outfit was meant for latex but Barbara had that department sorted. Plus she didn't want to fully copy her mother. Not that it would matter, Kim could tell from Barbara's face that she loved it. And she loved her kitten in purple latex.

"Oh my god Kim…" Barbara moaned shocked as Kim didn't let her talk anymore, leaning in as she kissed Barbara deeply, sticking her fingers into her partner's womanhood, slipping her fingers skilfully under the thin latex fabric covering it. Even in their Kiss Barbara could be heard screaming form the pleasure. She was shocked that Kim would finger her in public like this, yet didn't stop her, finding the public display only more hotter. But soon Barbara had to stop her, worried for her girlfriend's safety.

"Kim wait….what about?" Barbara questioned her as Kim placed her wet fingers into Barbara's mouth to silence her, letting her taste her juices satisfyingly.

"I don't care," Kim uttered softly and controllingly as she had Barbara's obedient attention. "All I care about is our love. I love you Barbara Gordon. All I want is to love you, to hold you, to kiss you and make love to that perfect body of yours for eternity." Kim told her honestly. "I don't need to worry about anything else. My mother is safe, in fact she is the happiest she's ever been. I don't need to worry about the rest of my family and we'll still be heroines. We'll still fight to make this world a better place. We're just going to be doing much more…big picture things?" Kim told her, wanting Barbara to never leave her no matter what.

"But Kim….." Barbara was going to protest this, but it did make sense to her. It was the same thoughts her body and mind had been telling her. It was what Barbara deeply wanted. For her and Kim to be together. And now she would have no shame in her deep, erotic temptations. Wanting to share her lust for both Kim and Blake as she sunk into the comfort, she got from the skin-tight latex, willing to give in with Kim. "If…..this is what you really want…" Barb said, eager to follow her like the sub she wanted to be for her girlfriend.

"It is…"Kim told her blatantly, as she leaned in, the two kissing each other deeply as they felt like a massive weight had been lifted from them. They felt so much happier and complete with themselves. Like they didn't have to fight or hide who they were anymore. Accepting and submitting felt amazing as the ran their leather and latex on each other's body, looking like the hottest couple in the club, all eyes on them as they wanted to make a splash for themselves. They were after all, two badass heroines and they wanted to establish themselves as that. "Now get on that floor and prepare for a fucking slave!" Kim ordered, slapping Barb's butt, only the crack being covered by the latex, leaving the cheeks perfect for spanking.

Barbara strutted onto the dancefloor with Kim behind her, eyes glued to her lover's perfect rear, but was looking around still. She wanted to see all the jealous, lustful faces on the other girls faces, noticing the two bombshells making their debut. Sure enough, Kim could practically smell the women getting wet when they laid eyes on her, while the stronger, dominating women were envious of her perfect subby girl Barbara.

While they were eager to join the orgy, first they wanted to remember they were girlfriends as Barbara started to dance in front of Kim, making sure it was provocative. Kim was mesmerized her by her girlfriend's shiny body, seeing her as a purple jewel as she wrapped her black leather cladded body around her, moving her pelvis into Barbara's rear, as her lover grinded her latex ass into her crotch.

The latex felt amazing on Barbara. It fitted her figure perfectly, as Kim groaned from it's feel. It had the same, odd, tingly sensation that she got from her mother and Blake as Kim couldn't wait to try some for herself. But tonight, was Barbara's time. She ran her leather in between Barb's thighs, her girlfriend turning her on so deeply from her sexy dancing. Kim joined as the two begun to rub their rear and hands off each other, dancing around each other as they put on a show, drawing in all the girls hungry eyes.

But Kim was a domme after all, she can't spend the whole night dancing with her submissive, she needed some fun! Their dancing soon turned into almost like a sparring match, as Kim's lust made her get more aggressive and wild. Barb took the challenge, loving the rush and trill of a fight as the two athletic women were still able to strut their stuff in the tight, material. There was no way Kim could win hand to hand against Batgirl, but Barbara went easy, going down without resistance, as Kim was quick to pin her down.

Kim grinned dominatingly, taking out a whip as snapped it like Catwoman, getting all the women's attention, wanting them to see this. The redhead unzipped her crotch zip, exposing her eager womanhood as she advanced it towards Barbara's face. She sat on her girlfriend's face, silently using her whip again as an order as Barbara stuck her tongue out. The tip of her tongue gently wiggled the outside of Kim's bare crotch.

Barbara got the beautiful taste of her girlfriend's pussy, focusing her tip on Kim's clit, loving the sound of her moans, encouraging her to go harder. Kim rocked her leather cladded body biting down on her leather glove for a sweet release. The pleasure from Barbara's tongue was shaking her core, but she didn't want to cum yet. She didn't want to make a show of herself too early in her new life.

"Awwwwwwww Good slave…awwww such a good slave for Mistress!" Kim moaned as she felt Barb's tongue slither deeper into her crotch, lick a snake as they tried to force it in as deep as they could. But she needed to get stricter with Barbara, as she used her whip to motivate her, slapping it on her body. Barbara was a big girl, she could handle the pain as she had to up her game and life up to her mother's name.

"Come on you bitch! Take it! Give your Mistress more you pathetic bitch, fuck me like you mean it!" Kim demanded as she looked into Barb's eyes. Her eyes were still loving, as Barb knew that she wasn't serious with her words. But her dominating, cruel persona was fuelling the vigilante's lust as it shook her. Barbara shot up, wanting feel her tits on Kim's leather, but really was doing it to just give Kim an opportunity to look good.

"No! Down you bitch!" Kim shouted as she shot up straight, kneeing Barbara in her tits, knocking her back. Barbara moaned like she was in heat, not wanting to stop as she advanced again, Kim slamming her heels on Barbara's latex. It was sore for the heroine, but the pain felt so good in her straight of lust, as Kim's face was as stern as Ann's, as she gripped a good handful of Barbara's long hair, as she slapped her leather hand, aggressive across Barb's cheek.

"You stupid bitch! You will obey your Mistress you little slut!" Kim hissed, as dirty talking like this felt so right to her as a dominatrix. The act created mischievous giggles as many of the girls found Kim's domination so much hotter than their own sexy acts. Kim bathed in their attention like it was a drug, feeling like a sweet release. No wonder her mother loved being a domme.

"Awww I'm sorry Mistress. Please let eat you out again. I want you so badly!" Barbara begged, putting on her sweet, light voice as Kim could feel a droplet, flow down her inner thigh when she heard it. God, she wanted her so badly, this was going to be so much fun for Kim. Barbara tried to advance on her, wanting Kim even more badly, yet the young dominatrix had to stay firm and powerful.

"No!" Kim shouted as gripped Barb's hair up, as she stepped behind her pulling Barbara onto all fours. Kim than raised her hand up high as she begun to spank Barbara hard for being too unrulily to her queen. Each slap made Barbara release a sweet moan that Kim adored, giving a good few until she wanted to get back to fun.

"Awwwww please forgive me Mistress. I'll be a good bitch. I'll be good slave for you," Barbara moaned loving this, as she didn't think Kim could be any hotter than how she was now. Kim looked down at her as Kim figured out something. Her suit didn't come with a dominatrix mask, but it did come with a mask and Kim knew for what.

"I know you will! I'm going to punish you the right way and fuck you into submission, but first." Kim told her as she pulled out a black latex mask from her belt of naughty toys. "I love that face of yours, but if you're not going to obey, than you'll become nobody! Nothing but my sex drone!" Kim told her bitterly as she pulled the latex mask over Barbara's head.

Feeling the latex slowly wrap itself over her hair and face felt so right to Barbara. She moaned as Kim did it as it wasn't the same as when she wears her Batgirl cowl. It felt so degrading, restricting, like she was becoming someone new. She was a Fremona girl now. A sexy switch. The same way she felt owned under Batman when she was Batgirl, wearing this made her feel owned by Kim, the way she wanted. The latex clung to her face like a second skin or identity that it made Barbara feel complete and whole with herself, as did Kim doing the act.

"Good girl. I like my slaves in full latex! Now you're ready to serve me!" Kim giggled evilly as she pulled out a strap on, seeing Barb's eyes dilate as the mouthed 'I love you' to each other, before they got down to the sex, having created a crowd already.

As the two lesbian college girls christened their new love by a passionate, display of public love making, they were being watch from above. Dressed in the original, latex version of her daughter's current outfit, Ann watched proudly as her daughter made a show of the superheroine. She would feel more bitter and cruel about the display, if she still suspected her as being Selina's spy. But she knew the truth now, thanks to her little helper.

"Has everything gone to your liking, Dr. Possible?" Asked Blake mischiefly as she stepped out, wearing her black and white, latex catsuit, with the flower design and purple undertones. Like a cat, she purred softly, leaning near the proud doctor who grinned, stepping away from the balcony, accessing Kim's state.

"Hmmmmm it would appear no more further action is needed…for now," Ann said softly as she strutted back towards her booth, with Blake nervously walking behind her like the good, subby assistant she was. "But thank you Blake for setting up this little trap for them. But excuse if I'm still not completely trusting of you. You were the top girl who licked Selina's boots clean," Ann scowled at her as Blake frowned at the comment.

"She hurt Yang. She always spoke good of you. She let me in on your secret plans. I know you'll be mad at her, but you're the same kind of domme that Selina was. You'll allow us to be together….wouldn't you?" Blake asked as Ann raised a brow, giggling wickedly.

"So that's what this is all about. You want to blonde to be your new Mistress?" Ann asked finding Blake much more naïve and foolish than she hoped the cunning catgirl was.

"I want more than that. Yang and I are in love! But you, you have the makings of a Madam," Blake told her, feeding Ann's ego, knowing it was her weakness as the milf was oblivious to this. "I know you want to move up the ranks of the organisation. And I want to be right by your side when you do it. Along with Yang!" Blake smiled, sitting in front of Ann. The mother was hesitant to trust Blake, but the catgirl had the situation under control.

"Not to mention, I set myself up perfectly with your daughter and her little friend. You want your daughter to fly but also stay under your control. Who better to spy on her than her pet?" Blake grinned evilly as she stroked her tail off Ann's latex, seductive the dominatrix. "Also, before Selina gave me the boot. She told me of about a movement trying to stop our plans. The Madams have something special in store for them. We already have a spy in their ranks. But there may still be some loose ends, that if you were to use your research on, would make you very, very noticeable for the rank of Madam," Blake sweetened it as it was enough for the milf as they got up, stroking Blake's ears lovingly.

"Good kitten. Why don't you share me those plans later when we can be more intimate?" Ann suggested as she walked back over to the balcony. "Kim is going to need a lot of training from me first. Selina had plans in store for her and Batgirl, but under my leadership and your manipulation, her plans, will become mine!" Ann laughed watching the two newly converted lesbians complete their journey into the inner circle, as the ambitious milf had big plans in store for them, and her slowly growing army of partners and subs.


End file.
